Only They Know
by Like Weiss on Rice
Summary: What is it like to lose the world in which you once lived? To lose the people you loved? To lose your identity? What would become of your future? Only they know.(KagMir)
1. Only They Know

Legal stuff: I don't own Inu-Yasha or the characters within the story – I'm just borrowing. D I'm not making any money… period… so don't worry hehe.

Notes from me: This is going to be a Miroku/Kagome fic folks. I don't know why, but I love these two characters a lot. It's a lot harder to write about them than I had initially thought. It was much easier for me to write my story of Kag/Inu on I guess because the story line does not support my cause as much, and I have to look into things more and more to make sense of them actually being a couple.

Characters: The shard squad for now (sorry about the name… I couldn't resist), two characters will make their way into our story line… very familiar characters.

Summary: What is it like to lose the world in which you once lived? To lose the people you loved? To lose your identity? What would become of your future? Only they know. (Miroku/Kagome)

Rating: R – And why is that? Because in later chapters I'm going to include lemons to satisfy the perverts... well actually… they are there to satisfy my need to write smut… Anyways! I might have to tone my original smut scenes down a bit… I used some pretty naughty words D and some neet stuff I found in a Karma-Sutra book (sorry if I spelled that wrong… it's late and I'm tired)… I wonder what I'm allowed to get away with?

* * *

Only They Know 

By Gabreilla Moushigo

* * *

It was just another day for the Inu-Yasha and friends, still looking for Naraku, still trudging on endlessly from place to place in search of answers. Inu-Yasha decided to have mercy on them today and set up camp. 

'Is it always going to be like this?' Kagome thought, so very tired of it all. Finally, last month she had just given up on her schooling… all she did was fail anyway. It was a miserable thought, but about all that was left for her to do was to stay here. She wondered, when the time came, if she would be able to chose to stay here or not… or if she would really want to stay here at all. 'Miroku and Sango are… happy…' she groaned inwardly, jealous, even though she tries to squelch that particular emotion. Kagome half wished that Sango would just go ahead and… date… or whatever you called it here… Miroku already. 'At least he shows her affection, and cares for her! He is also gentle and always had something nice to say… unlike Inu-Yasha…' She didn't hate the half demon, but it upset her to no end that he could never be truly hers. He would always think of Kikyo… or would push her away… or… something.

"It's not good to brood so much Lady Kagome." Miroku gently reminded from the other side of the fire he and Inu-Yasha built. He pulled out a few vegetables out of her bag and began slicing them, offering her a few so she could help.

"You should talk… you brood all the time." Kagome teased.

"Ah… true, true." He admitted, going about his task. "But that's why I have all of you here… to cheer me up, hm?" His eyes met with hers for a moment, a compassionate smile appearing.

"Yes… and I have you to cheer me up." Kagome just realized what she said. "I mean _all_ of you to cheer me up, of course."

"Of course." He agreed, but she thought it held a mocking tone. A sly grin spread across his face.

"Watch what you say monk." Inu-Yasha clocked Miroku on the head upon entering camp.

"I don't know what your talking about Inu-Yasha… I meant no harm." Miroku said quickly.

"It better stay that way." Inu-Yasha glared at him, then looked down at Kagome, watching her peal the skin off of a potato. "And as for you…"

"How was Kikyo this evening?" Kagome said flatly, causing Inu-Yasha to stutter. She really didn't care anymore if he saw Kikyo and she understood how things were. It was just so stupid for him to be treating her like she was his, when he really didn't have any say at all. Besides… Miroku was just a friend… and it just wasn't fair if they weren't allowed to talk. It still hurt her… because she loved Inu-Yasha… but… she needed to let it go. Mentioning Kikyo was the easiest way to shut him up about anything, she contemplated 'sit'-ing him a couple times… but that usually just made him yell more.

"Can I help chop vegetables, Miroku?" Shippo asked, sympathetic for the knot forming on Miroku's head. He decided to ignore Inu-Yasha who had suddenly went red in the face trying to figure out what to tell Kagome.

"Maybe when you are older." He said, "We don't need you cutting yourself."

"I won't." Shippo promised.

Miroku tried to think of something for him to do. "Doesn't Kagome have some of those 'snack cakes' in her bag too?"

Shippo's eyes widened. "She does?"

"Yes…" He leaned down, whispering. "And they are for dinner… maybe you should help unwrap them for us and put them on the plates!" He gave him a wink. "I think there might be an odd number too… so I think that one person could have two."

"You think?" The little boy became excited.

"And if you were the one unwrapping them… maybe you can have that extra cake before dinner… before anyone notices it."

Shippo gave Miroku a small awkward wink. "I understand." He tried to look as nonchalant as possible while walking over to Kagome's bag and removing the plates and utensils… but most importantly… the snack cakes! He did a very poor job, but no one seemed to notice either way.

"That was nice of you." Kagome complimented. Miroku said nothing and just smiled while Inu-Yasha lowered his lids a little in annoyance. They were all acting strange lately. Kagome was becoming more distant, upset about Kikyo. He didn't feel too much animosity from her though, not as much as he used to. She only mentioned her when he was about to go on a tirade… which only served to shut him up… because whatever he had to deal with - she tried to remind him was only dwarfed in comparison with what he put her through. She was also upset about her schooling… it seemed like there was no help for it… so she gave it up.

Miroku seemed more preoccupied with his hand as of late, trying to figure out how much time he had left. The puncture in his hand was still small, but he worried… Inu-Yasha could understand this. It couldn't be easy to think about it sometime. Despite the worry, Miroku never took his foul mood out on anyone.

Sango was still depressed about her brother, again, nothing Inu-Yasha couldn't understand. She wanted him back, and unfortunately she was neglecting everything and everyone else around her because of it. She had this horribly foul air about her that upset everyone deeply. While she wasn't totally unpleasant, she was far from being the social butterfly of the group.

That stupid little fox brat was probably the only one that didn't have a care in the world. Well… Inu-Yasha couldn't deny the poor rodent a little happiness. After all, in his young life he had his share of pain. He had no parents, but at least he knew that Kagome was staying now and that made the brat unusually happy. He lashed out less and less, no longer worried if his adopted mother Kagome would leave and come back or not.

WWHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRR!

"What in the world is that?!" Miroku shouted.

Inu-Yasha's ears perked up, his gaze following suit. 'What the crap?!' His frown deepened. It looked like some sort of glowing green-purple gloom of color swirling about in the distance.

"What does that look like Miroku?!" Inu-Yasha asked, none to quietly either.

Miroku sensed something evil about the vortex that was forming overhead. It felt almost like a curse… almost like… his mind went blank for a moment. The winds produced by the afar off storm were ripping up trees from the ground. "I-I don't know… but… it looks like my wind tunnel!" He looked at his hands, the winds from even this far away were deafening. As if by magic the tunnel started spinning backwards and throwing things back into earth, not perfectly mind you… but it was so weird – like some reverse tornado.

"We should check this out." Inu-Yasha said. "Let's go!"

"Kirara!" Sango called, Miroku and her took their seats along with Shippo. Kagome decided to ride on Inu-Yasha's back.

* * *

A man with black and purple robes fell flat on his ass with a grunt, "UGH!" A small woman figure with long black hair fell into the lake behind him. "Oh!" He cried, turning around after her, he started wading in the water, getting his robes soggy and dirty. "Where are you?" He wondered, his gaze drawn up to the sky in fear. 'We came from that?' he felt himself shiver, 'But why? Just when they had some peace… just when…' He shook that thought off. He continued looking for her; worried she might be drowning in this waist high water. He saw something stir and opened his mouth in a question "K-!?" and then was pulled under.

* * *

The sky started to clear up, but they followed the sight all the same. "We're getting closer." Inu-Yasha announced, bounding from tree to tree. The winds finally died down. When they all finally reached the site they stopped, and stood still in the clearing the vortex had made. 

Miroku diverted his eyes when he saw the gaping hole in the ground that the winds had made… so much like… He was interrupted by Inu-Yasha's sniffing. "Can you tell what it is Inu-Yasha."

"No…" He stopped, "It looks like whoever was here vanished." He tried another sniff to the ground. 'Weird… it smells like Miroku has been here before… it's almost stale... but not too old either' He half wondered how he could get that smell from this place… maybe since that stupid vortex was similar to Miroku's… maybe that's where the smell came from. But… could a vortex have a smell? Without a second thought he went over to Miroku and took his hand.

"Why… Inu-Yasha… I would have never thought-" Miroku put his other hand to one of his cheeks in a pretend blush, as he had often seen young maidens do.

"Keep it to yourself monk." Inu-Yasha warned, he began sniffing his hand. 'Huh… well… if the vortex has a smell I can't…. wait a second!' He sniffed a bit more earnestly.

Miroku looked like he was close to dying – what the hell was Inu-Yasha doing?! Then it hit him what he did just last night… he was sure he cleaned himself off. He knew he did… did he use enough soap? Even if he did… could Inu-Yasha tell?

"Monk…" He growled.

"What did I do?! You're sniffing me!" Miroku said, mortified at being found out. It was one thing for them to find him drooling over some girl… but it would be humiliating in front of these lovely ladies if someone else voiced what happened.

"Oh… your just sick." His eyes narrowed on him. "Why didn't you warn me you stupid pervert?!" A fist came down and Miroku blocked it deftly.

"Inu-Yasha… wouldn't you much rather talk this through?" Miroku said, his usual stupid smile in place.

"No!"

"Why are they fighting?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Because they are stupid." Kagome answered. "They don't need a reason to fight…" She was calm because she knew that they were just messing around anyway. Inu-Yasha wasn't any angrier than usual, other wise Miroku would be flat on his back.

Sango laughed a little. "I guess they don't." She watched them as they mock battled, the moment of worry over the vortex no longer consuming them.

But it was dangerous to let their guard down, who knew what lurked beyond the clearing and the bushes… the trees and the waters? He would always watch them, and wait…

* * *

End of the first chapter! What did you think? I tried to make as little Kagome and Inu-Yasha angst as I could… but that's how the story goes, right? I knew that they had it – but I didn't want to play it up and turn him into a total jerk, you know? 

If you think you know where this story is going… you don't know anything yet! Well… in which case… if you HAVE figured it out… then… you know everything! Stay out of my mind you evil brain trolls! runs around

stops Anyway – I'll try to update the next chapter soon. I have a lot of story line written out already – but I have to fill in the missing holes. I hope I didn't leave any in this one… or I would feel really silly!


	2. Old Friends, Yet New

Legal stuff: I don't own Inu-Yasha or the characters within the story – I'm just borrowing. D I'm not making any money… period… so don't worry hehe.

* * *

Only They Know: Old Friends, Yet New 

By Gabreilla Moushigo

* * *

Last time: 

"Oh… your just sick." His eyes narrowed on him. "Why didn't you warn me you stupid pervert?!" A fist came down and Miroku blocked it deftly.

"Inu-Yasha… wouldn't you much rather talk this through?" Miroku said, his usual stupid smile in place.

"No!"

"Why are they fighting?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Because they are stupid." Kagome answered. "They don't need a reason to fight…" She was calm because she knew that they were just messing around anyway. Inu-Yasha wasn't any angrier than usual, other wise Miroku would be flat on his back.

Sango laughed a little. "I guess they don't." She watched them as they mock battled, the moment of worry over the vortex no longer consuming them.

But it was dangerous to let their guard down, who knew what lurked beyond the clearing and the bushes… the trees and the waters? He would always watch them, and wait…

* * *

SNAP! A twig broke and the CRACKLE CRUNCH! of the leaves followed. A man stood in the shadows before them. They all froze when they saw him. He had billowing robes; they were hazy in the gloom cast by the trees.

"Inu-Yasha-?" Kagome began asking, worried. She noticed that the man in the darkness flinched. That only made her think of one person… but? Why was he here?

'Damn!' Either Inu-Yasha's nose was playing with him… or this man had absolutely no scent at all. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't figure it out. For someone to stand there… that close without a smell… Could this be Naraku? Wasn't he taller? "If you're finished playing in the shadows you can come out here with us!" Inu-Yasha mocked, hoping to get a reaction.

Sango had enough and sent her boomerang into the woods, the man held up us staff, and barrier forming around him and the huge object just made a loud WONK! sound before it bounced off and tumbled to the ground.

"Ha… hah ha ha ha." A laugh, everyone froze at the familiarity of it. The man stepped out of the shadows and their mouths gaped. "Ladies… no need to stare like that… there is plenty for all."

Miroku?!

Inu-Yasha glared backwards, wondering how the hell the little bastard moved so quickly. 'Miroku?!' He looked in front of him "MIROKU?!" he shouted.

The man who looked strangely like their friend looked into the back of the crowd. "Ah… I see…" He said, but refused to tell anyone his findings.

"_You_ SEE?!" Inu-Yasha said, his mouth agape still. This had to be a trick! Either that… or they were suffering from some mass hallucination. Maybe Naraku had put something in the air to screw with their minds… maybe he was just dreaming?

"Miroku!" A woman's voice came from overhead, close to the man. She stood atop a small, but very steep hill. Inu-Yasha couldn't believe his eyes. Was that? Kikyo? She wore the priestess robes… her hair… the same style as when he first met her. Only… her face carried more gentleness, more concern… almost like she were still alive. She didn't smell like Kikyo… she had a normal human smell… Kagome's smell in fact! What in the hell was going on?

"Kagome?" The man answered.

"Catch me!" She cried, throwing her body down.

"Wait!" Miroku stumbled forward to catch her, and did so with very little grace. At least he didn't drop her. "Give me more warning next time." He cautioned.

She had noticed them all from the beginning. "How is this possible?" She pushed away from the man. "Sango? Shippo? Kirara?" She smiled at them so sweetly, so genuinely and so happily that they couldn't help but smile too. "Inu-Yasha?" She said softly. The man behind her looked a little perturbed at the sound of her voice. "How is it that you are all alive?" She then noticed a girl that looked very much like her. "You are me." She gasped, then looking at Miroku. "They are us…"

"It would seem." The man that looked like Miroku said. "Where do you think we are?"

"Naraku must have done this." She said softly, but too happy to see her friends to care.

"Maybe if you two explained yourselves…" Miroku began. "We could understand the situation a little better?"

* * *

They spent hours at a time explaining everything that had happened. First they talked about their adventures. How they all met, how they battled to get the Shikon jewel. Then they told them how their friends had slowly left them. Shippo was the first to die. Kagome recalled tearfully. Then her friend Sango died next. Kirara decided to stay with them, even after that. 

Inu-Yasha, in their time, suggested that they would get more done if they separated. He went with Kikyo and Miroku went with Kagome. Kirara stayed with the two humans, the demon cat making sure that they were free from harm when she could. They met up together when there was a great need, and the battles became to strong for just two people to handle. Of course, they always separated afterwards. Then the two recalled their last memory of that time… when they faced down Naraku. With his last remnants of strength he wished to take Miroku away, hoping that his loss would destroy them mentally, even if he could no longer kill them. Just as Miroku started hoping that the curse in his hand was leaving him, another whirlwind appeared and picked him up. Kagome threw herself at him and tangled around his legs, being pulled up to… and then… they were here.

"I hope Inu-Yasha is taking care of Kirara." The woman named Kagome said.

The man from her time placed a hand on her shoulder, not having the heart to tell her that he had seen the demon cat die before his very eyes. Even if she had lived… he doubted that Inu-Yasha would've waited around with her, but rather went with Kikyo into the world beyond… where he belonged with her. He never voiced such things though, for they would only upset her. "I'm sure she is fine and happy."

"That's amazing." Sango decided to be the bearer of the dreaded cliché.

"We all died?" Shippo asked. The two nodded their heads in unison.

It hurt this woman to look at Shippo, he was the first to go, and one of the hardest for her to let go of. She had always looked out for the little boy… and even after just a little while… she started to think of him as her own son. She dreamed at times, when everything was over, that she would be able to take care of him. She missed having someone to take care of… then again… Miroku was enough to take care of… he was just a little boy in a big body… a little boy with a thing for butts apparently. When Sango left it was up to her to deal with the ass-grabber… oh well… she had to take one for the team if they were ever going to get rid of Naraku. But… now that all that was over… "Miroku!" SMACK! Only, she slapped his arm instead of his face. "Have you no shame? We've just introduced ourselves… show some restraint!"

"I couldn't help myself my dear…" He purred. "When presented with such-"

"He's just as perverted as ours." Sango said incredulously. "Great… that's just great! We have two deviants in camp now! What shall we do?" They laughed at that.

Inu-Yasha thought about their story for a minute. "Well… what are you two going to do now?"

"Well… we obviously cannot get back." The man called Miroku said. "I wouldn't know the first thing about doing that… nor would I want to risk our lives." He paused. "We also wouldn't want to impose upon you, since… well… it might be very confusing for you."

Inu-Yasha scoffed. "Who cares about that? Kagome looks different enough… and you… well… your taller than our monk… but…" He tried to think of something else.

"Maybe you could wear something to identify yourself." Their Miroku suggested.

"Here, wear this!" Kagome said helpfully, pulling out of her bag a bright red scarf. "It's getting cold anyway, it will keep you warm." She wrapped it around his neck a couple times. "I brought it for me… but it's not that cold out yet… and when I go back home next week I can get another."

"Thank you for your gift." He said politely.

"Who said you could go back?!" Inu-Yasha shouted. "I thought you didn't have school anymore?!"

Kagome turned so quickly everyone was surprised she didn't break her neck. "I don't you idiot! I wanted to go see my family!" Kagome shouted back, careful to pronounce her words carefully for him, just in case he missed any.

"What's more import-?!"

"SIT!" She yelled at his face right before he fell into the dirt. "You dummy!"

"K-Kagome!" He wailed, the night drifting off in peals of laughter.

* * *

The next day they set out again, the initial shock had left them about the strange couple's appearance. What were they to do? Leave them there? Besides, they could feel great power radiating from them. They would be foolish to give up powerful allies that not only knew how to destroy Naraku, but also knew everyone and their quirks along with that. 

The two kept to themselves though, singsong smiles dancing across their faces every so often. They were happy, despite all that was happening… it was as if their friends were reborn. They looked on their doubles with just as much carefree happiness as they showed the others. In a way, they were almost living their younger lives through them again. It delighted them to see how much happier they were than they at their age.

Miroku-san often complimented them, saying how wonderful they worked together. They all guessed his reasons behind it were because the people in their time were all but eternally separated.

The other Kagome was the same, despite her being just as good as Kikyo with the bow and arrows… if not better… she complimented little Kagome on how much she learned in so little time.

The others started to enjoy the two's company just as much. Sango thought that this Miroku must be some Godsend… for she never had to endure his groping hands or lecherous comments; Inu-Yasha liked him for the same reason. Inu-Yasha also liked the two of them, but for other reasons still. The new woman promised to help them while Kagome was away, so that she could complete her studies. She clucked her tongue when she heard that Kagome had decided to quit. Telling her "You should stay in school and finish. You don't have to stay there all the time, and once you get finished with the tests and studying you need to do, you can come right back." Her eyes promised that there would be no rude interruptions by Inu-Yasha anymore. Sango liked her because she was sympathetic towards her losing her brother. "I lost my brother Sota a long time ago." Kagome mused. "The well is shut up, and far away from me now." A sigh escaped between her lips. "I miss him… I wish I could have said goodbye." And Sango cried, someone who finally, truly understood.

* * *

Kagome watched her double walk in front of her, they had been together for several days. They had gotten so much accomplished, they even managed to steal back a huge chunk of the Shikon Jewel from Naraku. It appalled her how much she looked like Kikyo when she got older. She even did her hair up the same way as when she first met Kikyo. How strange… she of all people didn't want to even think of Kikyo… much less look like her… but she wondered how _she_ thought of it. 

"Ummm…" How did you address yourself? "_Kago-chan_?" There we go… keep it natural.

Her older self stopped, turned and smiled at the nickname. "Yes _Kagome_?"

By the inflection on her name she realized how weird it must have been to say her name… either that… or she was teasing her. By the looks of it, it might be the later, since when did she start acting like that? "Um… why do you wear those clothes? Why do you wear your hair like that?" Stupid question, she knew it, but she had to know or it would bother her all through the trip!

"Kago-chan" seemed to be taken aback by her abruptness, but she smiled softly as if to say 'she is me after all'. "Because this is how some priestesses chose to look."

"But… doesn't it remind you of something… or someone?" She scratched the side of her face nervously, hoping her words wouldn't offend her. Maybe in her time Kikyo was never reborn… maybe she never cared for Inu-Yasha the same way.

"It did, I'll admit… but does it really matter in the long run?" She sighed. "I cannot keep living in the past, and to "not do my hair a certain way just because someone else that I didn't like did it this way" is just silly." She hoped that she didn't sound to harsh saying it that way. "Kagome…" She really looked at her. "I know that it hurts sometimes… and I do not know what your future holds… but do not be bitter… or lose yourself." She offered a hopeful smile. "If it happens, it will happen… if it doesn't then you will find someone else… and these little things will not seem so important in time." God… she felt soooo friggin' preachy just then.

"I guess I see what your saying." Jeeze, what's with the speech? 'It's easy for her to say that life isn't hard… she hadn't had to deal with Inu-Yasha the…' She stopped in mid thought, 'Yes she did.' Suddenly she felt like one of the biggest fools of all time. She was refusing advice… from her older self! She nearly slapped her cheeks in embarrassment.

"You see," Kago-chan laughed. "You're doing it again." She started walking again on the path with the others. "Do not worry so much Kagome, have fun and enjoy yourself."

"Ummmm… Kago-chan?"

"Yes?" She answered patiently.

"How long were you with Inu-Yasha?" Kagome questioned.

"Long enough." She snorted humorously.

"Were you ever-?"

"Yes." She answered, knowing what she was about to ask.

'So she did love Inu-Yasha.' Kagome thought. "Weren't you sad when he went away?"

"Oh yes… I was…" She said. "I thought it was the end of the world… but I got over it eventually. There is no reason to cry any longer over it… besides…" And she left it like that, with a grin.

Kago-chan ran off in front of everyone laughing, leaving Kagome staring at her back. "W-wait!" Kagome yelled. "'Besides' what?! C'mon! Tell me!"

* * *

They all sat around the fire, Inu-Yasha in his tree, Kagome in her sleeping bag huddled up with her strangely silent Shippo, Sango sleeping with her blankets huddled around her, her giant boomerang close by just in case, Kirara laying on her shoulder. Miroku was the only one awake. Instead of sleeping he decided to meditate. The two figures that were added to the group seemed to stay close together, if not for warmth but for a familiarity in the world they had lost. 

Miroku would not admit as much, but he felt sorry for them. They had lost so much, worked so hard… and for what? To be slung back into another nightmare, the same nightmare they thought they had corrected… and on top of that… they no longer had an identity. Miroku was Miroku and Kagome was Kagome… Miroku started understanding Kagome's plight with Kikyo now… maybe not the love triangle stuff involved, but the loss of one's self. That Miroku was now Miro-kun by some and Miroku-san or Miroku-sama to others and all knew Kagome as Kago-chan. They no longer had their names.

One thing he didn't regret however was to see how strong they had gotten. How much more mature Kagome was, and… even how much more suave he had become. It was so interesting to see them, it was like being able to look into the future for just one moment and to see what all of life held.

He did not open his eyes fully, but something shocked him… this man… his hand… was still wrapped. Miroku could not hold that dead feeling inside the pit of his belly. 'But… why?! Wasn't the curse supposed to be lifted once Naraku was taken care of? Wasn't there just the least bit of hope?' He sank miserably into himself.

"Hrmmm?" The elder Kagome seemed to budge a little.

"Kagome…" Miroku-chan nudged her and his voice seemed very suggestive.

"What?" She seemed grumpy for a moment. Then she looked at him, when she was fully awake. "What is it?" She asked quietly.

"Maybe we should… take a walk… and talk about a few things." He whispered, his face dangerously close to hers.

Kagome visibly shivered at that. "B-but…"

"Let's go now, before it gets too late." He sighed. "Besides, we are pretty close to… our place… do you remember that spot?"

"It is around here?" She looked about, finally recognizing everything. "Ah!" She exclaimed in a hushed tone. "I see." Then it seemed as if something had struck her, her eyes narrowed. "No way!"

They continued to argue so quietly he could not near them any longer; finally he grabbed one of her arms and pulled her very close and whispered into her ear.

Miroku could only guess that she was shivering in fear from the look in her eyes. Something was up. He watched as they silently got up, dusted themselves and rolled up their sleeping blankets. He pretended to sleep until he was sure they were out of earshot. He nudged Sango awake after rising to his feet. "Sango… come with me…"

"Hm?" She woke up. "What do you want Miroku?"

* * *

The end of chapter 2! I dunno... what do you guys think? I was hoping the whole different world didn't sound to weird for a story. I actually wrote the prequel to this story before I even wrote this one - then I thought of this story line. I'm probably going to finish "Only They Know" up first though. Review please, just want to make sure you guys like it. 


	3. Secrets of the Heart

Legal stuff: I don't own Inu-Yasha.

Warnings: Little kiddies shouldn't be reading this - there is some pretty colorful language in my chapters... among other things... So parents - beware!

* * *

Only They Know: Secrets of the Heart 

By Gabreilla Moushigo

* * *

'We have been following them forever.' Sango whined mentally, tired and wanting to go back to sleep. Inu-Yasha was probably going to wake them up nice and early and they were going to have to break their backs just to walk wherever the hell he wanted them to… For one day… wouldn't it be nice to just… sleep in? And now… this stupid monk in front of her was cutting into yet even more valuable sleep time. 

She wondered if she could talk Kirara into having nap breaks. She could sleep on her shoulder while she slept for a while, then she could carry her on her back while she slept… wouldn't that be wonderful? She was sure that Kirara wouldn't mind… she loved naps…

"Miroku… are you sure we should be following them?" Sango paused, shoving a branch quietly out of the way.

"I had a bad feeling." He declared, picking a rather large leaf to conceal himself.

"But why?" Sango huffed, believing that he must be one of the most stupid men on earth. "That man _is_ YOU! Why are you so worried?" She said in harsh, but hushed whisper.

"If you had seen the look on Lady Kagome's face then you would understand." He stated plainly, his face serious. "I think she is afraid of him."

"What did he do?" Sango asked, "How could you tell?"

"He just looked at her," He felt weird referring to 'himself' as someone else, but this whole situation was strange. "And she shivered, like she was afraid." He started taking slower, quieter steps; speaking so soft Sango could barely hear anymore. "He also refers to her in a very familiar manner… all the time… even I never have said that as much… I'm wondering what he is up to…"

"You think that he is not who he claims to be?" Sango asked, and he nodded. "Maybe they are better friends in their time… or world… or whatever you call it." She protested, but kept her voice down. "But… if you think she is afraid…" She worried, her eyes going wide. "Do you think it's one of Naraku's tricks?"

"I don't know." The two figures that they had been tailing for the last fifteen minutes at least finally came to a halt in a clearing. He strained to hear what they said at first, and then decided to stand closer, behind the bushes, just to make sure.

The two sat side by side, staring at the lake in the clearing. "It's here." The older Kagome said quietly. "Do you think that the hot spring is in the caves beyond too?"

The older Miroku laughed a little. "I think it would be safe to say yes." He took a breath, "I believe everything in this time is the same… but the people are different."

"Much different." She agreed.

"They are so lucky." He sighed.

"We are lucky too." Her voice was wistful.

"That we are."

Miroku listened to them patiently, hoping to gain some insight into their new friend's world. While he was fearful for Kagome at first, he wasn't so sure that his copy was as evil as he had originally thought. Kagome was probably twenty years old, if not a bit older, his… 'other self' was probably twenty five or so. 'Such a silly detail' Miroku thought, but he couldn't get their age out of his mind. Maybe he should have asked. He snapped back to attention when they began talking again. 'Damn… what did I miss?' His elder counter part had turned to the side, half facing Kagome.

Kagome took her Miroku's hand and stared at it, tracing the lines in it. The couple in the bushes gave each other a look for a moment, then looked back to see what they would do next. "I'm glad." She pulled the flap back from his glove.

The Miroku in the bushes nearly sucked all the air out of the immediate area… 'Has she gone MAD?! Didn't she know-?' He stopped his mental tirade long enough to noticed that nothing had happened.

"It was getting close… wasn't it?" She asked.

Older Miroku nodded his head with a smile. "It was probably only a few days left." He chuckled. "I guess we're good with timing huh?" He began staring at her with such intensity that it was even hard for the couple in the bushes to witness.

"Yeah," Kagome said, letting his hand drop and blushing. She turned her face away from his stare. "I guess we are."

"Kagome dearest." He turned his whole body this time; he cupped her cheek and lifted her face to look up at him.

"You know…" She said, looking down and refusing to meet his gaze. "I would have come with you." Then she clarified, "If we couldn't get rid of the curse."

He looked at her in horror for a moment. "But why?" He almost choked on his words.

"Why would I want to go on living in the feudal era if you weren't around to enjoy life with me?" She smiled sadly, "Besides," And looking up at him finally she said. "I couldn't let you leave all by yourself."

The elder Miroku looked touched and almost sad. "At least…" he began, "It did not come to that… but I was glad that you were beside me Kagome." He pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead. "I am glad that you still are now."

Sango nearly choked, but kept quiet, their relationship was starting to dawn on her. 'They must have fallen in love or something… or maybe they are just friends… yes! Just friends! Really good friends…' Her mind raced with the possibilities. 'How sweet… maybe they are just now starting their relationship off.' She _thought_ it was sweet… but she was glad that the future did not hold the same promises that theirs did. She could not imagine her Miroku with… wait… did she just think that? Anyway… back at the task at hand. 'I know I wouldn't have tried being with that stupid perverted monk if Naraku wasn't-'

"Miroku darling…" Kagome giggled, his hands had taken his favorite southerly route to her rear. She bunched up the top of his robes in her small fists. She started shivering, leaning into him further… and… purring? "What if someone sees us out here?"

"Let them." He grinned at her foolishness. Who would be out here after all? "Besides… it's been forever." One of his hands slithered from her back to her shapely bottom.

"It's been only a few days… you are being too dramatic." She tried to make her voice sound stern, but it came out as a pathetic moan.

He fidgeted with the ties on her clothing for a few moments, "Ah, screw it." That was before he got impatient and just started yanking at her clothing until it fell unceremoniously at her feet.

"Miroku, it's freezing out here!" She squealed.

"You won't notice in a few minutes." He had her on the ground in minutes, his clothes flying off in such a speed that almost made Sango's head spin. She wondered if her monk was that good at taking his clothes off.

"Miroku!" Her voice picked up as he ravaged her body with his hands. He ran his nails around all the right places, leaving soft kisses some spots while leaving noticeable love bites on others. He sucked on her left breast until there was a visible mark, then one on her neck low enough for her clothes to hide, and then moved to her thighs and left similar marks there, sucking and licking.

Sango realized in horror that she was watching! It had happened so quickly… she started making up excuses in her mind why she was watching this… with the monk no less! She sneaked a quick glance at her friend, which appeared to be drooling, his eyes taking on a strange light. Her eyes narrowed on him, half wondering if she should leave now. He was one of the biggest perverts she knew… and if he got a little too… frisky… she might have to beat him witless… and… if he tried anything HERE she would die of embarrassment if they were found out! Kagome, even if this wasn't her true friend, deserved a little bit more respect than she was giving her. Sango knew that she would just die if anyone saw them like this… maybe she should leave... before he got any ideas about staying here longer!

Miroku's tongue plunged into Kagome, she squeaked, her hands finding his hair and playing with it. She mindlessly whimpered, just laying back and enjoying herself. His fingers slipped into her body one by one, until she was filled. "Miroku!" Her body went into a spasm, she clung to his arms with her hands, her back arched as her thighs wrapped tightly around his head. "Miroku." She whimpered, the last spasm leaving her body.

"I'll never tire of hearing that." He panted, giving her a final lick before raising himself above her. He pushed her legs backward until her knees touched her chest. He nearly lost it right there, staring down at her like this. His fingers once again found her entrance, pushed them in and smiled, finding it just the way he wanted. "My Kagome."

"I'll never get sick of hearing that either." She said in her strange way. He always loved that about her, how she said things that were so odd… she was so… exotic in that way.

He sat upon his knees, placing her feet on his chest and pulling her hips into his lap. He gave her a wicked smile before entering her. She lay helplessly on her back, half of her body in the grass and half in his lap. Their sporadic breathing crackled in the cool night air. "Mi… Mi…" She tried to formulate his name but failed miserably.

"Yes Kagome?" He opened his eyes, after closing them briefly, enjoying the sensations coursing through him.

"Harder… please." She panted as he began playing between her legs.

He grinned, "Of course my love." She was on her stomach in an instant; he lifted her hips and spread her legs with his knee. "Here I come." He said evilly, plunging into her. He slammed into the back of her with each trust, making her cry out for his effort, which he gladly absorbed. His fingers found that spot between her legs again and endlessly tormented it. He didn't mind the view either; he ran his other hand over his favorite spot on her. She breasts swung back and forth with each trust.

"Miroku, I…"

Before Kagome could finish her sentence she was on her back again, his time his body was pressed into hers, one of her legs all but touching the ground behind her as he filled her again, his body keeping up the pace. "Miroku!" She gasped, "MIROKU!" She shrieked into the air.

Her insides clasped around him snuggly in spasms, he growled, releasing himself into her; his growl almost broke off into a whine. He removed her leg from his shoulder before he collapsed beside her, drawing her next to him. 'All night.' He promised. "When we can walk again… how about we go give that hot spring a visit shall we?"

"Ungh." Sango heard the stupid monk groan beside her and she nearly died when she realized how quickly things had happened… wow! That was fast – and so! Her face flushed up. It was so passionate! She of course wouldn't want such a vigorous loving during her first time… but… was it their first time? Of course it couldn't be... they were too... 'Oh NO!' she mentally screamed 'Bad Sango! Bad! Now that perverted idiot was going to think evil things of you!' She dared a look at him, and he was staring at her with an evil grin and a flushed face.

"You better not have any weird ideas!" she admonished harshly, but quiet enough for them not to hear.

"I cannot believe this dearest Sango…" He began. "_You _of all people… a voyeur… oh my."

"You were looking too!" She squeaked.

"Yes but you… one might think you… wanted something like this to happen…"

"Not with you dirt bag… never ever!" She took note that the heated couple had FINALLY decided to go to the cave, giving her ample room to stand up, and so she did.

"Now, now Sango… please don't misjudge my good intentions…"

"You've never had a good intention in your life!"

"Kago-chan over there seems to think I do…"

"That…" She started. "He…" She began. "You!" Let's try this again shall we? "Your nothing like him!" She stated flatly, "And if you asked Kago-chan she would say the same thing!" 'Did I say all that?!' she wailed into her mind. 'I meant to say that you are not him… not… oh God… I hope I didn't upset him.'

"I see." It seemed that she did, and his good and somewhat perverted/evil mood had subsided. That was good right? That's what she wanted… right? "Let's go back to camp and…" A halfhearted smile returned to his lips, "and tell everyone that we might not be leaving for a while." His smile faded as soon as he uttered those words. He lifted his body up, his hands finding his golden staff, the rings around the top jingling.

Sango stared after him, tears smarting her eyes. 'No wonder!' She cried. 'No wonder they chose each other in that time!' Her eyes drifted momentarily back to the cave, the water… the scenery… all swirling in a haze through her tears. 'It must not have been hard… what with the way Inu-Yasha treats Kagome… and how I treat…' Her eyes fell back on Miroku's retreating back. 'I'm sorry!' She wanted to reach out to him… but… she just couldn't. 'But…' She reasoned. 'Things are different for us right? We can all still be together… we still have a chance! Kagome can still have Inu-Yasha… and I can still have Miroku…' that's how it was supposed to be! 'It has to be!' But… looking at the two lovers… it made it hard to decide what was right. She never saw either of the two that happy… ever… not in this life anyway.

Sango could remember countless times that she had to consol Kagome as she cried for Inu-Yasha… she could remember the sighs and the endless rolling in her sleeping bag as she waiting for her brave warrior to return from Kikyo. Then… she could also remember all the times when Miroku stared at the fire at night; sometimes he looked totally dead on the inside. His eyes carried no happiness; no guilt and no anger… nothing. Sometimes he would stare at his hand in the same way… but there was never a kind hand on his shoulder… nothing… nothing… except… Kagome… she remembered Kagome reaching out and touching him one time when his mind was twisted into a miserable funk and couldn't get release. He just smiled then, and went into peaceful meditation. Was that what kindness did? Were she and Inu-Yasha really being fair to the ones… that… they _loved_?

"Sango." Miroku called, realizing that she was left behind. "Hurry up now…" His voice was a little lighter than before, but still a tad sullen.

'I'm sorry Miroku! I'm sorry!' She wiped her tears away and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry Miroku, coming!" 'Why can't I apologize correctly?!' She cursed and followed behind him.

* * *

Me: Sorry... couldn't help but put a lemon in there... it's rated R after all! I get so tired of all the wishy washy rated R's that don't have the good stuff. (Smirks) This particular lemon was one of the easiet I ever written... it just sort of came out, y'know? For some reason I've not been inspired to write one for a while... so it's been hard. 

Oh! Sorry about the lack of lemon warnings for this chapter! I didn't want to announce it like other authors might – it might give away the surprise… even though… I feel sometimes there really isn't any surprise at all to what happened. (Blush) We can still have lemons right? I can't remember how things are going on anymore. I made sure to write it in a way were it wasn't too weird - left out some words here and there. I guess if something happens I can shorten this chapter more and then put it up on adult fiction for all to enjoy. Oh well... we'll see!

Anyway! Thank you for the reviews! It makes me so happy that people liked it! Tell me if you want me continue this fic! I wouldn't mind writing more. (Smiles)

The next chapter should be up in a few days at least. I'm not sure how many holes I still have in my story, so I'll try to freshen it up as much as possible. Thank you again!


	4. Dreams of Times Past

Warnings: This is rated "R" for a little adult content, possible horror and language. Be mindful and turn back now if you might be offended.

Legal: I don't own Inu-Yasha... but I wouldn't mind if I did... if you know what I mean... ha ha ha... oh... never mind.

* * *

Only They Know: Dreams of Times Past

By Gabreilla Moushigo

* * *

He lay quietly for a long time with Kagome at his side, her eyes were closed as she rested soundly. He smiled smugly at that, knowing he was the reason behind her deep sleep. He shut his eyes, dreaming of the days past, remembering all those wonderful days that they were together. He knew that they would have to get up in a couple ours to rejoin the group... but for now... he just lay there... and thought... and dreamed.

* * *

He remembered when Inu-Yasha and Kikyo tried to send Kagome home… he remembered everything. They told her that they no longer needed her help. Kikyo sealed the well, telling her that if she went back, she would be trapped there forever. They knew, that she would return. How could she leave her family behind, when she had nothing left here for her? Kikyo wanted her to leave because it made her feel unneeded in her own time. Inu-Yasha wanted her to leave for her own safety. He could not look at her anymore; her face carried too many happy memories… happy memories that were taken away long before their time.

Either way, they had left her back at Kaede's hut, not bothering to offer Miroku a part in their group either. Making him feel worthless as well. He was a human, and while his curse proved useful, they did not need him, he was weak. He did not want to leave with them though, would not have even if they had asked. His place was by Kagome, as it always had been. He couldn't help but feel a little miffed though, but he was equally upset for Kagome.

Miroku watched her silently, as she just stared out into the doorway for what seemed like an hour. Inu-Yasha and Kikyo were long gone… they were not coming back. Inu-Yasha was not coming back. She got up slowly, her hands reaching for her heavy bag. She sniffled a little, her heart breaking. He stiffened a little at the sight, 'Oh… to be the man to mend her fractured heart.' He had thought. If it had been up to him, it would be him, would've been him from the beginning. There were just too many things in the way… too many hurts… and her love for Inu-Yasha… Miroku wondered when he started considering Kagome so important to him… and then he realized… 'Since forever ago.' He thought with a smile, watching her beautiful face in a perpetual frown. 'Since we first met.'

Kagome looked at him, her frown leaving and forming a sad smile. She walked to the door and he followed, like a lovesick kitten, he would follow her forever. They finally came to the well, that… terrible well.

"I guess it's true… they did place a seal on it." She must have felt the magical power behind it too.

"Yes." He was the one to frown now. She placed her hand on the lip of the well and his heart started crashing against his chest painfully. He had to know. "Kagome…" Miroku breathed, feeling that there were no more reasons for pleasantries. He loosely remembered not putting the –sama at the end of her name. "Are you… leaving?" his voice quivered, but he hoped she didn't notice.

"Yes Miroku…" She sighed, her breath visible in the cold night air. "Without Inu-Yasha… I have nothing here…" She glanced at him with her saddened, guilt-ridden face.

'That's not true.' Miroku thought sadly, not speaking his thoughts aloud. "I see."

"I'm going to go home now…" She said, looking at his stony face, his lips were pressed in a fine line. She wondered what he was thinking. "I guess this is good-bye, huh?" She put on a happy face for his benefit, reaching out to hug him. It was a lighthearted embrace. "You be good… alright?" She clucked her tongue, trying to retain the cheerful air about her, hoping that in some way it would make their parting easier. "No perverted monk stuff."

Before he could blink she was on the well edge, dipping her feet into the seemingly unending pit. He didn't understand what snapped in his brain at that moment, but he just knew that he could not let her leave. He was on top of her in a moment, just as she was pushing herself off the lip. He grabbed at her arms, ripping one of her sleeves in his effort to keep her from falling. He did manage to get a firmer grasp on her other arm and literally dragged her up and threw her onto the ground, him following suit.

She almost gasped as he clasped onto her so tightly, his arms bands of steel around her body as his whole being seemed to shiver in some strange unknown emotion.

"What about me?!" He wailed into her ear, making her cringe. "What about me?" He said softer.

The heartbreak in his voice was so pitiful she could barely stand it. "Miroku?" His face was buried in her neck; she could not see his expression.

"Don't leave me!" His grasp on her hardened even more, "I have nothing left… no one…" he knew he sounded like a whiney child, but he couldn't help it. What was he supposed to do? Let her go? Let her leave him all alone? He felt selfish in a way, wanting her to give up her life and stay with him. "Please Kagome…" his eyes sought her understanding, his violet gaze locking with her blue eyes. "Please don't go." He watched as his eyes clouded with unimaginable sadness.

"Miroku… I-" Kagome looked away, not sure how to begin.

Sensing her hesitation, he began to worry. Then he did the only thing he could do, bargain. "If you are worried about living here…" he blurted, "I can take care of you." His mind raced of with things to say before she made up her mind. "You'll never have to do anything Kagome… I'll make sure you have everything you need, you have no reason to worry." At her skeptical look. "You wouldn't!" He exclaimed. "You do not need Inu-Yasha, I can take care of you just as well… no… even better!" At her blush he realized quickly how intimate his proposal must have sounded. He tried to cover it up quickly, his eyes darting this way and that. "I-I mean that you wouldn't have to worry about where your next meal came from… or where you would sleep at night…"

Her eyes narrowed on him. "And where _would_ I be sleeping at night?" She knew he was referring to his innate ability to find free lodging with any village with an… "ominous cloud" hanging overhead… still she couldn't help but taunt him, just a bit.

He chuckled a little, loosening his crushing hold on her just slightly. "With me of course!" He teased, nuzzling her. "One night with me and you'll never want to go home again… or Inu-Yasha." He ground that name out like a curse.

"That's it… I'm so leaving!" Kagome fumed, smiling all the while, her heart started to feel a little lighter. It was so strange… being able to laugh like this again… how did he do it?

His vice like grip was once more in full effect. "Please Kagome-sama… I would never do anything that you wouldn't want me to… besides…" he reasoned. "We could travel together… protect the innocent, hm?" He tried appealing to her helpful side. "There are still many demons lurking around… even after we destroy Naraku…" he faltered seeing her face almost wither in pain at the mention of that horrid demon's name. "I-I'm sorry Kagome."

"No… no… you are right Miroku." She said, looking into his eyes. "I am needed here still… if not for everyone else's sake… for yours. Anyways… what good would it do if I did try to jump back in that well and I couldn't go through it… or worse… if I couldn't come back and make sure you were ok?" Her smile was a sad one.

He felt a bit guilty, but he couldn't help but want her to stay… but… was it all right? "Kagome…" The sun was setting quickly, his breath crackled in the wind. His eyes started shimmering as his words were all but inaudible, but she knew, she understood. "Thank you Kagome."

"It's nothing." She blushed. "Well…" She thought again, "you could show your thanks by getting me some new clothes."

He gasped mockingly, his tears all but dried up in his humor. "A priestesses trying to… b-black mail me? Lady Kagome… I am appalled… and for clothes too." But in his mind he already begun thinking of the clothes that she would need.

"I know this might sound strange to you Miroku…" Kagome began, "but if we are going to start anew…"

"Yes Kagome?" eager to please he smiled.

"Would you please…" she smiled sweetly, "GET OFF OF ME?!" she wailed, blowing his hair back.

"Oh… uh…" Then realizing their position, finally. "No." His face took on an evil, lecherous light. "I think I like this actually." He then had the audacity to rub himself against her, causing her face to turn a horrid tomato red.

"MIKOKU!" She shrieked, looking beyond him.

"Huh?" was all he could get out before-

CRACK!

Kagome's worried face was the last thing he saw.

* * *

Mumbling "Hm?" The back of his head screamed in pain. 'Voices?' He decided to be quite and listen before he made any moves.

"How was I supposed to know?" A masculine voice drawled.

"You big jerk!" A woman's voice, his eyes opened painfully wide, Kagome's voice! "You could've asked…" then she said in a conspiratorial tone. "But thanks for saving me all the same."

She was talking with one of the men from the village. "K-Kagome?"

Her eyes leapt onto him. "Miroku?" She was at his side in a moment. "It's ok… you were just hit over the head… I don't think he cracked your skull or anything."

'Oh… that makes everything better.' He thought bitterly.

"Let me get you something to take care of the pain." Kagome busied herself trying to find something in her bag. He took special note that the clothes she wore were still ripped - he frowned at that.

His mind wandered to right before he was clobbered over the head. He actually tackled Kagome, he thought with a raw smile. That little short thing she wore around her waist… pushed up around her hips. Her legs bent back and nearly wrapped around his middle, seeking comfort in their compromised position. His arms wrapped around her, trapping her arms to her sides. Her shirt ripped… 'Ah… it was a lovely thought.' He sighed.

"What are you sighing about?" Kagome's eyes once again narrowed, unfortunately knowing him all too well. "Your getting that perverted twinkle in your eyes again… you better be good" she warned. "Or I might have to leave your sorry behind and go back home!" She yelled, but still tenderly treated his wounds, yes, he was a pervert, but he was the only one she had left.

"I will." He promised, his thoughts being stored away in his memory for another time. "Do you not have anything else to wear Kagome?"

"Would I have asked _you_ for clothes if I did?" She said, wrapping the bandage snugly, but not too tight. "Feel better now?"

"Hmmm… yes." He hefted himself up slowly. "Surprisingly better." He gave her the benefit of a smile, even though his head still ached a bit. He took her hand in his and rubbed it quietly.

"Miroku?" She questioned, watching him draw close circles on her skin.

"Are you ready to start over?" He said, a hush of excitement in his voice. She knew he was glad that she decided to stay with him. He continued to rub her hand, then her fingers. "It's just you and me this time, Kagome." With that, he kissed her palm.

* * *

She was nothing but tender to him afterwards, he was the center of her world. Oh, she thought of the others all the time… thought about Inu-Yasha… but she was still his… and he was still hers. They were together… and depended on each other for comfort and care.

"What are you smiling about Miroku darling?" Kagome asked.

He opened his eyes to see her grinning, her fingers playing with his hair. "About when I asked you to stay." He said simply, but she knew what he meant.

"I'm glad I did… though I didn't think so at the time." She laughed a little.

He ran his hand down her back, tracing gentle circles there. "Leave me to my thoughts." He admonished. "You should sleep a while." He kissed her forehead tenderly. "It should be a long day tomorrow… and I will not have you tired."

"You can't order me around." She said sleepily.

"Of course not." He purred. "But unless you want me to ride you to exhaustion again…" He laughed. "You better go back to sleep."

"Ugh." She mumbled, burring her face in the crook of his neck. "Alright… alight." She yawned and settled.

After her breathing evened out, he began thinking again of the past… with a smile.

* * *

Kagome walked beside Miroku in compatible silence, on a trip to only God knew where. She fell a few steps behind him, watching his back for a moment, thinking. He was certainly acting strangely, almost happy. Of course he was happy she stayed, but he was almost too happy. While it seemed like forever ago, it had barely been a week since they had left Kaede's, one week since the well was sealed and one week since Inu-Yasha walked out of their lives.

"Hrm." Miroku cleared his throat; she waited for him to say something, anything. Where they were going, what they were going to do. Nothing. Ah well.

She fingered her new clothing, the robes of a priestess, just like Kik-

"Don't think about it too much Kagome." Miroku cautioned.

'Did I said that out loud?' She thought to herself.

Seeing her confused face, Miroku already knew what to say. "I think that they suit you… besides… lots of priestesses wear them." He stopped, turning to face her. "Don't worry, we will probably meet a lot of priestesses along our journey, soon…" He stated with a smile. "You won't think of it at all." He deliberately left out Kikyo's name, she realized.

She gave him a faint smile back, knowing that the less they said her name, the less that she would think about it. 'Maybe one day… I will forget…' During their trip together Kagome often wondered how he knew what she was thinking about. How did he know what went through her head, and to be so sure of himself that he would voice these opinions out loud? She squinted at his back again, 'I wonder if he is some kind of mind reader.' She thought, 'I bet he is… how else could he-'

He turned his head back to look at her. "You're thinking again…"

"How did you know?" She wailed, stomping up to him, matching him stride for stride.

"Well… every time you think you fall behind… and then you get these looks on your face." He grinned. "Of course, you always used to do that when we were traveling around with our friends."

'He noticed all that?' She thought, careful to walk by his side lest he realize she was thinking again. 'I wonder what he was doing, looking at me like that all the time?'

"I always liked wat-" he stopped in mid sentence. "Here were are." He smiled gleefully, tapping his staff that he carried on the ground. The rings giving a resounding jingle.

"Miroku…" She started, "What did you mean-?" then she stopped, watching his curious movements. "What are you doing?"

He started pacing towards a tree, giving long deliberate strides, then, what seemed like fancy, he started walking to the right, this time he took very short steps. "You'll see!" He promised, his happy voice ringing.

She followed him skeptically for minutes, and then he stopped, she almost ran into the back of him it was so fast. He tapped his staff on the ground again, with a resounding THUNK! She could swear that the ground was hollow. "Here it is!" He announced happily leaning down until his knees touched the ground; he got his hands dirty, digging up this small box. "You see?" He opened the box, all sorts of currency was laid right before her eyes.

"Oh!" She looked impressed for a moment, then realized she didn't know how much anything was worth during this place and time. "Is it a lot?"

"Oh yes." He laughed at her ignorance. "And I have many more… "stashes" where this came from." He sighed, placing the small box into his robes. "Let's start making camp." He patted the place where the box was, "Tomorrow, we can stay at an inn."

* * *

He got up finally, after all his thoughts came to a close for now. Those were some of the best times in his life. She was so beautiful… so generous and kind. She followed him everywhere… and always made sure that she had everything she wanted or needed. He liked spoiling her like that. She was his precious darling, 'The mother of my children.' For a moment he felt sad, but quickly pushed it away. There would be more time to think about that later. Ever since he ridded himself of the curse, he finally found that they had all the time in the world, or so he thought. "Kagome." He nudged her a little. She complained a little, not wanting to move. For a moment, he didn't want to disturb her, then thought better of it. "Kagome… wake up." He kissed the top of her hair. Her eyes slowly opened. "Time to go back to our friends." And… she smiled.

* * *

Happy day! Another chapter! The next chapter will be very short! Sorry - but it should be up at the same time as this one. While I've got an idea of where I want to go with this story… I'm still trying to figure out what the climax of the story will be… and how long I want to drag this out for… hmmmm…. I still have a lot of content I want to write about…

Oh! (bonks her head) I decided not to write the prequel! I just decided to take what I wrote in the other story and incorporate it into this one in the form of dreams and thoughts. I'm sure you've noticed that though hehe.

I'm not sure how many lemons I want to write for this story yet… I like them… but I don't want the story to drown in them if you know what I mean. (Laughs) I noticed that too many lemons can be just as irritating as too few.

Anyways! Hope you liked it.


	5. Campfire Confrontation

Warnings: This is rated "R" - please me mindful.

Legal: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of the other stories or whatever... but deep in my heart... I know I wouldn't mind if I did. Oh well... (Sniffles)

* * *

Only They Know: Campfire Confrontation

By Gabreilla Moushigo

* * *

It… was hell. The elder Miroku thought as he sat by the campfire… with all the young ones casting their horrible stares of despair and torment into the flames. He knew upon entering the camp… that someone had seen them… or heard… what they were doing.

He first examined the younger Miroku and Kagome, he was barely older than they, but obviously they were very different. The two of them looked the worst of all, like their lives had just ended… and they were resigned to some horrid fate. That irked him, even though he knew he shouldn't take it personally, it was like they were saying that who he and his Kagome were…was just wrong. He wanted to jump up and tell them that it wasn't that bad… and he was never happier. Even with Sango in his younger times - did he ever feel as light of heart? Never, no one gave him peace like his Kagome. Of course… he would never tell them that! Why should he? It was their decision after all – and no one made his mind up for him. He didn't marry Kagome because she was the only one left… or because he felt obligated to… he married her because he loved her more than anyone else… plain and simple. He had a feeling, that even if Sango had lived and Inu-Yasha stayed… that they would have married anyway. He half smiled at the thought, it would have been hell… and they would've probably had to move to another country… but it would have been worth all the wonderful nights of passion and happiness they shared. Even the times they argued, screamed at each other were worth it.

He stared at them for longer, and finally noticed that the two looked so embarrassed, as if they had done the deed themselves… like some sort of twisted adulterers. Hell… they were the ones who walked in on him and his wife! Why should they be embarrassed? If anything Kagome should be squealing in mortification and him on the side of her tossing out perverted innuendos that would only make her angrier. Idiots.

To their sides, ridiculously removed from the rest of the group were Sango and Inu-Yasha. They too where buried deep in their own thoughts, but were not so deep in embarrassment as they were with other emotions. Inu-Yasha half looked like he wanted to kill Miroku… either one actually… the way his eyes twitched back and forth he was sizing up which one would be the easiest to pick off first. The other emotion was disgust for Kagome… either one again.

Kagome, his Kagome, his wife was the last person he looked on, she had this horrible guilty expression on her face. She silently knew that the two of them had somehow ruined the chemistry between the group. He knew that she also could make this situation right again, but was too embarrassed from what had happened earlier. To him, she was the only one acting normally. She looked up at him, with sad eyes, silently pleading with him to fix everything again, as he had always done in the past… as she had done for him. He would no let her down.

Miroku slapped his hand against his knee, startling everyone into looking at him. 'That got their attention' he thought callously. "What is wrong with you people?" He began, and after a moment of no one speaking he continued, albeit a bit more gently. "Why is everyone so upset?" He knew damn well what they were thinking, but he would be damned if they weren't going to at least try and tell him what was going on.

Then came the sea of "Inu-Yasha doesn't care for me anymore…" or "Are we supposed to get married now?" or "Now we'll never get married like we were supposed to." Or "that stupid wench etc…" bullshit that Miroku could barely tolerate. He listened patiently though, no matter how difficult it was to deal with.

At the end he waited until he could sort through the miasma of stupidity that seemed to be whirling around in their thick skulls. "Don't you all realize," he began. "That you are all acting like children?" Before they could protest he held up his hand. "No, listen to me." He looked at Kagome and Miroku from this time and place… and gave them a very stern look. "Why do you act like it's the end of the world?" 'Oh God… I promised myself I wasn't going to say this. "You know… getting married to each other isn't THAT bad… I've been married to Kagome for several years now and have never regretted it."

A gasp, a growl and choking sob were heard. "BUT," God… emotional dolts… no wonder he thought at first not to tell them. "You don't have to get married! No one is making you!" How irritating these people were, and to think that he had come here thinking that this time and space was much nicer… happier to see all their friends again. "Hell… you don't have to marry each other you know? Is it written down in stone that the four of you have to get married to each other? Have you ever thought of marrying someone else? Or not marrying anyone at all?" Didn't these people realize they had a choice in life? "Don't you realize that you can change things to the way you want them?" He looked at Sango then. "Don't you understand the things that haven't been said, but need to?" he looked at Inu-Yasha. "Don't you understand the things that you need to do? And that the worst thing you can do in a relationship… is to not commit yourself totally?"

His irritation had alleviated somewhat since they seemed to become aware of other options in life… gee… about damn time. He looked at the young Miroku and Kagome. "The same for you, if you feel a certain way… you should just tell them… life is hard enough… and if you don't say how you feel you might never get to say it." He paused for a moment, looking at himself. "And you don't have to settle for what you don't want."

Young Kagome nodded in agreement and the young Miroku looked somewhat crestfallen.

Kago-chan watched her husband eagerly, knowing that had he not been angry, he would have said things differently… and maybe thought differently too. She knew he was tired of defending their relationship. He was tired of it years ago, and just when they had found peace, he had to defend them again. 'But,' She smiled at the thought, 'At least this time everyone will understand… everyone will accept us.' She knew in her heart of hearts that her Miroku-chan knew this too, and his mind and actions would soon cool.

* * *

Sorry about this horribly short chapter! I just wanted to get that settled before I went into new territory.

Just a little warning for the chapters ahead: You're going to see a lot of word repetition – people saying things that they've said before etc, I am aware of it, just so you know. I thought it would be a neat effect.

Anyway, thank you for the positive feedback! It makes me very happy. I've actually got a game plan for this fic – while I didn't originally want to put too much angst or drama in it… I might very well do that. This story might not be the happiest fic either, so get ready for some gruesome stuff. I might change the humor tab to something else… but don't worry… I'll try to keep some scenes light and funny.

I'm going to try to get the next chapter out next week sometime – but no promises. I have finals coming up really soon… in two weeks I believe! (It's sad when you don't know when your own finals are, isn't it)? I'm really excited about this fic – and all the responses have really encouraged me to keep going.


	6. The Hardest Thing to Do

Warnings: This is rated R for a reason peoples… be mindful.

Disclaimers: I don't own Inu-Yasha… (damnit)

* * *

Only they know: The Hardest Thing to Do 

By Gabreilla Moushigo (aka Aeki Muffinhands)

* * *

Sigh, he was in a foul mood. She really couldn't blame him though, the campfire incident probably ruffled his feathers. She found him easily, sulking where they had caught them. This was the place he would go when he wanted to think. He sat quietly, obviously in mediation, trying to calm down. "My dear?" She queried cautiously, lest she startle him. He grunted his acknowledgement. "You really shouldn't be too upset with them, y'know." She sat down next to him. "It was quite a shock after all… they just weren't ready for it… and to find out… _that_ way." He snickered and she blushed. "It's not funny." She poked him. "You should go back and apologize for talking down to them. Yes, they are younger… but don't you think they deserve a little more respect?" 

"I know." He said, loathingly admitting it. "I'm just so tired."

"I know my dear." She patted his hand affectionately. "but this isn't the same Inu-Yasha we had to explain ourselves too."

"We shouldn't have had to explain it to _our_ Inu-Yasha… he lost all rights to you when he abandoned you."

"I know." She said in a comforting tone, and then bit her lip. She didn't want to ask this, but… "Miroku-chan?" Kago-chan questioned her husband.

"Yes?" He grumbled, his eyes still closed.

"You're not going to tell him how to shut the hole in his hand?"

"No." He said simply. "He will have to learn how to do it on his own."

"But… couldn't you give him a hint?" She asked hopefully, and he shook his head.

"No." He breathed, making sure to keep quiet as they followed the group slowly, making sure that they had plenty of room. "He wouldn't believe me if I told him" He thought for a moment, 'He wouldn't want to believe me either.'

"Your right of course." She lowed her gaze. "It's going to be so hard once he finds out."

"I know…" He also cast his gaze downward. "I wish there was some other way… I wish I never knew."

"I know." She lifted her eyes, looking at him until he lifted his face to her. "But… I don't mind… and I love you anyway." She purred. "I actually think it's kind of romantic."

"How can you think something like that is romantic?" Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Because… maybe it's a sign that we are meant to be."

"Heh." He huffed, but smiled anyway. "Well if you _like_ it so much… why are we still following them? Why not jump into the bushes for a quick cuddle?" He raised his eyebrows at her temptingly.

"Your nothing but a lusty thief you know." She giggled.

"Lusty maybe… but a thief Kagome dearest?" He said innocently.

"Yes… a thief… and don't you dare lie to me and say your not… you are just a terrible monk."

"That I am." He agreed. "But I am your terrible monk."

She nodded at that. "Yes… yes you are."

* * *

They had lost all the damn shards… fuck. Inu-Yasha fumed endlessly, ranting and raving. Naraku had them all… damnit… damnit. In the general confusion this morning Naraku had shown up, completely knowledgeable about that their new friends. He even stuck around long enough to make a lewd comment or two and the show last night with a smile. Bastard. 

"Inu-Yasha… we still have three left-"

"But Naraku nearly has the whole damn thing!" He shrieked. "And not only that… but the bastard is wearing that stupid battle armor now… like he actually fights or anything. He just wears it to piss me off."

'Oh… I'm so sure he wears it to piss you off Inu old buddy.' Kagome thought sarcastically. "Why don't you calm down a little… at least he doesn't have all of it."

"He might as well." He pouted.

"Why don't we get Kouga's shards?" Sango suggested. "I know he thinks he can keep them now that he has he has the weapon of his ancestors… but…"

"He needs to give them up." Kagome said. "Other wise… Naraku might go after him next."

"You actually want to take them away from that mangy wolf Kagome?" Inu-Yasha seemed overjoyed.

"Yes… but you can't hurt him Inu-Yasha."

He grumbled at that. "Ah well… I can always dream."

"Why all the long faces?" Miro-chan walked up to them, his wife in tow, his mood obviously improved from early this morning.

"Oh… Inu-Yasha is complaining because he can't kill Kouga." Kagome explained.

Kago-chan flinched, but Miro-chan was the one to speak. "Going to take Kouga's shards I take it?"

Kagome nodded solemnly.

"I see… well I guess we should be on our way." He looked at his wife. "Are you alright? You can stay here if you wish."

"No, I will be fine." Kago-chan said, but she looked so sad… and worried.

"What's wrong?" Inu-Yasha, as dense as he was sometimes, seemed to be very sensitive to them. He wondered sometimes… what only they knew of the future… their futures were not the same… but… what did they hide?

He knew that there was always too much to tell… and not enough time to tell it with these two new friends. Obviously huge blocks of time were left out during their story.

Inu-Yasha pondered this Miroku… this Kagome… imagining the difficulties that were in their way. Both being human… it had to be hard. He would ask sometime… what had happened all that time ago… everything. He wished he knew.

They declined to answer, shaking their heads, he grumbled.

"Hey Inu-Yasha!" Young Kagome called. "Ready?" And he nodded.

* * *

While Kagome and the other women… 'freshened up' Inu-Yasha decided to get some supplies from her time. He would just ask Kagome's mother… he knew that if he went she would pack extra ramen just for him. His mouth watered at the thought. He passed a disturbed looking Miroku on his way. "Watcha doing monk?" He asked roughly, but in his own friendly way. 

"I'm going to talk to Miro-san." He said. "I need to ask him a few questions."

Inu-Yasha didn't like the sound of that. "If your thinking about Kagome… you just better forget everything right now." He warned. "We're not like them… and even if you felt the same way… I wouldn't let you have her."

"It's nothing like that Inu-Yasha." Miroku's eyes darted away. He could almost see a faint blush rush to the monk's face... almost… but not quite. "I just wanted to learn more about them… they seem fascinating."

"Yeah… fascinating." Inu-Yasha repeated that long word slowly; Miroku wondered if he knew what it meant. He felt guilty thinking that just now… but he was under so much stress that he- "You better hurry up… I'm going to Kagome's house to get a few things… it won't take long." He promised.

"Farewell Inu-Yasha."

"Good-bye monk."

* * *

Miro-sama took to staring at his hand, except this time it was for a different reason. It was finally gone… but with it… the knowledge of something horrible in it's place. Something horrible that he could never change. 'Heh… romantic… Kagome… you are such a strange woman.' 

He heard a snap in the bushes and saw his younger counter part walking up to him. He tried not to seem surprised when the young man sat next to him like it happened every day, perfectly natural.

Miroku sat next to him, finally getting this chance to be alone was a rare moment, and he was surely wished that he had more time. He only had a few minutes, Kagome was getting her things ready, or so he thought. Inu-Yasha going to Kagome's time for food and other essentials.

"Uh… Miroku… sama." He dashed a look his way nervously, unsure how to address him.

"Yes?" He liked hearing his name again… Miroku…

"About what you said at the camp this morning…" He began wringing his hands together.

Miro-sama held up his hand, thinking he knew where this was going. "I wanted to tell you that I was sorry for my outburst. It was not very kind of me to speak to you like children… I should've realized what I shock that might have been." He eyed him suspiciously. "Though I doubt _you_ were very shocked… had a good show did you?"

"Yes." Miroku admitted. "I didn't know Kagome could scream so loud."

"It takes time." Miro-sama said pompously. "She gets to receive my… crowning achievements."

'Do I sound like that?' Miroku wondered. 'It didn't look like it took all that time to me… unless of course he was talking about it taking a while to learn all those things… but then again… he was well versed… but… wait a second… I am the pervert! I am supposed to understand this joke!' He sighed, not winning the battle inside his head. "Well… I came her for another reason. "

"Oh?" Miro-sama stopped gloating long enough to listen.

"The fact that you… and her… are together."

He was wondering where he was going with this. "Yes?" He encouraged.

"It… well… I wanted to confess that I felt… um… feel the same way." This was not easy for him, but he said it. "I remember having that feeling… um…" He hated admitting this to anyone, even himself (no pun intended). "At the hot spring… when I first saw her."

"I remember." Miro-sama said cautiously.

"That's when."

"I see." His elder said. "Maybe we are not so different after all."

"Yes." He almost seemed disappointed.

"What is the matter?" This was all so confusing to him.

"How was I to change what happened?" Miroku asked, still looking at his hands. "After all… Kagome still has Inu-Yasha… and well… I think I just gave up almost…" He frowned, "And then Sango was here… and… well…"

"You decided, 'Hey… she is free… why not pick the runner up?'" Miroku-sama asked.

That sounded so harsh to him, but could not think of a better way to put it. "I guess."

"It's not good to sell yourself short like that… if you want her… then take her." Miroku-sama had a far away, and lustful grin on his face as if to say 'I did… and look at me now!'

"But what about Sango?" Miroku protested.

"What about Sango?" Miroku-sama wanted to roll his eyes. "It's not like you are the last man on the planet… she can always find someone… more suited to her tastes." 'AKA not lechers like us!' "Besides… it's not like you two are married yet." 'Or even betrothed for that matter' he silently added.

"True."

"But it's not like you have to give up on her either." Miroku-sama added. "Like I said… my word is not law and my relationship with my wife isn't either. You can decide to marry… or TRY to marry…" 'Or even get near' He laughed mentally. "Sango if you wish."

Miroku smiled at that, he was right, he didn't have to marry anyone if he didn't want to… or he could chose to follow his heart.

"The most important thing however," his elder reminded him. "Is to get that hole in your hand fixed."

Miroku stared at his cursed hand thoughtfully.

"Also, destroying that evil demon should be on top of the list as well…"

Miroku frowned. "Won't my wind tunnel be closed once Naraku is destroyed?"

Miroku looked at conspiratorially, as if he had just let something slip. "You will know what to do in time…" He grinned. "And if you don't figure it out… don't worry… I won't let you die."

What was that supposed to mean?! Could this man in front of him actually fix his wind tunnel for him?! Should he be on this quest at all? Well… of course he should be on this quest… Naraku shouldn't be able to live for what he has done to everyone.

"Don't worry about it." He patted his leg, and hefting himself up. "I'll leave you to your thoughts… in the meantime… I thought I heard the word bath… and ladies involved."

His eyes bugged out, watching his retreating back. "W-wait! Wait for me!" He picked himself up, hurrying so he might see this glorious scene as well.

* * *

Oh… my God… I have been writing like a lunatic for these past few days… little bit of story here and there… I think I have over 50 pages of extra stuff (squeal!) Unfortunately… since I have written ideas as they have popped up… I have to arrange all this crap into order. Do you know how hard it is to scroll through 50 some odd pages trying to find stuff not to mention remember things that happened as they happened? I have to edit myself so I won't have one of my characters doing something weird. 

Such as when Miroku sat down with… Miroku (pause) very confused… anyway… I accidentally said something about Inu-Yasha hounding Kagome… oops! I had to take that out! Thank goodness I remembered to look through my story a couple times. Oh! If you see a plot hole or see something crazy – bring it to my attention – since this story is obviously writen by a moron – I need constant help to make sure I don't forget to delete some material or add some in.

This story is obviously bouncy, and I'm not going to be able to write everything I want out… sorry about the lack of that delectable Naraku (drools)… I thought about that scene… and realized… that I didn't want to do it. Call me lazy why don't you!? Anyway. I'm going to keep working on my other chapters. I think I have quite a few good ones coming up soon. Get ready to cry (maybe) and giggle a little bit.

Thank you for the reviews! They mean so much to me. (Smiles)


	7. Confessions of Love

Warnings: This is rated R… youngins' not allowed (puts the bars up)

Disclaimers: I don't own Inu-Yasha… and I never will… yay! On with the story!

* * *

Only they Know: Confessions of Love 

By Gabreilla Moushigo (aka Aeki Muffinhands)

* * *

It was nearing nightfall and they were all tired. Somehow… Kagome knew she was going to have to sleep on the ground again. She groaned. 'What I wouldn't do for a nice bath… and a soft bed.' The rest of the group probably thought the same thing, except for Inu-Yasha, who preferred the company of trees to anything else. 

"Looks like there is a village up ahead." Inu-Yasha observed with his keen eyesight, everyone saw a little bit of wispy smoke, maybe coming from a fire, or a chimney if they had such things. They couldn't see the village themselves… but if he could...

Then suddenly, Kagome had an idea, she couldn't help but hide a snicker before she turned to Miroku. "Dearest Miroku," She began, mocking their doubles. He smiled at that, realizing her joke, as did Miro-sama and Kago-chan.

"Yes Kagome darling?"

"I do believe that there is an ominous cloud hanging over that village!" She declared seriously, actually keeping her face strait for once.

"Oh my!" He said, just as serious as she. "I do believe your right!" He scratched his chin a little. "Well then, it's up to us as priestess and monk to warn them of their terrible misfortune… maybe we could even help them get rid of it."

"And maybe they would be so kind as to let us stay at their finest inn?" Kagome giggled a bit.

"Oh my!" As they kept walking the village started to take on more definite shapes. "I do believe that the cloud is right above such an inn."

"Then we better hurry!" Kagome laughed, mock running and Miroku chased her.

Inu-Yasha watched on in horror. "She has finally snapped!" He shouted. "It must have been the shock of you two being married that got her thinking this way." He accused the two, both trying to look innocent. TRYING!

"I wouldn't know what you are talking about." Miro-sama said. "They can do whatever they want."

"Oh… Inu-chan." Kago-chan cooed. "Don't be such a stick in the mud… they are just playing. Besides, you'll enjoy sleeping in a bed for once." He scoffed at that. "Well… maybe everyone else will enjoy sleeping in a bed for once."

"I don't like it," Inu-Yasha continued. "What's with this "Oh dearest Miroku"?" he mocked Kagome's voice very poorly, then mocked Miroku's calm and manly voice by saying "Feh… then "Yes Kagome darling?"" He spat at that. "It makes me sick."

"Why Inu-Yasha… it sounds like your jealous." It was Sango who said this, making him double take. "If you're so upset… why don't you _DO_ something about it?" She hinted, irritated with the scene as well. She wasn't about to run after the stupid monk and make a fool out of herself. They were just messing around after all… right?

"Keh… I think I will." He said mischievously, though the threat never came to fruition.

* * *

"An ominous cloud you say?" The innkeeper worried. "What could this mean?" 

"Any number of things…" Miroku began. "Maybe a demon will decide and attack soon…"

"Or maybe your crops will fail." Kagome added solemnly. "It could mean a number of terrible things."

Miroku stared at her, disbelieving, but he wasn't complaining. "If you would allow me and my companions to stay, we would be more than happy to ward off this terrible menace from your premises." He bowed, as a proper monk should.

"Please come in, come in." The man offered, all too happy to find them. "I know you are a man of the cloth but…" He looked at Kagome's short skirt. "Who is this? A concubine?"

Kagome's face went red, and before she could blurt out an obscenity, Miroku offered. "No, this is my lady wife." Kagome choked behind him. "She normally wears her priestess robes… but…" He continued with his lie, a little too well in fact. He looked mournful… the damn liar. "We were traveling and well… as you can see… they stole half of her kimono away before I was able to fend them off."

"Oh how terrible." He looked at her clothing. "It looks like they stole more than half."

Again before Kagome could object, Miroku butted in. "How right you are… we are but poor travelers though… and I fear that I cannot provide my young and beautiful wife the attire she deserves."

The man bought it hook line and sinker, the innkeeper had tears in his eyes. "Oh, God bless you." He gushed. "You are but poor and noble people sent by God and this is how those ruffians repay you." He shook his finger at the wind. "Shame on them." Then he turned back to Miroku, gratitude sparkling in his eyes. "And to think… after such hardships that you would still try to help a stranger to you." The old man could barely contain himself. "You may stay as long as you like… even after the curse is lifted from my home." He took both of their hands, they started to feel guilty for lying to this man… almost. "From this day forth you are welcome back any time you like." He looked at Kagome's short robes (skirt). "And I will see to it that you receive proper clothing so that your husband will not be ashamed of you."

Kagome coughed again at the man, enter Miroku. "My lady and I thank you." He tried to be as grateful as he could, which looked pretty convincing to her.

"No thanks are necessary." The man bowed several times. "I see that your friends are catching up with you." He noted, they were still far off yet and so he looked at the two. "Let me give you two a separate room, it appears that you bring many friends and they might disturb you." He added, for Miroku's sake.

"Ah, thank you again." That perverted smile slapped on his face.

After a few 'not necessaries' later, Kagome found herself in a room with Miroku, alone. Oddly enough she didn't feel in the least be strange, which was strange enough by itself. "You know… we should probably give this room to Kago-chan and Miro-sama… since they are the ones who are truly married."

He sighed. "Yes, you are right of course."

"You seem disappointed." She smiled a little.

"I was just wondering what it was like." He said to himself, but unfortunately she heard him.

"What it was like to what?" She asked.

He cursed, needed to work on internal monologue. "I was wondering what it was like… you know…" He stopped, hesitant to say anything strange lest he get slapped or have Inu-Yasha destroy him. "I was wondering about how they came together." He said finally.

"Oh." Kagome said, looking down to study her hands. They were fascinating, really, her hands… at least that's how it looked. "We haven't really talked much since they came here… have we?"

"No." He tried hard not to sound disappointed again.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"It's not your fault… everything is just strange." Miroku breathed ruefully. "It's like looking at yourself… and seeing what could have been."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, wondering if the tone in his voice was any indicator of how he truly felt.

"That could have been us." He said.

"Yes," She looked down again.

"I wondered about it once." He wished he hadn't said that, but it came out.

"You did?"

"Of course." He confirmed, no point in backing out now.

She smiled. "That makes me feel good."

"How is that?" He lifted a hopeful eyebrow.

"Well… all this time it's been kind of hard you know." She looked at the wall, looking at it's simple decoration. "Sometimes I feel… sort of ugly… or unwanted."

"Why Kagome?" He said while wondering where she ever got that idea from. Then he frowned, who else? Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha." She said on a puff of air, making the name sound far to dreamy and unattainable.

'That confirms it.' He thought, all the while he wished she wouldn't say his name like that… it sort of irritated him for some unknown reason.

"It's not his fault really," She said. "I just take it too personally. I really shouldn't." Her hands fidgeted with a piece of fabric from her skirt. "It's not like I should be expecting compliments or something."

"Why not?" He asked.

"What do you mean "why not?"" She looked at him.

"Don't you think you should receive compliments Lady Kagome?" He looked serious for a moment.

"Why should I?" She blushed, looking at him closely.

"Because… you are so kind and beautiful… because you deserve-" A crash in the hallway, a muttered curse… Inu-Yasha.

"I wondered about it too." Kagome confessed.

"Huh?" Miroku gawked, his attention snapping back on her.

"What you said earlier… I thought about it too." She said simply, knowing Inu-Yasha would hear if she said anything too… specific. "I wondered about asking Kago-chan." She fretted. "But… oh… why am I thinking this way?" She looked down at that damn… warm… soft… lap of hers again… oh… did I say warm and soft… purr. "We can't be together." She said finally. "It's just impossible."

They both sat in stunned silence.

"You are right." Miroku finally said. "After all… we are not the same as them… they did not have their Inu-Yasha…" He choked, "Or Sango."

"Y-yes." She said. "We cannot hurt them."

'But they can hurt us?' Miroku suddenly felt selfish for thinking such a thing. After all… Kagome did not love him… she was just confused… he was just confused after seeing those two together. They were simply not the same people… Kagome… him… they were not meant to be. And for some reason… that line of thinking upset him more than anything.

"My lady," A woman announced, coming into their room. "The master of the inn would like to present you with some… suitable cloths." She bowed deeply. "He is sorry to say that these are not miko's robes… but they are much more… proper." She added.

Kagome was starting to lose her temper with these people, she might have yelled but the article of clothing she was presented with was so… beautiful. She squealed in delight, plucking the gift from the woman's hands.

The woman looked overjoyed, clapping her hands. "Oh, I cannot wait to tell him that you are pleased."

"Very." Kagome said.

"They will look beautiful on you." Miroku complimented, taking his own words to heart. It's not like he ever had a problem complimenting her before…

"Thank you." She blushed.

The woman tittered in delight saying 'Ah… young love' or something of like that before she exited. She came back faster than she first came. "Oh yes… your brother and sisters?" She lifted a questioning eyebrow. "Have come to see you… along with your son and…" She looked a little aghast. "Some white haired demon claiming to know you?"

"Do not worry," Miroku offered, hating to do so. "He is crass, but a good man. He is a half demon who has helped saved many lives by our side." He indicated Kagome.

"Oh… how wonderful that you were able to convert a demon!" The woman seemed even more enthused about this couple. "I shall tell my husband… he will be overjoyed!"

"The innkeeper in your husband?" Miroku asked.

"Oh yes."

"But you are so young." Miroku said truthfully.

She blushed prettily, "Thank you sir… but I am well over forty." He choked at her words. "It's in my blood I guess."

"Your still young in comparison." Miroku said.

"True love knows no age." Her hands reached up to her face to hide her blush. "To be truthful… I was worried about marrying someone so much older than I." She went on. "But after a while… just being with him… it's been worth it." She smile was so happy that it could not be contained. "I… I know that he will not live much longer." She choked. "But I don't care… I only regret not coming to him sooner…"

Her words his Kagome's core, making the heart in her chest twist painfully.

The woman waggled her finger at them. "You should enjoy your time together too," She said bossily. "Just because your young doesn't mean that something won't happen."

"Oh – but…" Kagome began.

"You take good care of her now." She told Miroku, then turned to Kagome "And you two… take care of each other… you only have each other after all… and you'll miss each other when the other is gone."

Kagome looked over to find Miroku playing with the beads around his cursed hand, fidgeting under the woman's stare. She felt compelled to take his cursed hand in her own, letting the cold string bite into her palm. He put a hand over hers, his hand… his hands… his beautiful hands. That terrible curse that would suck him painfully into the void… taking him away… taking away those beautiful hands.

"Now that is what I like to see." The woman said softly. "I will leave you two together then." And she left for the last time.

"Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked.

"Yes?" Kagome stared at him.

"I… I think I need some time to think… by myself." He said.

"I…" She looked away again. "I understand." She offered. "I'll tell the others."

"Thank you, Kagome-sama." He stood up, but realized that she still held his hand, his gloved hand.

"Miroku?"

Her eyes pleaded and he couldn't think of anything else to do but ask. "Yes Kagome?"

"Are you coming back?"

"Of course." And with that, he picked up his staff and walked out the door.

* * *

Ranting from the author: Sigh… another chapter. I'm currently on a quest to save my boyfriend… er… I mean I am on a quest to think up even more corny-sweet titles for my story. Are they too corny? I thought so… but… they just fit… damn them… and their sweet corny corn… ness! 

I can't wait to put the rest of the chapters out! Didn't you just love Miroku and Kagome goofing off? I can just seem them doing that in the Anime or Manga… they are both just so much fun. We have Miroku, the wise, serious, funny and perverted monk with Kagome, the naïve, goofy, caring and innocent miko. God I love them… up until recently I never thought of the pairing until I read a couple stories… then I was just hooked. Have you ever noticed in the Anime how they act with each other? If they just gave each other the time of day. Not that I don't like my Inu-Yasha/Kagome and Sango/Miroku fics too… but… don't they just fit?! (Hugs Kagome and Miroku together) Have babies already! I want to see them!

Anyway… before I went insane way back there… sorry about the slightly gloomy ending… however… they will be plenty more gloom where that came from. Then you might laugh again (maybe)… then… GLOOM… sorry for screwing with your emotions… I can't help it… I'm sadistic! Well... maybe not… but I'm learning! (Thumps up to Naraku!)

Naraku: (Thumbs up to Aeki!)

Me: Cue evil music!


	8. Of Shards and Children

Warnings: Rated R… blah blah… language and whatever…

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu-Yasha… but that doesn't mean I can't play with those ears…

* * *

Only They Know: Of Shards and Children 

By Gabreilla Moushigo (aka Aeki Muffinhands)

* * *

It had been about a week since they set out for Kouga's from the old Innkeeper's house, it took quite a while on foot. They were in no rush though, and letting Inu-Yasha and Kirara rest a little from flying and running was only fair. 

The group took special note of the volume of wolves that kept increasing as they came nearer to Kouga's den. While they growled incessantly at the rest of the group – they paid special attention to Kagome, giving her hands kisses and she in turn pat their silky fur. They finally stopped at the waterfall, some of Kouga's followers were already outside, greeting her.

"Kouga!" They called, "Sister Kagome is here."

Moving faster than usual, Kouga was down the mountain and was next to Kagome in an instant. "Hello my woman." He took her hands in his, as was his usual fashion.

Inu-Yasha intervened as always, pulling her away from the mangy wolf and behind his back. "Why don't you keep your hands to yourself?!"

"Why don't you stop touching my woman dog turd?!"

"Can't we all just get along?" Ginta asked.

"NO!" The two answered.

"Please!" Kagome pleaded. "We really need to talk Kouga-kun."

Kouga instantly brightened, although he kept giving Inu-Yasha warning glares. "Of course, Kagome… anything for you." He purred. A vein appeared on Inu-Yasha's forehead.

"Kouga-kun," This time Kagome took his hands, to the surprise of everyone present. "I know that you think you can keep your shards… and I want nothing more than to let you keep them..."

"But the Goraishi-" Kouga began.

"They cannot save you." Kagome finished. "They are a very powerful weapon Kouga-kun… but I fear for your safety. I don't want Naraku to hurt you before we can complete the jewel." She fretted. "There are only three shards left."

Sango thought on that. 'Three left… two for Kouga and one for Kohaku…'

"Please." Kagome beseeched. "Kouga-kun?"

"You are right," Kouga looked away, but his hands tightened on Kagome's. "The sooner this is over… the sooner we will be together eh?"

Kagome didn't answer but just smiled at him, knowing that he would do it for her. "Thank you."

"You know that I cannot deny you." Kouga gave her a quick peck on the cheek, much to everyone's horror. Kagome just took it though, and gave him a peck of her own. Inu-Yasha was too shocked to talk, much less move.

The wolf prince blushed a little, letting go of her hands. "Here you are." He leaned down, scratching the shards out of his legs, handing them to her. "You keep these safe," He pressed her hands around them. "And keep yourself safe." He frowned. "Dog breath better not let anything happen to you." He growled.

"Don't worry, he won't."

"You better be off now, lots of things to do I expect." He mentioned. "Tell me, how did you do on your… X… am… in…nations?"

"Oh! I did very well on the last ones! I couldn't believe it since math is my worst subject."

"Good, good." He replied. "That is my smart woman."

"Thank you again Kouga-kun, I won't forget this."

"I expect you won't." He said sneakily. "Good-bye my woman."

He let go of her hands finally, and the group began their journey home.

"K-Kagome!" Inu-Yasha bellowed. "What in the hell was that?!"

"What are you talking about Inu-Yasha?" Kagome gave him a weird look.

"Are you actually going to…" He gaped. "Mate with that moron?!" He growled. "Have you already?!" He began sniffing her like crazy.

"Inu-Yasha! Sit boy!" He crashed to the ground, she realized that she hadn't had to say that in quite a while. "Stop sniffing me like that… and NO I haven't "mated" with him."

"My, my!" Kago-chan fanned herself. "Do you like Kouga-kun?" She teased. "Of course I always thought he was attractive but I never admitted it to anyone."

"K-Kagome!" Miro-sama complained.

"What?" She huffed. "Just because I married you doesn't mean that I went blind!" Then she added. "I know you surely didn't you big damn lecher!"

"I thought we were supposed to forget about that?!" Miro-sama yelled back.

"Well it's kind of hard to forget when your husband has this unhealthy fascination with other women's asses! I thought you said that you liked mine the best!?"

"I do!" He screamed. "You just never gave me a chance to explain- I!"

"Save it for an idiot Miroku... SAMA!" Kago-chan poked him in the chest.

"Ummm… guys?" Sango asked, a sweat drop appearing on her face.

"Oh!" Kago-chan flushed. "Oops! Sorry, didn't mean to involve everyone in our arguments… heh heh… ohhh."

"I must apologize too." Miro-sama actually had the courtesy to blush.

"Well," Inu-Yasha huffed. "Before we were so rudely interrupted…" He turned to Kagome. "You slept with him didn't you?"

"SIT!!!!" SMASH!!! "Your nothing but an idiot! What gave you the impression that I slept with him anyway?!"

"All those looks!" He grumbled, his face ground into the dirt. "And…" He lifted his head a little. "That kiss… and… THAT KISS!" He repeated stupidly. "And how in the hell does he know about your examinations ANYWAY?!"

"Because you moron he actually asked me about them and actually cares about me!" Kagome wailed, making his ears flatten painfully to his head. "Unlike you who could care less!"

"So when did he ask about them?" Inu-Yasha prodded. "I've never heard him ask you when I was around…"

"He doesn't always visit me while you're around, y'know?" She said irritably.

"What does that mean?"! Inu-Yasha screamed, standing up. "You mean he visits you when I'm not there to protect you?!"

"Just because he is a wolf demon doesn't mean he has to act like a wolf you know?!" She yelled, poking his chest a little harder. "He's my friend, he is concerned with me and sometimes we like to talk without you running around and screaming like a lunatic!"

"He's not just after talking Kagome… he is-"

"Sit!" CRASH! "I've had enough out of you!" Kagome stomped her foot. "I understand your concern Inu-Yasha… but please… me and Kouga…" She shivered. "Ugh, we're just friends."

Inu-Yasha grumbled in defeat. "If you say so…"

"I say so." She said, her voice softening a little.

"Let's get back to Kaede's, you need to go and take more tests don't you?"

"Oh!" Kagome's eyes lit up, "Your right! I've got that big trigonometry test on Tuesday and then I need to study for all those make up tests and quizzes in Spanish and English!" She beamed at him. "Thank you Inu-Yasha, I would have totally forgotten."

Inu-Yasha almost whimpered at her words. 'She forgot? Oh man…'

* * *

A short while later...

His length slid out of her for a moment as he caught his breath. "God… why does it have to be this way?" Referring to their lack of privacy… hence the need for them to take out their passions so vigorously that they could barely walk the next day.

"You were spoiled…" Kagome said panting, his forehead resting against hers. "There was no one but us for a long time." Her voice trailed off. He bit her neck, sucking greedily.

"Thank God little Kagome decided to go back for supplies and spending time with your family… not to mention school." He slid himself back into her slowly, her body quivering and she let out a gasp. "I'll have to thank her for this wonderful week vacation."

"Don't you dare!" She groaned when he started picking up the pace.

"Don't worry too much my love." He almost purred as she wrapped her legs around him. Her very slightly rounded and soft belly pushed against his muscled one. One of his arms reached behind her head to brace it up. Their bodies joined together made a slick noise.

"Miroku…" Her arms slowly coiled around his back. Their hips met deeply and she let out a gasp.

"Mmm hmmm…" He began a different rhythm, one he knew she liked.

"Miroku… I need…"

"Heh… I know what you need." He flipped her over onto her stomach, her body laying on the ground. He reached around her legs and touched where their bodies met.

"I need to talk." She squeaked.

"Then talk." He moved in an out of her, slowly and deeply.

"I can't think..." She complained, her hands gripping into the pile of clothes that were lying on.

"Too bad." He purred.

"I was… thinking." Gasp. "Maybe we could… have another baby."

Miroku froze for a moment, and then a small smile curled around his lips and he continued, a little bit too enthusiastically. "If you are sure…"

"Yes… oh yes." Kagome shivered.

"What do you want to name this one?"

"Kaede," She said simply. "Do… ugh… do you think she'll like it?"

"I'm sure she will." Miroku put his palms onto the ground and pushed into her faster. "What if it is a boy?"

"Kiyoshi." She said. "Do you like that name?"

"Yes." And then he came.

* * *

Just a little bit of lemon… not a lot… but you know… 

I've still got a lot to write – even though I have tons of written work – I still have to put some finishing touches (and actually write) some of the in-between stuff. I've got a little storyboard thingy going… so I should be able to put out the next three or so chapters out pretty quickly… _should _be able to that is. You'll hear more about Miro-sama and Kago-chan's past in the chapters to come (nothing too soon... but it's coming up - don't worry)… and you'll get to hear about what happened in their lives before they popped into this time.

Anyways – I'm going to write a little bit more tonight before I go to sleep. I might have another chapter up by tomorrow… but no promises.

Oh yeah... and I realized that I accidentally didn't put the right words in caps on my last title… I hate finding stupid spelling errors and stuff like that. Ugh… not to mention sometimes I have people repeating stuff too closely together… I wanted to repeat words… but not like that… (slaps her forehead) I'll go back and fix them later... but I just don't want to do all that right now. Anyway… review, review! I can't wait to read what you think.


	9. Death and Life

Warnings: Rated R… This chapter is a bit gruesome folks… ok… very gruesome! Deaths and other such things… you have been warned!

Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha is not mine, let's leave it at that.

* * *

Only They Know: Death and Life 

By Gabreilla Moushigo (aka Aeki Muffinhands)

* * *

Kagome, Kago-chan, cradled her husband's head on her left breast. His arm wrapped around her back, and the other rested on her stomach. She knew his arm would fall asleep and he would regret it later, but for now… this was heaven. A baby… a new baby. They could have children again… and this time they would do everything right… Kagome clutched her husbands head in her arms and listened to his soft breathing. She ran her fingers through his hair thinking of another time…

* * *

Their child in her arms, she was a year old. Her name was Moriko, because she was born in the forest. Their first child, also a daughter, was named Momoko, because she was conceived under a peach tree. Momoko died when she was only a few days old, much to her parent's distress. There was no rhyme or reason, they awoke one morning and she had died. Her death had burdened Kagome's heart greatly, and Miroku had promised her a new child much later on… when she was ready to talk of babies again. Moriko was the epitome of a healthy baby. She was not sick, never an infection. She was a blessing to both of her parents. She was going on her second year now, everything was too good to be true, while they continued their journey, the kept her with them, but as things became more dangerous they left little Moriko with Kaede or one of the villagers, but they always returned with haste. 

Everything was as it should be… they almost had the rest of the Shikon jewel… the only pieces they lacked were the ones in Kouga's legs. They could get those soon, but tonight, they would enjoy their time together with their daughter, happily promising her that she will have a wonderful new world to enjoy once their mission was finished. They looked forward to the day where they could be together, and no more leaving… no more missions… nothing but time for themselves. It made them happy.

They knew that the time was nearing where they could defeat Naraku, without one piece of the Shikon jewel… surely that evil half demon couldn't have that much power… they would make it out alive… on that they promised. And that is what happened… they survived. No one else lived, except Inu-Yasha… and Kikyo was already dead, so she did not count among the living.

* * *

Miroku-san and his wife left Kaede's village, setting out for Kouga-kun's Shikon shards… it was the very last time they saw the old woman. 

"Miroku-chan?"

"Yes dear Kagome?" He said after his fashion.

"How many brother's and sister's do you want for Moriko?" It was a simple, yet childish question. That question that held so much hope for the future, their future and their children's future.

"I don't know." He said thoughtfully. "I thought maybe four more would be enough."

Rather than be astonished, Kagome only smiled broadly. "Five children is a wonderful number… but it's odd… why not six children instead?"

"But isn't six a bad number?" Miroku countered.

"You are right of course." Kagome laughed. "We should have seven! Then we will be lucky… right?"

"We are already lucky." He smiled.

"I know." She smiled back.

* * *

A week had gone by and they had retrieved the jewels. Kouga-kun told that they he heard about Naraku's castle being just south of his home. They had spent a week looking out that way, and the lead they had was cold. Naraku's influence had been great, but his castle had obviously since relocated. They needed to move quickly now… and find Inu-Yasha and Kikyo… surely the undead priestess knew where to find Naraku. She always knew… because Naraku always tried to find her. 

On their way back it was very different, something was in the air that affected their priestly senses. They began hurrying faster and faster, the last day they did not make camp and almost got lost. A band of thieves tried to ambush them only to be pelted with arrows or a quick thump on the head from Miroku's staff. They made it the village, and gasped at the sight.

It had been burned to the ground. Charred bodies littered all over, houses that used to be were but heaps. The little river next to them was running red with blood, bodies floated downstream. However, Kaede's hut and shrine were untouched. "Thank God…" Kagome gasped, running into the dead village. She dared to hope that the old woman had somehow made it out alive. Dared… until she went inside and had to cover her face from the stench. Several flies found their home on the old woman that was perched against the wall, her face drawn back in pain and terror. She had been poisoned obviously. They walked around her face, those flies, one even was so bold to walk into her mouth. Across her shirt, crusted vomit lay. Moriko was nowhere to be found. Kagome threw up. Everyone was gone… "Moriko!" She threw up again, the stench and her emotions ran high.

Miroku finally made it into Kaede's hut, panting to catch his breath. Upon entering he knew exactly was she had seen. "Kagome, come away from here…" He did not want her to see more. From his quick scan of the hut he could not find his daughter… he wasn't sure if he even wanted to see her from the looks of things. Everything was bloodied and dead… the thought of seeing Moriko like that… made his stomach churn with sadness and horror. They had to know, but he should be the one to see it. Kagome needed to be shielded before she broke. He could not allow her to break.

* * *

As it turns out… they never did find Moriko in that village. After they had buried the bodies of the people they came to care about, they had not found one baby among them… where were all the children? 

Kagome remembered one woman in particular that they had to burry… some nameless villager to some, but they knew her as Suzume. She was very kind to Kagome and himself, but, she was kind to everyone she met, even demons, were they benign of course. She took care of Moriko most of the time, unless she was busy, and Kaede had to take over. "It's the least I can do for you!" She always used to say as they gave Moriko to her. "I will keep her as my child until you return." They buried her with her first and only son, Daichi. He was only six.

"Sleep well, Suzume, sleep well." Kagome cried as she placed a flower on her grave. She was the last to be buried, but they would remember her and her kindness.

It had been a month later, and as hard as it was, Kagome knew that Moriko had died. It was a silent thought between them that maybe demons had done this to the village… and consumed the very young children… and killed the rest… that had to be the reason behind the lack of bodies. They never knew.

* * *

Kagome plopped down on a large flat stone, they had been hiking uphill for hours on this craggy rock. She looked so forlorn that it nearly broke his heart. He sat next to her, not saying a word. He wrapped his fingers around her shoulder, the beads in his hands resting soundly on her cloths… but she could feel them… and then she could feel nothing but despair. "Oh! My love!" She finally cried, her arms shot around his waist. Her voice was wracked with emotion. She never called him that, unless of course her heart was overfilled and she could call him by no other name. "I don't want you to leave me too!" 

"I will not leave you." He promised, his arms going around her in a tight embrace. Those horrible beads, those precious beads that held death away… bit into her back. She began to sob anew. He sighed, dismayed. He could not show weakness now. Yes, he had cried for his daughter until his eyes dried up and he could only sob... until his body ached painfully… but now he had to be strong. He knew what she was dwelling on… how much time he had left. It never bothered her before; they always treasured their time together. She never worried about him prior to their daughter's death… but they were already on borrowed time now. How long did he have? He thought maybe half a year at most... if he was lucky. He would be lucky to get three months the way the hole in his hand grew.

She began coming to him every night, even when she was fertile. He knew what she was thinking. 'One more child… I want one more child… that's all.' It made him sad to think her heart had fallen so far. He indulged her though, and slowly her heart began to mend just a little. It never truly would, she would miss her baby… she would miss Moriko… just as she missed Momoko everyday.

* * *

They had wondered into Inu-Yasha's forest, hoping to find him there. They had looked everywhere, high and low for the scoundrel. Surely they would find him soon. Kagome started feeling drowsy, yawning every few minutes and driving him crazy. He was tired too and they both needed sleep. They had been wondering for weeks without good rest, without a home to go back to. She collapsed finally, trailing behind him. He turned swiftly when he heard her fall. That was a mistake. His vision doubled and swirled as a fit of dizziness took control of his mind. 'We must have been more tired than we thought.' Miroku said in his mind, he tried to steady himself, tried to reach out to Kagome… he passed out. His hand barely touched hers.

* * *

He stirred beside her, and sure enough his arm had fallen asleep. She giggled as he extracted himself and wiggled it around. She giggled through the tears. "Kagome?" He asked. "Why are you crying?" 

"Because I remember." She said softly.

His eyes looked very sad, and she regretted what she said. He didn't know what to tell her. "It will be alright."

"I know." She kissed him.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked. "Do you really want another baby?"

"Yes." She breathed. "I'm sorry… sometimes… I just remember things that I thought I had forgotten." 'Or maybe… I wished that I had forgotten.'

"I know…" He said into her shoulder. "But you do not have to remember alone."

"Thank you."

* * *

They were shackled; he had been awake for hours, being beaten by one of Naraku's minions. She had just woken up, fear on her face. He would take the site of her to his grave how frightened her face looked. 

They had tried shocking her awake for a while now, dowsing her with water every so often despite his protests. As long as their attention was focused on him, they would do nothing to her. With her awake now, he worried.

"Ah… the priestess is awake." Naraku seemed to be formed from the shadows. His stolen body was almost as beautiful as it was darkened with evil.

"What are you planning Naraku?!" Miroku was the first to speak. He had hoped his insolence would distract the evil half demon from Kagome. He was no so lucky.

"It's been so long since we have last seen each other… but it was just yesterday that I saw your daughter." His voice was dangerously quiet.

"What do you mean?" Kagome once again dared to hope for her baby. Maybe… just maybe she was alive?

"It was very hard to find her… you bothersome humans look all the same." He gloated. "It took months to sort out all the children from that village." He paused for a chuckle. "Honestly… your kind breed like rabbits. No rhyme or reason."

"Is she alive?" Kagome would have jumped to her feet at that moment, and she surely tried, but the chains around her bit at her arms and neck. Her eyes stung as she fell back against the wall. Her hair fell over her face.

"Would you like to see her?" Naraku asked, a dangerous glint in her eye.

"Kagome… no." Miroku warned, he didn't know what Naraku was up to, but the tone in his voice sent warning bells in his brain.

"Yes!" She ignored him. "Please! Let me have my baby!" She was on her knees, as she pleaded, not caring how pitiful she looked. She didn't care anymore; she just wanted Moriko back… she was back from the dead. She hadn't been dead… she was alive.

Naraku produced a soundless bag in his left hand. A grin spread over his face as he saw that Kagome was washed with confusion.

"Don't look Kagome!" Miroku screamed.

He flipped it over, once perfect limbs fell out… and the trunk of a young body followed suit… a little… once beautiful head with soft black hair tumbled onto the ground. She screamed, her wail so incredibly loud that Naraku almost flinched from the sheer volume. "MONSTER!" She yelled over and over, fighting against her restraints.

* * *

"Oh!" Kagome covered her face and broke into a fit of tears. 

"Look at me Kagome." Miroku reminded. "Please look at me… I can't stand it when you freeze up like this." He had hoped this might have been over… the nights she would wake up screaming… the days when she would remember every detail painfully. "We're not there anymore… he's not here." But he was… he was back again from the dead… that horrible… despicable... "She couldn't have been real." Miroku said. "He just did that to upset you."

"But she was perfect!" Kagome cried as if that explained everything. "She was perfect."

"I know." He kissed her. "Please… don't cry anymore." He held her tighter. 'Come back to me…'

She clung to him so tightly he could barely breath, but he didn't care. "I… hate him!" She shouted.

"I know."

"How could he take her from me?!"

"I don't know." He felt her face as it crushed itself into his neck.

"How could he show me?!" She sobbed. "Even if it was fake… she died again… she died again!"

He knew… God he knew. Deep inside they wished… and maybe hoped that she was alive somewhere… happy and healthy… just… stolen away. It just made her death all the more graphic and real. They knew… they saw it… they knew she was dead. It helped to believe that it was fake. It kept them from going insane with grief to see their baby… look that way.

"Let us remember other times." He said.

"Other times?" She asked.

"Yes… let's dream of her when she was alive…" His voice was so quiet and still, and she felt that she could do nothing but listen. "Wouldn't it be terrible to only remember her by her death?"

She nodded at that. "Do you remember when she pulled out one of your earrings?" She said finally.

"Yes." He said with a laugh, he turned them over and cradled her next to his body, still hugging her. "Do you remember when she said your name for the first time?"

Tears gathered in her eyes as she remembered. "Yes." He whipped them away. "She looked so much like you… she had your eyes."

"Do you remember Momoko?" He laughed. "_She_ looked so much like you… _and_ she had your eyes."

"I remember now." She sighed. "Do you think they would have loved each other?"

"Momoko and Moriko?"

"Yes."

"I know they would have." His lips turned up. "Our beautiful girls."

"We'll get to see them again won't we?" She fretted. "We are not in the same place as we used to… I just…"

"Of course we will." He answered quickly, lest she upset herself again. His large hand stroked her hair. "And they'll be just as young as they were when they left us… and we'll get to play with them and have fun…just like we promised."

"We'll get to sing for them again?"

"And tell them stories."

"And give them pretty clothes?"

"And put flowers in their hair."

"And they'll get to play with all their brother's and sisters?"

"And we'll get to watch them play."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears again. "It makes me happy to think of that."

"I know it does." He kissed her again.

"I know it was a while ago…" She said oh so softly. "But… I'll try to remember the good times instead of the bad." Another tear fell and he kissed that one away as well. "Our little girls…" Her arms went around his neck. "I want to give them brothers and sisters… I don't want to cry anymore."

"Then let us stop crying…" As hard as it was… they would heal their hearts… and maybe one day they would get to see their children again… and that thought… was a happy one.

* * *

Lord… this was a difficult chapter to write… well… not difficult to _write_ but very difficult because it is very sad… I almost didn't want to put this chapter in there… but I felt it was very important for everyone to realize everything going on in the background of their lives. Of course I'm probably being stupid in thinking that my readers might not have been able to handle this… sorry. (Blushes) I guess because _I_ have a hard time handling such dark thoughts… but such is life I guess. I'll try to make my next few chapters a bit happier. 

Oh yeah! And I did promise more background into Miro-sama's and Kago-chan's lives! This will not be it… get ready for some more stuff in later chapters… (winks) the next few flashbacks should be leaps and bounds more pleasant and less depressing to read.

Thank you all again for your encouragement.


	10. School and Daydreams

Warnings: Rated R… but this chapter isn't too bad… so… eh…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha… ah well…

* * *

Only They Know: School and Daydreams 

By Gabreilla Moushigo (aka Aeki Muffinhands)

* * *

'Oh… wait… I remember how to solve this problem now!' Kagome thought excitedly. She scribbled down the formula quickly before she forgot again. Then solved the problem quickly – then went back over her answer with a satisfied nod. 'Wow! I actually made good time! Almost everyone else is class is still working.' With Kago-chan in their little group Kagome suddenly found lots of time to study, Kago-chan even helped her with some problems… if she could remember how to do them anyway. Her thoughts quietly drifted off to Miroku. 

She bit her lip quietly, remembering the words of the innkeeper's wife. 'To be truthful…' She had said. 'I was worried about marrying someone so much older than I, but after a while… just being with him… it's been worth it.' Kagome fought hard to keep her face serene as she thought these dangerous thoughts. 'I… I know that he will not live much longer… but I don't care… I only regret not coming to him sooner…'

'I regret…' Kagome felt like she was suffocating. 'I regret…' She remembered taking his hands in hers… those hands she loved but could never admit it. She could never hurt those she loved. She couldn't admit it to anyone… not to him… not even herself.

'We can't be together.' The words played out in her head again. 'It's just impossible.'

Was it really impossible? Was she willing… could she be willing to tell him what she felt in her heart? She scoffed, 'Of course not.' Things could and would work out for everyone. Kagome shouldn't burden herself down with such depressing thoughts. It wasn't right… especially when everything was going so well. Sure they lost the shards… but they would get them back soon enough. Kikyo even volunteered to help… which was weird.

Kagome let her thoughts drift off to one particular night. 'Kagome…' Miroku's voice had been so quiet. 'I need you to come with me.' She had followed him like a stupid lamb. They made it to a small town, they looked down and there seemed to be a funeral. It was so weird looking from that height… like they didn't belong.

'What is this Miroku-sama?' She had asked.

'They are burying a woman and young child.'

'Did you know them?'

'I knew the woman very briefly.' He admitted.

'Did you ask her to bare you a child?' Kagome asked, not meaning for it to be a joke this time.

'Yes.'

'Did she?' And then Kagome realized.

'Yes… I supposed she did.' He turned his head away.

'What happened?'

'The plague.'

'Oh… Miroku I am so sorry… I know how much it meant to you.'

'It's not about me Kagome… it's about the child… I… I feel responsible.'

She really… really looked at him then.

'I wish… I wish that I would've known… I would have liked to see him… just once.'

She understood. 'Did you love her?' She asked.

'No.'

'You will have other children.' She just knew.

'How do you know?' He asked sullenly.

'I just do…' She took his hand in hers. 'You'll have all the children you want someday… and you'll get to watch them grow up and have babies of their own." She gave his rosary hand a squeeze. 'I promise.'

'You promise?' He asked.

'I promise.'

"KAGOME!" Her teacher slammed his palm upon her desk to get her attention. She nearly jumped out of her seat and her classmates laughed heartily at her expense. "Sorry for startling you like that." He apologized. "But you were worrying me." He shook his head. "What with your diabetes and all… I was worried your blood sugar was too low."

'Diabetes?!' She growled inwardly. 'I'm going to kill grandpa!'

* * *

"Kagome?" One of her friends, asked, she didn't remember which one… she was too preoccupied to listen. 

"Uhg?"

"What's wrong with you?" This girl asked.

"Nothing… just thinking…"

"Is it the diabetes?"

"Yes… yes it is." And then she thought again of another time.

They had gone off on a weird subject… children. They sat upon a mossy hill, over looking their campsite. Shippo was sleeping soundly in her bedroll, Inu-Yasha snoozing in his tree and Sango with Kirara on her shoulder.

Kagome wondered why he always wanted them… if he really wanted them… or was it just a joke? 'Do you want children Miroku? I mean… for other reasons then producing an heir should you,' she rolled her eyes and put her fingers up in quotes '"Die and need someone to seek out revenge"?'

'I want children for other reasons.' He said simply.

'Like what?'

'Hm?'

'What reasons?'

'Oh…' He looked away. 'I just always wanted a family… but it doesn't seem like I'll get one if I keep running away, huh?'

'Probably not.' She agreed.

'It's not like I have any time left anyway.' He said, dejected.

'You have plenty of time!' Kagome said, exasperated.

'How do you know?' He asked.

'I just do!' She yelled.

'What about you?' He poked at her.

'What about me?" She narrowed her eyes on him.

'Do you want children?'

'Well of course I do!' She huffed, she began staring at his earrings… they were so shiny in the moonlight.

'Do you now?' He grinned and she eyed him wearily. 'Don't worry… I won't ask you again… I'll save it for later when you're more vulnerable.' She gave an outraged cry.

'Could you two please shut up?' Inu-Yasha whined from above.

Before Kagome could growl a sit at him, Miroku had taken her hand and led her away from the clearing. They probably walked for half an hour just talking to each other. And then… they talked about the most stupid thing ever… THEIR children!

'If we had children together… not that I'm saying that we will…' Kagome actually started this conversation, to our monk's amazement. 'What do you think they would be like?'

'The boys would obviously have their father's good looks.' He said pompously. 'They would also be suave… real ladies men.'

'Your not turning our kids into perverts!' She shouted.

'What are you talking about? We're not having any children.' Miroku reminded.

'Oh yeah,' She blushed.

'The girls will obviously be beautiful.' He went on after the slight pause.

'How do you figure that?'

'Their mother is absolutely stunning.'

'I hope one of our children would have your eyes.' She said wistfully.

He perked up at that. 'Why do you say that Kagome?'

'Because they are beautiful.' She said without thinking. 'Er… I mean… are an unusual color…'

'Mmmm hmmm.'

'Oh… forget I said anything!' She said in a panicky voice.

A hand waved across her face. "Kagome… you going to finish your makeup test or are you just going to stare into space all day?"

"Hm?" She panicked. 'Oh! My test! I really need to stop daydreaming!'

* * *

Kagome was finally home… homework… study… study… God… every time she came home she had absolutely no life whatsoever! She'd much rather be back in the Feudal Era with Inu-Yasha and the rest of her friends. 

"Kagome!" Her mother called upstairs.

"Yes mom?"

"I need to go to the grocery store! I didn't know you were coming home or I would have had all the ingredients for your favorite. I'll get you some Pocky and chips too, ok? Dinner should be in about four hours tops!"

"Ok mom!"

Time to take a nap, she deserved it after a long day of daydreaming. She pushed herself into the pillows, mumbling happily within their sweet, fluffy and heavenly soft depths. 'Ahhhh… this is the life.'

* * *

"Do you think my eyes are beautiful?" He teased. 

"N-yes!" She replied flustered.

His eyes had a dangerous light to them just then. They were right next to a wall of rock, his arms were on either side of her head in an instant. His staff and her backpack were forgotten on the ground.

"Miroku-sama?" Her voice quivered, for a moment she was almost afraid of him.

"Kagome…" He leaned into her, his mouth so close to her ear she nearly squeaked as he breathed. "If I ever did have a child…" His voice was so quiet, but so full of promise. "I would want you to be the mother."

"W-what are you saying Miroku-sama…" Kagome looked away. "Do you love me or something?"

"Of course not." He paused for a brief moment, his whole body tensed up. 'Did I just say that?! Why did I _just_ say _that_?'

"I see." She turned her head away.

"I just thought you would make a good mother." He explained quickly. 'Just say you are sorry and that you didn't mean it to you idiot!' His mind screamed. 'Salvage! Salvage!' "I… well.. um… you see…" He groaned 'What happened to being suave again? Oh God… you are the biggest moron I know!'

Suddenly her eyes came into view and she was in a full rage, she pushed him away from her quickly. "If you think I would have _your_ baby just because your some perverted… deviant… sick minded _bastard_ well you have another thing coming!" She stabbed his chest with her finger. "You don't care about anyone but yourself!" She turned away from him, beyond disgusted.

"I…" Miroku began, 'Stop being a moron and tell her something… jeeze!' "Kagome… I'm sorry about what I said… I wouldn't use you." He rubbed his hair back with one of his hands nervously. "Kagome… I do care."

She visibly relaxed. "I know." All the steam just seemed to roll off of her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

She turned around. "I'm sorry for yelling."

"Does this mean you'll bare my children?" Big smile and wagging eyebrows

"NO!"

"Can't blame a guy for trying!"

"Sure I can!" Kagome yelled.

He came up to her, his arms wrapping around her easily.

"What are you doing?" She huffed.

"When you decide to come to me…" He breathed. "And you _will_…" She punched at him for that one. "You won't regret it." He purred.

She shoved him away from her. "That is soooo not going to happen." She held out her hand when it seemed her wanted to advance on her again like the pervert he was. "You don't love me… besides… what about Inu-Yasha and Sango?"

Those words were like a giant bucket of ice water conveniently splashed down his front. "Oh yes."

"Have you ever thought of having babies with Sango, Miroku?" Kagome huffed. "Really?"

"N-no." He stammered.

"Well… maybe you should."

'And get castrated before I can reproduce? No thanks.' He thought quietly. "I guess."

* * *

Kagome woke up when her mothered called up for her. "Hm?" 

"Dinner is ready!"

"Ok! Be down in a minute!" She yelled.

It had been so long since they had talked… her and Miroku that is… besides the weirder episodes with his frantic 'will you bare my children?' or when they talked about babies or whatever… they had pretty decent conversations. They often talked about what they would do once they defeated Naraku… everything… they talked about things no one else wanted to talk about.

They even talked about sex on a rare occasion, she had to make sure she kept a stick close by so she could knock him out cold just in care he got a little too… frisky. She found it fascinating that such a freak like him knew so much… she was sure that he was a virgin… after all… almost every woman he met turned him down.

'Yes… it's not easy being as good as I am' He would say. 'I guess I just have a way with the ladies.'

'Your so weird Miroku-sama.'

'So why did you ask me those question Kagome-sama… hoping that we could… ummm…?'

'Not in your wildest dreams!'

"Kagome!" Her mother called again.

"One more minute!" She said.

'Maybe… maybe I'm just being stupid.' She thought. 'I mean… Miroku-sama isn't such a terrible person… and… well… he is nice to me… and… maybe his feelings have changed for me… he did think about getting married to me after all.' She sighed. 'I wonder… what it would be like too.' She would go to him tomorrow and talk to him then, maybe they could figure out what was running through their minds… maybe… maybe they could enjoy the time they had left? 'Even she knew that they were well suited together… on a deeper level… she…' Kagome blushed before heading downstairs.

* * *

Notes from me: (This is about last chapter) Ack! I know the story is a little depressing (ok… a lot)… and it's going to get a little bit more depressing in a few more chapters… but please bear with me. (Smiles) You will be able to laugh and smile again. 

I'm thinking about putting another happier flashback in my next chapter, to even out all the misery. Besides… life isn't all about sadness right? It's about happiness as well.

Anyways - I hope you liked this chapter a bit more. I hope everything didn't sound too weird… I wrote this chapter very quickly last night and this morning… I just wanted to have a little present day Miroku and Kagome action going on… since to me they almost seemed to fade into the background. Well… maybe not fade completely… but you have to admit… they weren't taking on any definite role until a couple chapters ago… and that sort of bothered me a bit. I'll talk more about them later as well.

I'm also thinking of involving Sango and Inu-Yasha a bit more in the story line as well… I just need to figure out something for them to do. (Hehe)

Thanks for the reviews guys. (Happy happy)


	11. Let’s Talk About Love

Warnings: Rated R, this chapter isn't very naughty though so you young adults can come on in if you like (Did that sound too southern?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or those cute little ears of his damn him and those cute little ears! If I were Kagome I wouldn't stop touching those ears purr er um yeah I'm not crazy!

* * *

Only They Know: Let's Talk About Love

By Gabreilla Moushigo (aka Aeki Muffinhands)

* * *

Kagome wasn't worried no way she was going to just step through the well and tell him how she felt. She began rehearsing what she would say: look you care about me and I care about you No, that didn't sound right at all! I know you care about me so why don't we just cut to the chase. Oh yeah! That's good then when he's got you on the floor sans clothes you'll feel really smart then!' maybe what that lady said was right maybe we shouldn't waste time She could almost hear what he would tell her.

I was thinking along the same lines Kagome-sama since you are as eager as I He tears off his clothes. Why don't we get started?'

She blushed furiously at the thought. my God if he did that I would just die! She squealed, finally jumping into the well. let's enjoy oh damnit never mind I'll figure it out once I see him!'

* * *

Did those tests take longer than you thought they would? Kago-chan greeted her; Kagome looked up and smiled at the older woman.

Kago-chan put out a hand to help her climb out. Do you think you did well?I do! Kagome said enthusiastically. I kinda started daydreaming so I had to stay an extra day to make them up. She bit her bottom lip.

What were you thinking about? Kago-chan said slyly.

Kagome deigned vehemently.

Ok, ok!" Kago-chan lifted her arms defensively. I won't ask. She chuckled.

She lifted her eyes to look at Kagome.

Could I ask you a question? Kagome met her gaze.

Of course little Kagome. um how did you and Miroku start out how did he uhCharm me? Kago-chan finished.

Kagome finally looked away.

Kago-chan laughed.

You don't have to answer if you don't want to. Kagome said quickly.

Oh no, no! Kago-chan said cheerfully. I will tell you I was just shocked that you would ask I thought you might not want to know.Why wouldn't I?Because of well Inu-Yasha. Kago-chan said softly. I know you have feelings for him I thought for a while that maybe you didn't like what you saw in me.Don't be ridiculous! Kagome said, her face fully of sympathy. I don't think any worse of you.That makes me feel better. She had that you are me after all' look plastered on her face again. What do you want to know?When did he first tell you he loved you? Kagome asked. When did he propose? Kago-chan said with a blush. sit down and let me tell you then.

* * *

It had been months since the well since Miroku found one of his little stashes and since then they have stayed at inns or homes of rich people with evil presences hanging over the doorway or whatever he normally thought up. This was a rare night that he actually paid to stay somewhere he was probably feeling incredibly generous since he just conned some poor demon into handing over an outlandish sum of money for a fake shard of the Shikon jewel. It was one of Naraku's of course how the hell he managed to get one was beyond her. It's a secret.' He said ugh bastard he never tells me anything. He didn't however, feel that it was necessary to get two rooms, which normally didn't bother her too much but there was only one bed and they had to share. It had to be well past midnight. She couldn't sleep and neither could he.

Miroku's gaze seemed fixated on the ceiling, she watched him silently through thinly closed eyes. The candlelight in the room flickered, dancing off his face, giving him a wild look. Many emotions seemed to come and go at he watched that pinpoint prick on the ceiling that he found so fascinating. His face grew serious for a moment, then pained, almost sad and then he looked glad for a moment then determination.

Just what the hell is he thinking?!' her mind screamed. If he is thinking of taking advantage of this little situation he had another thing coming.' Her brain raced with ideas of what he might be thinking. I betcha he thinks he can get a little lovin' since he wined and dined me well if that's what he is thinking then-' Her eyes snapped open when she realized Miroku's face was just inches away, above hers. His whole body was above hers in fact. THAT SNEAKING BASTARD!' She opened her mouth to scream, but his mouth was on hers before she could call out – and finding the kiss – quite pleasant and brief. This was definitely nothing like her friends told her about, gross, sloppy kisses. He was definitely experienced eh – HEY! WAIT A SECOND!.'

he began, pressing his forehead against hers. You have about one minute before I scream! Kagome went ahead and yelled anyway.

He apologized, his cheeks staining pink in the waning candlelight. He looked away, but quickly his eyes were intent on hers. how would you feel if we settled down? He questioned.

What do you mean? That took her by surprise!

I mean well once I find all of my money from my con jobs as you call them well He stalled. Do you think you would mind too terribly if I built us a home maybe we could have a small farm and then we could still travel the country side we wouldn't have to give up our quest and He looked at his gloved hand for a moment. And we could stay together afterwards. He said carefully. I would take care of you. His eyes started to dash from her face to the pillow underneath her head as he tried to gain courage. he mustered up what strength he had left. would you-?Bare your children? She stared at him, her eyes narrowed.

He stammered, looking a little put off. Yes, but that isn't what I wanted to ask you. The strength in his voice returned. Kagome, marry me. That sounded too much like an order than a request Um, please.

She stared at him in utter horror. Sure she wondered how that would look what with them traveling around together and when they went into inns at night or if they did decide to settle down in a little community somewhere but she never thought he would ask her much less so soon. Was all she could think of saying.

He asked right back at her, Because I love you that's why.Since when? Her voice was soft, and not harsh as she asked.

since He started blushing.

He is embarrassed!' She thought to herself.

Remember what happened last time you stupid monk! You lost her to Inu-Yasha and you only had yourself to blame!' Miroku silently chastised himself. I've loved you since I first met you. He finally blurted, lest he loose himself to cowardice. He wasn't going to let this chance slip by him again. I've always loved you She made a face. I'm telling the truth! He frowned. All those times when Inu- He stopped himself from saying that name. While Inu-Yasha was a dear friend, and he certainly did not wish to forget about him, he did not want to think about him right now. He especially did not want Kagome to be saddened. However, it was too late as he saw her face fall into sadness. He sighed, her name not far from his lips. Did you really Miroku? She asked, her face looking serious, but held a faint glow of sadness.

Yes Kagome.Can you give me time, please?Of course Kagome I'll give you all the time you need. He kissed her again.

* * *

Kagome squealed at Kago-chan's story, making the older woman laugh. I can't believe he was so romantic! he has a lot of romance in him he just has a hard time showing it it's normally that perverted side that he likes to flash around. Kago-chan warned.

So did you ever get that house? Kagome asked.

we decided to wait for that until later. We still picked up all his money at the very end though. He gave it to me to hold and said This is for you Kagome Kago-chan mocked his masculine voice. "I would hold it but you know don't want our money getting sucked up and you being stuck here without anything to your name. He said things like that sometimes I didn't particularly like hearing them but you know.Why did you wait?For what?The house! She laughed. since we were always gone so much and traveling we didn't want to leave our house for people to break into. We wanted to wait until later and build it and give Moriko a proper home.Who is Moriko? Kagome scrunched her nose up.

My daughter. Kago-chan said softly. "Our daughter."

Kagome looked horror struck. Do you mean that she was left behind? Was there anyone to take care of her?Oh no she died a while ago. Kago-chan said, not offering more information.

I'm sorry. Kagome looked down.

So am I. Kago-chan smiled though. She was a beautiful little girl you know. She looked just like Miroku-chan.Did she? Kagome asked. We talked about that once what our kids would look like. Kago-chan looked liked she had just swallowed a slug. What? We were just talking! I know. Kago-chan laughed. Miroku-chan and I used to talk about those things even before our group was sort of disbanded.You did?Of yes. She smiled. We used to talk about all sorts of things that we didn't mean some times I guess we did.When did you start loving him Kago-chan? it didn't take me long. I loved him already.

Kagome looked at her strangly.

I loved him as a friend. Kago-chan explained. So it was easy to fall in love with him.Why did you decide to have kids so quick? Why not wait until the Shikon jewel was finished? Kagome wondered. Or until Miroku's hand was healed?'

it had been a few years since we were married and well I wanted to have children. Kago-chan fidgeted with a necklace around her neck, it was made of simple colorless beads beads Kagome realized that used to be around Miro-sama's arm. I knew that we could fix his hand I just knew so why waste all that time?Wasn't it hard to leave your child behind?Of course. Kago-chan breathed. we didn't leave her for long and we always came back. Her eyes softened in memory.

how is he in bed? Kagome blurted.

Kago-chan's eyes went wide, completely unbelieving that Kagome had actually asked her something so so out of character.

Kagome yelped. I'm getting older you know and damnit! I want to know! She fidgeted with the little bottle around her neck, unconsciously mirroring Kago-chan.

Kago-chan had an evil grin. Do you want me to tell you about the first night we were together?You mean you would tell me details? Kagome's mouth hung open.

Of course it's only right! Kago-chan laughed, but covered it up as she said seriously. You have to know all the facts before making a wise decision after all.Of course. Kagome mimicked her solemn tone. So how was he?Let me tell you Kago-chan came in close to her, and whispered into her ear. I didn't think my toes would stop curling every time he kissed me. She giggled, and Kagome rolled her eyes waiting for her to get to the good part. Then there was when he

And the world faded out as Kagome just imagined the same things happening to her Miroku saying the same things if not something similar and maybe making her toes curl up a little. Kago-chan finally finished her little naughty story and Kagome sighed.

I don't know what to think I really do like him well love him but I just don't know. Kagome fretted. I just don't think he'll feel the same way he said himself that he didn't love me.Well little Kagome if you feel a certain way shouldn't you tell him? Kago-chan asked. Miroku-chan knew that I might not have loved him the same way he loved me and he took a chance. Then she added. I'm glad he did.So you think I should tell Miroku-chan er Miroku-sama how I feel?I don't think it would hurt. Kago-chan laughed. Now let's get ready it's been a while since we've seen our little Miroku. He's probably off terrorizing the country side. he's not that bad of a person he wouldn't hurt a fly. Then she thought about it 'Well... he would hurt a fly demon... but not a real fly.'

I meant the women of the country side. well he is probably doing that. Her eyes went wide. I'll kill him!Not yet little Kagome, Kago-chan laughed. We have to find him first.How right you are! She was determined to find the little freak and tell him how she felt.

* * *

Oooooh girly girl talk. (little laugh). How did you like this one? I hope that my present day Kagome and Miroku don't sound forced. Does it sound forced to you? Eek!

On a side note I found out that I lost half of my flash backs (NOOOO!!!) Stupid corrupted files! I think I have the next two chapters figured out but after that I guess I'm going to have to rewrite all my friggin' content! Well not all of it but damn I have a lot of the stuff written out that is way down the line but that won't be showing up for several chapters.

I can't believe that I managed to write so much though this is by far the longest story I've ever written. I have others on this site that I believe one of my friends posted it should be under Tituba Parris (my old website name) my old DBZ fics that I wrote when I was 16 years old at the most. So wow long time ago since I've been able to write a decent sized fic. From the reviews I got from my other fics I'm pretty damn good at making people cry (is that a good thing?)

Ok enough of this shameless self-promotion! I'm going to work on getting the next two chapters out for you guys. I feel like a woman on fire writing all these chapters so quickly. I love the reviews guys! (Big smile)


	12. I Wondered Once Upon a Time

Warnings: Rated R – not a big bad rated R for this one… but there is some suggestive thoughts going on. There is also some language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha… or Miroku… no matter how much I want to.

* * *

Only They Know: I Wondered Once Upon a Time 

By Gabreilla Moushigo (aka Aeki Muffinhands)

* * *

It had been three weeks since they had seen the stupid monk last. They decided to head back to the village they had last seen him. Kagome was sure he would return there for some reason. They talked to the couple that they knew there, and said that she missed him by a few days, and he promised to return in another week. With a groan Kagome agreed to leave the inn and the kind people after only two days. They would go shard hunting for a week or so, and the couple promised that they would tell Miroku that his friends and wife were looking for him. 

The woman and man thanked Kagome for ridding them off the ominous cloud all those weeks past, and were very sorry that they did not see her husband leave. The wife clucked her tongue and the man had a worried look for the young woman. They feared that Miroku had abandoned his beautiful young wife. "Young woman," Said the innkeeper, taking hold of her hand. "I am sure he will come back… do not worry yourself so." He patted her palm. "If you ever need a place to stay… remember to return here… we have not forgotten your kindness, nor will we."

Those people made her feel so horrible for lying! They were so kind! They were so generous… and she and Miroku took advantage of them… how bad could they be? Terrible!

They left the horrible little village but there was an odd tenseness in the air. Each member worried. Kago-chan would constantly look at Kagome worrying silently for the young girl. She herself had to deal with that terrible heartbreak Inu-Yasha gave her… she worried that maybe this time little Miroku might not return the young girl's feelings… what then? She could hardly think of her Miroku-chan leaving her for weeks on end… and quite frankly… that was a scary thought!

The week came and went and they soon found themselves heading back to the village that they hoped they would never have to look at again. They were already sick of the honorable innkeeper… they liked him alright… but he always talked too much… wouldn't leave them alone and even though it was a nice place to rest their heads for the night… they hated when he would keep them awake until very late only to wake them at the crack of dawn asking a most frustrating string of questions… questions they could care less about until they at least had a full five hours of sleep.

Everyone had a glum look on the way back, they were really worried about Miroku. They hadn't heard from him in forever… he was supposed to be back in that village for at least three days now… that was the date the innkeeper gave them. Unfortunately, they had become sidetracked by a shard Naraku had planted on a ridiculous demon who was supposed to kill them. He probably thought it was humorous… leading them away from the monk. Kagome felt sick on the way back, she just wanted to make sure Miroku was ok… worried about what Naraku might have been planning.

Sango worried as well, but she didn't let it show too much other than a "I hope he isn't doing anything perverted." every so often.

Inu-Yasha answered her worries with, "He probably is."

Kagome just fretted away, and Shippo with her. "We haven't seen him for a few weeks… I'm scared."

"He's probably just off meditating." The elder Miroku lied.

"Meditating in some girl's bed." Kago-chan jibed at Miro-sama.

"Maybe." Miro-sama conceded.

"Even in this place Miroku dearest you are quite a handful." She said, her eyes smiling.

"You never seemed to mind." Miro-sama said cautiously.

"You never ran away for weeks on end." Kago-chan said, he shrugged his shoulders, point taken. "I'm worried about our young fiend." She said with a sigh.

"You mean young friend?" Miro-sama offered.

"No, young fiend." Kago-chan corrected.

"I'm going ahead." Kagome was staring at the ground, lost in her own world. "I need to think about a few things."

"Don't go too far ahead." Inu-Yasha warned.

"I won't." She said, looking up and smiling at him.

"Feh!" He looked away, embarrassed for no reason whatsoever.

Miro-sama and Kago-chan exchanged looks, but said nothing to everyone's disappointment.

Kagome didn't notice anything; she just hung her head pitifully. Her and Miroku's conversations had taken a weird route last time they talked. 'It's just impossible.' Those words repeated in her head. Why did she say that? How could things be so strange between them now? Normally… they got along quite well. He had refrained from groping her for a while… complimented her on everything pretty much… she just didn't notice it until they had that talk.

He probably thought she was horrible… 'He is probably out asking girls to bare his child since I wouldn't do it… or he is probably out doing some whore in the country side… paying her to have his baby' She thought with a snort. 'He's probably having the time of his life right now while I'm worried sick.' She shook her head. 'Why am I thinking these things? He has probably done nothing… and I am just standing here thinking the worst… wasn't I going to tell him how I feel? Do I _deserve_ to tell him how I feel?'

"Oh young lady!" A familiar voice rang out.

The innkeeper's wife! "Oh! Um… hello!" Kagome called, realizing for the first time that the woman was rushing up to her.

"Young lady… we found your man the other day in quite a compromising position." The woman blushed.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She grumbled. 'That damn pervert… I oughta…'

"He refused to come into our house." She huffed, as if he were the rudest man alive. "He said that he caused he enough trouble… but I don't know what he is talking about."

Kagome gulped guiltily. 'Well… he has a conscious after all.'

"He was acting so strange… playing around with that little glove of his." She muttered. "You wouldn't believe the misfortunate that followed him leaving that field out behind town!" She went on to explain. "We found this huge hole in the land… where he sat… a large object from the sky must have fallen… it must have been enormous for the size of the hole if left." She covered quickly. "But I am sure he was out of the way, he said he wouldn't be staying in the field for long."

'Hole in the ground?' For some reason those words buzzed in her brain painfully. Naraku… was all that a diversion while-? "W-where is it?" Kagome asked, deathly quiet.

"Over that way." The woman indicated. "Might take you a while, our village isn't that little you know."

"Thank you." Kagome only needed a second to look before she tore off down the road. 'Please!' Her mind screamed. 'Please be alright!'

The finally made it to the end of the village, her heart slamming against he chest so painfully that it caught her breath. "Oh! There you are young lady." The innkeep's voice rang out.

"M-Miroku?" She croaked.

The man smiled. "He was but here the other day, and look… a giant hole lay were he sat." The man positively beamed. "Everyone said that it was a star fallen from the sky." He shook his fingers, as seemed to be the custom around here. "But I'm not so sure… women." He said laughing. "Tend to romanticize things." He clapped her shoulder a bit, unaware of her expression. "My lovely wife believes that this is a misfortune… bah… your husband probably knew that this terrible thing would happen and drew 'the star' onto this field where our gardens were not growing. Hm. See, look… it missed our crops by just a little bit… oh what a wonderful man… coming back to save us from starvation." He was gushing again. "You should've seen all that dust and wind that thing picked up… it was like an explosion."

She stepped away from him, staring into that pit, knowing… just knowing. Her heart wouldn't stop twisting in her chest. All those good times together were gone. She tried to summon tears in her eyes, but she almost felt beyond them. All the times he complimented her cooking… while Inu-Yasha complained about the lack of raman… all the times he told her how pretty she looked… all those comforting hands on his shoulder… all the times he talked to her… everything that he said and did… perverted or not… all gone. Gone… gone… gone. She saw a little girl with beautiful violet eyes appear and disappear within her vision… a child that she would never see now. She choked out a sob deep in her throat. She felt a wave of nausea creep up on her. 'I was just wondering what it was like.' His words hit her finally… he would never know. "MIROKU!" Her heart broke.

* * *

Me: Working on the next chapter already… like I said… I'm writing up a storm… my finals are next week (Sob!) I should probably study but I want to write this story so badly. I guess college comes first though… right? I want to post the next chapter tonight though, so you guys won't feast upon my broken littlebody once you get your hands on me. (Worry) 

I joined the Monk and Miko yahoo group… I wish I had joined a few months earlier… it seems like it just died or something. I think it would have been fun writing with all those passionate people… then again… you know how things go. They are probably all hard at work at school or work for the holidays. Studying and work can seriously put a cramp in your writing time. Of course… let me not be to hasty saying that the group died… I really… really want to be a part of something like that. It would be so much fun just to get to write all that wonderful stuff. (Smiles happy) Hopefully I'll get to help with a challenge or something.


	13. If a Man was a Phoenix

Warnings: Rated R – love you little kiddies – but no admittance for kids below 17… nothing too bad here… but later on it might get a little ugly. (Grin)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha… mwa ha ha ha…

* * *

Only They Know: If a Man was a Phoenix 

By Gabreilla Moushigo (aka Aeki Muffinhands)

* * *

"What is wrong my lady?" The innkeeper asked the poor, and obviously hysterical woman. 

"Miroku-chan!" She wailed, "He is dead!" her tears flowing freely now, she absently wondered if she would ever be able to stop them. "I never told him anything… how much he meant to everyone… how much he meant to me!"

"Oh my lady!" He cried. "How terrible that he should die! Was he sick?"

Sick? … Sick?! No… a curse… but how did she explain? "Yes!" She sank to the ground, covering her face with her hands.

"This is terrible…" The man bit his lip. "I thought he was healthy the poor lad… especially after seeing him in that dreadful tavern just a moment ago."

"Say what?" Kagome stopped crying instantly, her eyes narrowing quickly.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this… but maybe it will make you forget about that scoundrel sooner…" He covered his mouth in shame. "Oh… I am so sorry for saying that my lady… he was a good man."

"No…" Kagome's voice crackled for a moment. "Tell me all about it."

Sensing her anger, she probably knew already. "He went into that appalling tavern… all the… ehem, ladies of the night are there." He whispered, lest anyone know he spoke of this and somehow found disfavor with him. "Oh I am so sorry, my lady!" The words spurting out of his lips again, he wrapped his large arms around her in a hug. "I'm sorry you had to know! My wife told me not to tell you… but…" Kagome caught fire. "Ouch!"

"Where is the tavern?!" Kagome grated out, her eyes blazing with absolute anger. 100 percent proof anger… so I'm told.

"J-just down the way." The man trembled and pointed, worried that he said the wrong thing… would she kill him? Surely not… for she was a kind and gentle… BOOM! Eek! Flaming girl!

"I'll kill him!" She screamed. "I'll kill him!"

* * *

"Little Kagome." Kago-chan smiled in greeting, realizing the girl was going to rush past if she kept up that speed. 

"Oh dear… looks like Inu-Yasha-" Her husband began.

"Oh no… that's _your_ look." She corrected.

"Your right." He said, impressed. "Should we stop and see what the problem is?"

"Let's." She agreed. He stuck out his staff and let her trip on it accidentally, effectively knocking the air out of her lungs. "I thought you were going to stop her," Kago-chan complained. "Not kill her."

"Sorry… but I wasn't about to put my hands or feet near her lest she bite me." Miro-sama couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll… kill… him!" Kagome wailed irritated.

"What did he do little Kagome?" Kago-chan helped the girl stand.

"I-" She choked. "I thought he died!" She buried her face into the older woman's chest, not caring how embarrassing it might look. "He went away! He went away for weeks and didn't even come back and say anything! I was so worried! I saw this huge crater… the innkeeper said that there was dust and wind and explosions!" She kept yelling into her chest. "I thought he died!" She sobbed. "And he was just in some stupid tavern living it up while I sat there crying!"

"There, there." Kago-chan soothed, petting her hair. "He still has a long time before he passes on… you will have plenty of time to defeat Naraku."

"We will?" Kagome asked hopefully, the older girl nodded her head. Kagome shook her head angrily. "I still want to kill him."

"Oh dearest, you don't need to kill him… you just need to get him back." Kago-chan smiled sweetly. "Now let's go to that tavern."

* * *

Miroku was surrounded by three women… no… wait… take that back! FOUR… women! Kagome and the others watched him through irritated eyes… they had been looking all over the damn place for this idiot! Kagome half remembered wanting to kill him at that very moment. Kago-chan, leaning in very closely divulged a horrible little plot to embarrass the monk… she just hopped that she could keep her face strait long enough. Miro-sama just coughed a little, his cheeks taking on a red hue; obviously his Kago-chan had played this trick on him before. 

Kagome, putting on her best sad face possible she stomped up to Miroku, startling not only him, but also his female companions. "I-!" Kagome couldn't even get the words out before she had to cover her face and sob… laughing hysterically… but they all mistook it for crying.

Miroku actually seemed concerned. "Um… Kagome?"

"I can't believe you!" She wailed, finally able to compose herself long enough to spout out an accusation. "I thought you said you loved me?!"

Miroku's face turned beat red. "Wh-what are you talking about?! W-who told you that?" He looked around accusingly for his double, which fortunately enough, decided to hide himself among the crowd where our young monk could not see him. 'He didn't tell her did he?!' Miroku thought wildly. 'I thought that was just between us… figures that I can't even trust my own-'

"You did!" Kagome yelled, "Every night you come home you tell me!"

"Ugh?" Miroku's eyes got a bit bigger, forgetting Miro-sama for the time being. The girls around him had all but pushed away from him out of pity for poor Kagome.

She started to sniffle again, "Oh how could you Miroku-chan… I trusted you… and…" She sniffed again. "You said you would stop coming to these places once we were married!"

The girls looked at each other, surprised. Hadn't he told them that he was single? Ah well… Miroku was too busy staring at Kagome, his mouth agape. "Wh-what are you talking about?" He tried again.

Kagome feigned heartbreak. "How could you say that to your beloved wife?! What… what about our children?"

"Children?" He asked, his mouth finally closing. His eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. He was starting to get over the initial shock of having Kagome ruin his… 'private time.' This was all very amusing… but he was going to have to get her back.

"Yes… all four of them!" Kagome fretted.

"You fiend!" One of the four girls yelled.

"We should hang him!" A man yelled, his children obviously nearby.

"You are right Kagome." Miroku said remorsefully.

"Ugh?" Kagome said, mid-sentence, about to go onto another tirade… maybe add an aging relative to the mix… sick dog… oh yeah… just to get him back.

"I am sorry that I have been neglecting you." He sighed, he watched as her face started getting red. "It's just that… after our fourth child… I thought you had fallen out of love with me."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" It was Kagome's turn to voice the question, he was sure her face would explode if she didn't stop blushing.

"Oh!" Miroku wailed, matching Kagome's earlier sob fest. "Just that man down the way… you'd remember him!" He announced. "After that terrible night of finding out and all… I'm sure that little Aiko isn't even mine!" He sniffled.

"I did no such thing!" Kagome declared.

"Is it true darling?" Miroku asked loudly.

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" Kagome noticed all the glares from the tavern folk looking at them.

"W-would you ever forgive me Kagome?" Miroku said dramatically, giving her this terribly cute look. Puppy dog eyes. "I've been a fool… I should have never taken our love for granted."

"Aww! Forgive the poor lad!" One man yelled.

"I think he's suffered enough!" Another seconded.

Miroku took the initiative and pulled her stiff form into his arms in a hug.

"Give him a kiss!" A woman cooed.

Kagome could only look up in horror as Miroku's mouth descended upon hers. It… he… her toes curled up in her shoes and she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck. Later on she would say that he had taken advantage of the situation, would blatantly deny any enjoyment… she would downright lie and say she hated it. Maybe she would sic… who?… Oh yeah! Inu-Yasha! She would sic him on Miroku-chan… Miroku-sama! Somewhere down in her belly a warmth started spreading… she didn't even slap him when a hand reached down and-

"Was that how it happened?" Miro-sama chuckled, looking at them from the crowd.

"Not quite… but close enough." Kago-chan giggled.

* * *

Me: I hope you guys didn't see that one coming. (Snickers) I thought that would be funny. Sorry for playing a trick on you and your emotions. Actually… I wrote that little skit out for a different story… but I found that it fit in quite nicely here. I know I've seen this "What about the children?" skit before… but I don't remember where I saw it. So I'm not sure who to give credit to for inspiration. 

I have a certain direction I want to go with the young Miroku and Kagome… like explain the wind tunnel thing… but I'm not sure how soon I want to do it.

Sorry… but the chapters might come out a little slower from now on (since I've lost some of my work)… but don't worry… I'll be working my butt off.

I dunno about you folks… but I want a nice long friggin lemon in a few chapters… what say you? (Grin) Votes?


	14. Anything but Shotgun

Warnings: Rated R – you know the drill… no peaking if you are under 17 years old!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha (simple and ideal)

* * *

Only They Know: Anything but Shotgun 

By Gabreilla Moushigo (aka Aeki Muffinhands)

* * *

They walked together side by side through the village; both were so quiet and immersed in their own thoughts. They walked behind town, and Kagome gave pause when they passed the huge crater in the middle of a field. Miroku stopped when he noticed she was no longer following him and smiled at her, his eyes practically closed. "You should've seen it Kagome-sama…" The staff in his hand jingled as he gestured to the center of the hole. "It was amazing… I think a star might have fallen right out of the air." 

He was totally oblivious to her expression as he looked at the hole in the ground, her fist tightened just a little. 'He doesn't know… he doesn't know what I thought… he doesn't know anything…' She held back a tear with all her willpower as she listened to him jabber on endlessly about that stupid crater… She almost started shaking with emotion.

He laughed just a little. "That old innkeeper thought that it was my doing… can you believe that Kagome-sama?" He opened his eyes a little when she did not answer, and turned to see her face. "Kagome-sama?" His eyes widened as her hand totally slapped him off balance, he would have fallen to the ground had he not been able to steady himself with his staff. He looked back at her with wide eyes, not even Sango had ever slapped him that hard before… what had he done?

"You idiot!" She screamed a line usually reserved for Inu-Yasha. "Don't you know anything?!"

"L-Lady Kagome?" He stammered, not sure what to say.

"I thought you died!" Finally, finally everything came out and he stared at her, his eyes big as saucers. She pointed at the hole that he had so carelessly addressed. "I thought you went away!" She just threw herself at him at that point.

"Kagome-sama?" He dropped his staff and immediately at embraced her. His cursed arm pulled her against him tightly and his free hand brushed through her hair in a calming gesture.

"You left me alone!" Sobs were being ripped out of her throat. "I thought you were going to be right back."

"I'm sorry Kagome… I tried to find you… I really did… but every time I would almost catch up with you… you would disappear again." He took his hand out of her hair long enough to lift her chin up. "You should have left me a message sooner… I would've waited for you."

"You would?" She asked pitifully.

"I would."

"How long were you looking for us?" Kagome asked carefully.

"About a week and a half ago." He burst into laughter and she started crying again. "Don't cry Kagome-sama… I wouldn't have left you by yourself for long."

"But you did you dummy!" She punched his shoulder lightly, using it as an excuse to wrap her arms around shoulders and bringing him down to her level.

"Was there something you needed to tell me that you couldn't tell anyone else?" He asked anxiously, his voice almost sounded fatherly for a moment. She nodded and buried her face in his neck, his face flushed a little bit as unconsciously nuzzled him. "Was it something important?" He purred, another nod. He decided to enjoy her being pressed against him like this… her soft breasts pushed against him… her arms willingly wrapping around him. He realized that his hand had taken up residency in her hair again and just sifted his fingers through its inky depths. He would just enjoy this time right here and now… it didn't matter if she was embarrassed later on… or told him not to speak a word of it. He would bring these memories to his grave. Just once in his adult life, he had felt what it was like to love someone else… to care about her and it didn't matter if she cared in return. It was enough.

"Miroku," She breathed. "I know that you don't love me…"

'Since when?' He thought, but listened anyway.

"I remember you told me… when we went for that walk that night… a few months before Kago-chan and Miro-sama showed up."

'Crap! Why didn't I tell her how I felt then? She probably hates me or something.'

"I know that you don't love me," She repeated. "But I don't care."

'Of course she doesn't care… she cares about-'

"I wanted to tell you… that I cared about you Miroku-chan." She pushed him away, embarrassed for him to be able to see her face, but she wanted to look up at his from time to time… to glimpse maybe… into what he was thinking. "I… really liked you even before they showed up… but I used them as an excuse… I thought maybe that… they were just confusing you… into caring about me." Then she admitted. "I kind of used them as an excuse too… so I wouldn't feel bad about… not being with you."

"I see." He didn't know what to say really… but he waited with bated breath, waiting and listening for what she would say next.

"I thought about it… after you left." She sneaked a glace at him, but his expression was extremely stony. She took it as a show of indifference, but to him it was just his way of cleverly disguising his emotions. This was his way of not getting hurt. She would tell him anyway… she didn't care if he didn't return her feelings. She took Kago-chan's words to heart. 'Miroku-chan took a chance… and I am glad he did' is what she said more or less. She wouldn't make the same mistake before. "I thought about that time we watched that funeral."

"How nice." He joked, not realizing that he just sounded like an ass.

She heard the sound in his voice but went on anyway "I thought about when I promised you… well… you know…" She thought about it for a moment 'He probably doesn't want to remember the death of his only potential heir' and so she thought of a less depressing time. "I also remembered when we talked about children and stuff… and other things…"

"I remember that night." He said thoughtfully, his face finally held some emotion. "You said my eyes were beautiful."

"They are." She admitted, unashamed this time. He choked back that little bit of surprise that threatened to take control of his face. His expression once again became stony and unreadable. "You've always been there Miroku-chan… whenever I needed you."

"And you were there for me when I needed you." Miroku said quietly.

"We sort of fit don't you think?"

He wasn't about to get his hopes up, but he answered anyway. "Yes."

"Don't you ever want to stop wondering, Miroku-chan?" Kagome asked, her voice so silent in the night he had a hard time distinguishing the words… but he heard them.

"What do you mean Kagome?"

"Don't you want to _know_ what it's like?" Her face was beet red right now, she turned away.

"What it is like to _what_?" He wasn't about to let his mind wander… not when such a heavy thing was on the line like this.

"You know." Kagome couldn't bring herself to say it.

"No… I don't."

'Oh… God… just forget it.' She screamed in her brain. "Never mind… oh damn it Miroku!" She blurted. "I love you, ok?" She wailed. "I know you don't-"

His mouth was on hers in an instant, that's all the encouragement he needed. "Oh Kagome." He sighed before he claimed her lips again. "I love you as well."

"I thought you said-"

"I lied." He said simply, ripping himself away to catch his breath. "I'm sorry Kagome… I didn't mean it when I said those things…" He looked away in shame. "I should've told you from the start how I felt."

"Why didn't you?" She asked sadly.

"I was afraid…" He said.

"Of what?"

"Of Inu-Yasha killing me for one…" He laughed a little at that. "I was afraid of leaving you all alone." He looked at his hand.

"Is that all?"

"No."

"What else?"

"I was afraid of you." He eyed her seriously.

"What could I do?"

"Destroy me."

"What do you mean?" Kagome nearly laughed until she caught his somber gaze.

He smiled. "I've never opened my heart to anyone before… I… I guess I was a little worried that you would not love me back."

Kagome, found herself not knowing what to say for the moment, and contented herself just to look at him. This was not how she pictured their admittance of love would be. She had somehow thought that maybe they would still be holding onto each other… kissing again and again… him telling her he would never let go… now they just stared at each other in awkward silence… and she didn't know what to do.

He shook his head a little, "I am bad at these things." He admitted.

He looked like he wanted to say more but she cut him off. She suddenly realized something. "Where were you these past few weeks?" Kagome asked, her eyes narrowing in on him. "You said you had _think _about something… and then I find you with four women… what's up with that… _DEAR_?" Her eyebrow twitched.

Miroku was calm, which seemed unusual since she was in such a dreadful mood. "I've been thinking about you this whole time."

"Uh huh!" She said sarcastically, thinking she caught him finally, she poked his chest. "Then what was up with those four women?"

"Kagome," Miroku cleared his throat a little. "I know your innocent… but you do realize that tavern was a brothel?"

"Uh?"

"They get paid to do it Kagome, of course they are going to see if…" He grinned to himself a little. "A client such as myself might be interested."

Kagome's cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Sorry about that Miroku… I didn't realize."

He laughed. "Don't worry about it Kagome… but if you really want to make it up to me…" He left that sentence blank, leaving it up to her imagination to fill it in.

She blushed terribly and looked away.

"Besides… I needed time to think about you." He repeated.

"Then why were you acting so cold to me just a second ago?"

"I don't know," His face serious. "You were talking to me so strangely… I didn't know if you were about to tell me something terrible."

"Like what?"

"Like… maybe you didn't care for me in that way… maybe… to "stay the hell away" from you…" He sighed. "Your expression Kagome-chan… it was… frightening."

"Well… sorry." She huffed.

He chuckled. "It doesn't matter anymore." He took her into his loving embrace. "You love me?"

"Yes."

"You can't take it back." He sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't take your love back, it's mine now." He purred. "And so are you."

"You don't own me!" She puffed.

"But I own your heart… and your heart _is_ you." His lips met hers in a fiery kiss. "I'll never let you go Kagome… you'll always be mine from now on." And with that he kissed her again. "Marry me, Kagome."

"W-what?" Kagome gulped, pulling back from him to read his features. "Where did that come from?"

"That is what I was thinking about." Miroku blushed. "When I needed time to think."

"Well… you sure didn't act like it."

"Like I said… I wanted to hear you out first… there isn't any point in asking a woman to marry you if she doesn't wish to see you anymore." He looked away.

Never see him again… Kagome had just went through a Miroku-less world just a little while ago… God she hated it. True, the month or so that he was gone was hellish almost… but she couldn't live in that hell that she found herself in only hours before. She thought about how horrible her world would be if he were to leave… and she never got to see him again.

"So you will then?" He almost sounded forceful.

"Of… well… I…" She expected to just tell him how she felt… she never expected anything like this!

"I'll make you happy." He promised, pulling her closer to him. "I'll do anything you want…" He purred into her ear. "I'll make you scream every night."

"Miroku!" She squealed, trying to turn away from him.

"Not this time Kagome." He held her against him firmly. "You're not going to get away from me."

"So…" She decided to ask. "How come it took you a month to think of this?"

"I wanted to give you something… I can't ask you to marry me without giving you a present after all."

"A present?"

"I didn't know what to give you… I have no idea what your customs are like… so I decided to get you a present." He explained.

"Ok."

He handed her a single string of beads, they were glass, but had a very attractive color… aqua. They went around her neck beautifully "I thought that they would suit your eyes." He said. "And this." He placed on her finger a slender silver band. "I know that these aren't much… but…"

"They're lovely." Kagome said finally. "Thank you Miroku."

"My Kagome-chan." He breathed.

"My Miroku-chan." She mimicked. She still couldn't believe this… this… Did she agree to marry him? Oh my God! It didn't look like he would take no for an answer anyway.

"I think I'll enjoy married life." He said with a curve of his lips.

"Really?" She asked incredulously. "And when are we supposed to get married?"

"Oh? That… I just married us right here and now." He grinned.

"Wh- how?!" Kagome asked. "You can't just do that!"

"Sure I can… I now pronounce us man and wife… now how about a kiss?" She shoved at him but he held fast.

"You didn't even ask me if I wanted to!"

"But you didn't say no… so I took it as a positive response!" He laughed.

"What if I don't want to be married?"

"Too bad… can't take it back now!" Miroku's cackling could be heard all throughout the clearing.

"You… your insane!"

* * *

"Oh my!" Kago-chan laughed, hiding behind the bushes. "I told you this was a good idea." 

"I never thought of that…" Miro-sama rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Forcing you into marriage… it would have made things a lot easier."

"I betcha she slaps him." Kago-chan snickered.

"Do I sound that stupid when I laugh?" He asked.

"No…" She paused. "You sound waaay more stupid than that!"

"Hey!" He pounced on her, tickling away.

"No fair! You asked my opinion! What was I supposed to do? Lie?!" She asked between laughing and trying to force air into her lungs.

* * *

Dear God… I can't believe I just wrote that folks… oh… I might have this take this chapter back later on… it's so… corny! Oo I dunno… maybe I'll leave it. 

Once I'm done writing this stupid thing all the way through… I was actually thinking of rewriting some parts… or adding chapters to it to stretch it out a bit more and enrich the content a little… but… maybe I won't… or shouldn't. Of course… I need to fix all the grammatical errors… which I wince at every time I find one… but I simply don't know how to go back and fix these things without reloading the chapter… so I'm stuck for now… plus… I don't want to mess up the story or accidentally erase something.

Man… I knew this chapter was going to be weird… I hope the whole marriage thing isn't too sudden… (Won't stop fretting about it) Was it sweet? Was it natural? Do people really do this sort of thing? Blah… I need to go take an aspirin and lay down.

But… before then… I must write a lemon… because lemons always make the headaches go away… yes… lemons do that you know… (rambles on into the night)


	15. About Tying Up All Those Loose Ends

Warnings: Rated R – No one under 17… ku ku ku ku…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha

* * *

Only They Know: About Tying Up All Those Loose Ends 

By Gabreilla Moushigo (aka Aeki Muffinhands)

* * *

Last time: 

"Your not getting anything from me you big moron… our marriage isn't even real."

"Oh it's real…"

He kissed the side of her neck familiarly. "This is our night." He grinned. "Let's go back to the inn… I think that old man still has a little gratitude left in his old bones."

"Miroku!"

* * *

And so our story begins: 

They were way ahead of their younger selves… already snuggled up in bed Kagome allowed herself to dream about Miroku's wounded hand. "You're still not going to tell him?"

"No." He said firmly.

"I think… even if he did know… that it would give him peace of mind."

"No it wouldn't… even if it did… once it happened he would regret that emotion ever came over him."

"Your too sensitive."

"You don't know what it's like."

"Of course I do!" She grumbled.

Miro-sama rolled over, not looking at her. He had silently hoped that tonight would be a good night for the two of them… obviously not. She just didn't understand what it was like to be a part of something so horrible. He wouldn't tell her though, she didn't need to know about it… it was hard enough for him to deal with.

Kagome huffed, flipping over as well, her back touching his. This would be a long night… might as well dream of times past… it couldn't hurt after all…

* * *

It was just a dream. A very tall man, wearing very thick armor was standing there. The plates on his chest and arms looked almost completely composed of demon parts. She vaguely realized that it was Naraku. His lips moved, made no sound but she understood. 'Do you know why there is a hole there?' He pointed to the other man. 'It is because there is a part missing from you.' She couldn't make out his face, nor the other man's continence as he talked, but in his hand he held a sphere, it was misty and sparkled. 'This is what you were looking for monk…' The man, her husband, seemed afraid of his gift. 'Are you ready monk? Do you want it back?' Miroku fuzzily reached for this hazy mass and it rested in his cursed hand. 'Are you ready? Do you understand now? Are you ready?' His mouthed silently, repeating himself over and over, his lips cruelly lifted. It slowly sank in to his palm, and he screamed.

* * *

She woke up with a start, remembering. Her hand found his hand as he rested beside her, his chest lifted and sank slowly in slumber. She took this hand of his, lifted it to her mouth and kissed. 'I love you.'

* * *

Kagome pretended to sleep in Miroku's arms as they sought entrance into the innkeeper's house. At first the old man looked like he wanted to scold the young man for upsetting his wife earlier. But upon seeing Kagome in his arms they let him enter. They directed the young couple to a bedroom of their own and left them there. 

The elder couple walked down the hallway, into their sitting room. For a short time the old man and his wife looked at each other "Looks like they solved their differences." She whispered behind her hand.

"Yes." The old man smiled. "I am glad those two finally found each other again… it would have made me sad if they had lost their way… in my home no less."

"What do you mean?" His wife questioned.

"They have not seen each other since they've come here."

"I see." She wrung her hands together a little. "I fear that I must have caused the problem between them."

"_Really_ my dear, _how_ could you cause such a thing?" He questioned, his voice holding no accusation.

"I talked to them about us… I don't know… maybe it caused some sort of problem."

He took her hands in his before she rubbed them raw. "Ha, so I thought."

"Hm?" Her eyes looked into his.

"You always think of others before yourself… always blame yourself over the slightest thing… you take too much weight on your shoulders you know."

"I know." She looked away.

"I guess your love for others is why I wanted to marry you." His smile, the joy on his face belied his age, for at least one moment at least. She almost looked dazed with love in her eyes until he said. "That and you had a nice ass."

"You just had to ruin the moment didn't you, you wrinkled old pervert!"

His wife slapped him upside the head and went into their room. Which he pleasantly found open to him, despite their argument. "Ah… it's good to be loved."

* * *

Ok… really short chapter… what do you want? A lemon? Which I never got to write… damnit… I always get sidetracked by those sparkly M/K fictions… it's totally unfair I tell you. 

I had all this extra text with… um… important information (?) with nowhere to go… so I decided to stuff it in this wonderful crappy chapter… which I wouldn't even consider an update… yay!

Oh well… I guess since that is over… I shall admit something terrible to you all… now… don't freak out or anything but…

I just wanted to tell everyone… how much I love Naraku…

(Naraku in the corner gasps)

He's just so damn sexy…

(Aeki's brother sits in the background and stares at her with wide eyes)

Aeki: What?!

Brother: What is with you and all the bad guys?!

Aeki: I don't know what your talking about!

Brother: What about Radditz from Dragonball Z?

Aeki: That hair… it was just so sexy… and he was wearing those little gym shorts… (drools)

Brother: What about Frieza?"

Aeki: Well… he's got that girly-man kind of evil going for him… sooo sexy.

Brother: What about Ryouga from Ranma ½?

Aeki: He's not the bad guy!

Brother: Close enough!

Aeki: Because he can't find his way out of a wet paper bag… just like me! He should've wound up with Akane… or Dr. Tofu… he's sexy.

Brother: Didn't you notice that Dr. Tofu kinda looks like Miroku?

Aeki: Damn right!

Aeki: …

Aeki: Damn all those sexy anime characters that don't exist!

Brother: …

Brother: You say sexy too much!

Aeki: I know!

Anyway! Next chapter should be up when I get around to writing it. I've got some of it going… but I think I might be getting a little middle of the story writer's block… it's so unfair!

I also wanted to do a nice juicy lemony soon… but it's not coming out… I should probably look at some smut for inspiration.


	16. My Obsession and Heart

Warnings: Rated R – No one under 17 no really I mean it! If you get offended by explicit sex scenes turn back now ku ku ku ku

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or that steamy Naraku.

* * *

Only They Know: My Obsession and Heart

By Gabreilla Moushigo (aka Aeki Muffinhands)

* * *

Click on my name and follow the homepage - it will bring you chapter 16: My Obsession and Heart

I'll probably have a collection of lemons there soon - so you might have to sift through until I find a suitable webhost or something... (sigh) I hope you guys can read it!

I was trying to figure out a way to tone down this scene a little but damnit I just don't want to you know? I've been able to slap down the forces of evil lemons before but I just can't do it to this one and from now on my future lemons will be hosted on geocites/yahoo. Now I won't have to tone them down in fact I might just go back and put the rest of the lemons on this story in their own chapter and write evil things

Oh yes if you are in fact offended by lemons – and do not wish to follow the link – do not worry – because it's not too tied in with the story – actually if you don't read it – you'll be even more in the dark (not that the lemon brings anything to light really) and therefore you will have a bigger surprise.

To my wonderful readers: Thank you for all of the reviews – even the funny smiles are nice – even though it almost overloaded my in-box lol.

Oh yes and don't worry I'll squeeze the heck out of every lemon! You'll be getting more soon don't you worry mwa ha ha ha!

Oh! (Slaps her head) And before I forget to say I have gotten over my writer's block (oh wow that took forever not) because I got my story headed off on the right direction again. Yay!


	17. Cosmic Order

Warning: Rated R for cursing and sexual situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha (no crap).

* * *

Only They Know: Cosmic Order 

By Gabreilla Moushigo (aka) Aeki Muffinhands

* * *

"Why are we back here again?" Kagome finally asked after he placed her on the bed. 

"I'm not some ruffian Kagome," He explained, "I'm not just going to take you on the forest floor… not when it is our first time." He cast her a wicked grin. "As much as I would love seeing you naked on the grass or screaming against a tree… I'm afraid you wouldn't fully appreciate all the things I could do to you without a bed…" She shivered when his eyes locked onto the furniture provided. "Hmm… maybe later." He licked his lips. "Take off your clothes…"

"W-what?"

"I want to see you Kagome." His voice purred into the darkness that was their room.

The moon shone into the room, giving off enough light for them to see, and she turned herself away ashamed. "Miroku…"

"What is it Kagome?" He started advancing on her but she back away in time with his steps. His silent laugh rumbled his chest a little and she blushed harder than before.

"I don't know if I'm ready to… do all that stuff yet… at first I just wanted to talk to you about being in love… or whatever… I didn't think you would try and marry me the same day!" She complained although warm feeling in her stomach told her otherwise.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to do…" He closed she space between them in a matter of second and she squeaked with shock.

He pulled the obi around her waist and she just stood there, gaping like an idiot. She stood there in fact, until she felt the cool rush of fabric rush to her feet. "Miroku!"

"Mmmm shhhhh…" He kissed the top of her head. "Let me just look at you for a moment." He disrobed her the rest of the way and placed her on the bed again. "Now let me get comfortable."

'I can't believe this is happening! I can't believe this is happening!' Her mind raced as she watched him. 'Maybe this won't be so bad… maybe… maybe I'm going crazy!' She looked on as he tugged off his outer robe, kicked off his sandals… the moment he reached for his inner robe she squeaked. 'He insn't… he can't… he wouldn't!'

"Patience." He purred, the fabric riding down his shoulders.

'Oh God he would!' And there he was standing in all his male glory… and strangely… he didn't offend her – at least not as much as she thought he would. In fact he looked quite… wonderful. 'Dreamy' came to mind… but she would ignore that for now. "Ugh… ummm." She had no idea what to say.

"You are so beautiful Kagome." She blushed. "It's true… and your all mine." The vibrations from his voice were enough… that low tone he took with her always affected her like that.

"Miroku."

"Mmmm." He pressed his body into hers and suppressed a shudder of excitement before it coursed through him. "Your so soft."

"And you're so… um… hard?" His muscles were heavy and steeled against her softness.

He snickered, pressing a certain part of his anatomy against her. "I suppose you could say that."

"Miroku!" She turned her head away from him on the pillow, leaving ample room for him to push his face into her neck and nuzzle her for all he was worth.

"You smell nice too." He breathed in deeply.

'Oh yeah… we're dealing with a freak here…' at least she thought she was… she had never been in a relationship like this before. "Miroku… please."

"If you keep saying my name like that…" He flipped her over on her side, spooned against him. 'I think I remember reading something about this position somewhere… but I thought he was supposed to do other things first… like kissing or something... right? "I couldn't possibly be held accountable for the things that I might do…" He nipped and licked along the back of her neck, sending tremors arcing through her body. She was also nervous… unsure of what to do… should she stop him? Should she be angry?

One hand cupped and fondled one of her breasts and she began shaking even more. He seemed to be so experienced and she was just laying there submissively. What was she supposed to do? Lay there? Try to touch him? But from her current position it might be hard to do any consistent touching… her knees started knocking together when he started rubbing her belly… going lower… and lower until…

"Goodnight Kagome." He kissed the back of her neck, returning her hand onto her stomach.

'W-what… the… hell?' Her mind screamed, needless to say… she didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

She woke up… dazed. 'I so hate him!' Was her first thought. His arms were wrapped around her middle still… anchoring her against him. The odd thing was… the sensation was quite pleasant. She felt very warm considering how cold the room was… she actually started to sweat after a while. Actually… he was hot… but not too hot. He mumbled a little in his sleep, then turned away from her as she stirred. She wondered why he stopped last night… sure… she was scared out of her brain… but the sensations he was giving her weren't totally unpleasant… well… maybe they were far from unpleasant… so much so that she would go as far to say that they were delightfully pleasant… 

She turned her eyes on him and realized that he was watching her. "Hello Kagome-chan."

"Hello yourself." She sighed.

"Awww… what's wrong?"

"You tell me… you're the one who stopped."

"You would never have forgiven me if I continued…" He pulled her back into his arms, but he pushed off the top most blanket to keep them from smoldering. He pushed his face into her neck again and gave her lingering kisses. "Besides… I want to save you until after we're married."

"I thought you said we were!" She yelled, trying to pull away from him, but he was having none of that.

"And you believed me?"

"Miroku-sama!"

"I love hearing you scream my name Kagome-chan… it's so nice." He nudged her side with his hips. He ran his hand along the inside of her thigh.

"Please Miroku…" She panted. "We need to get up… we need to find the other's before they worry."

"You are so right Kagome-chan." He began fondling a certain spot of her and she nearly fainted in surprise… if she wasn't shaking against him. "Time to get up." He removed his hand from her.

"You are such a bastard… you know that?"

"I know." He laughed, standing up unabashed.

She clutched the sheet to her body as she stood up to get ready with him. He took full note of her and stalked over to her and tore she sheet from her body and she squeaked in that cute way of hers. His mouth found hers in an instant before he forced his mouth away from hers and whispered.

"You don't need to be embarrassed… I've seen it all before."

"But I-"

"You know Kagome," He interrupted. "There were other reasons I stopped."

"Oh?"

"I wanted you to wait… and by the end of this week you'll be begging me to take you." She shivered in his grasp, bringing a groan to his lips. "Just you wait Kagome." His eyelashes brushed against her cheek as he looked down. His fingers twined into her depths. "Soon." He promised.

* * *

'I still can't believe he did that to me…' She wanted to choke him… or kiss him… one of the two! Actually… she still couldn't believe the effect he had on her… and his voice… she had always loved it before… 

"Thinking Kagome?"

'Ah! How does he do that?!' She caught up to him. "Miroku-chan?"

"Mmmm?" He gave her a sidelong glance.

"Do you think we could keep this a secret?"

He just nodded his reply. "For as long as we can… but of course you do realize we are just falling into one of Miroku/Kagome cliché moments where we say we're not going to tell… then either someone finds out because we can't keep our hands off each other or Shippo and Inu-Yasha smell our arousals and get all suspicious… or (gasp) they could use their common sense… but as far as this show goes… no one ever has it."

Cosmic Order: Snoooooaaaar! (Wakes up suddenly) Shit! I fell asleep again! (Starts sweeping up the text) Don't mind me folks… I'll be outta your hair in a moment. There… that should do it… just ignore that top part right there… eh heh heh heh… oh man… God's going to fire the hell outta me!

"Miroku-chan?"

"Mmmm?" He gave her a sidelong glance.

"Do you think we could keep this a secret?"

He just nodded his reply. "Certainly Kagome"

And the cosmic order was satisfied. God on the other hand… had some firing to do!

* * *

I went there! Sorry about that folks - I just couldn't help myself! (Laughs) I think it was from watching too much Excel Saga or something. I probably won't do that again if your worried lol. 

Oh yeah... another unfinished lemon... but damn... I couldn't have them shagging just yet... it's too soon you know? I mean... I didn't even want them to get this far yet... but my stories have a way of writing themselves almost. Again, I say don't worry... because their time will come up... soon... mwa ha ha... and it will be a good one too. I still need to fill in some story line before I do... because everything is going to come to a head pretty soon... if I can help it anyway.

Anyways! I hoped you enjoyed this last chapter... read and review! I love hearing comments about my work!


	18. Secrets and Revelations

Warnings: Rated R for language and adult situations.

Disclaimer: I don't Inu-Yasha (like anyone really cares anyway)

* * *

Only They Know: Secrets and Revelations 

By Gabreilla Moushigo (aka Aeki Muffinhands)

* * *

"And where the hell were you?" Inu-Yasha greeted as Kagome and Miroku walked up to the group just outside of town. 

"Nice to see you too." Kagome grumbled. "We were at the inn… where were you?"

"Outside… camping." Sango said quickly, turning away.

"Ummm… ok." Kagome nodded. 'What was that all about?'

"Let's just get going… Naraku isn't just going to kill himself you know?" Inu-Yasha lead the way, Sango following close behind.

Miroku and Kagome sneaked a glace at each other, wondering what's the matter. They decided to take it as a lucky break and follow the two.

"Wait for us!" Kago-chan came rushing up, little Shippo clutched into her arms. He jumped at Kagome. Kago-chan gave a look that clearly said that she was stunned, but smiled anyway. Her husband walked past, calm face ever in place as he followed Inu-Yasha blindly… just like old times. Kago-chan paused for a moment, then followed after them… giving the little fox and his mother a little time together.

"Did you forget me Kagome?" Shippo asked very sadly. Kagome

"No! Of course not!" Kagome soothed, hugging him tightly. She felt so horrible… she was so worried over Miroku dying that she hadn't thought of the little boy at all. 'I'm terrible!' She thought silently, holding him just a little closer to her bosom. The little boy sighed in contentment.

Miroku rolled his eyes at the little kit… wondering how old he really was… 'I'm terrible!' He thought, 'I can't believe I was jealous of a little kid… and I'm supposed to be taking care of him.' "How have you been Shippo?"

"I've been fine Miroku." He leapt out of Kagome's arms and perched on his shoulder lightly. "I really missed you." He hugged around his neck, little droplets falling on his clothes.

"What's the matter?" He pat the little boy's back.

"W-well… no body has been paying a-attention to me… and I don't want to make Kago-chan sad… every time she looks at me she looks upset… like she wants to cry… a-and Kagome… she hasn't gotten me any candy in the past month and…" He hiccupped. "I-I thought she didn't want me anymore!"

"Is that why you've been so quiet?" Miroku asked, and the little boy nodded.

"Of course I still want you!" Kagome rushed him, squeezing the little boy between their bodies as the held him close. "We both want you."

"We're sorry that we haven't been paying attention to you little Shippo… it's just that we've been a little busy… and strange things have been happening." Miroku gave the little boy a comforting smile. "We promise we'll never make you feel left out again… ok?"

Shippo sniffled. "Ok!" He rubbed his little cheek to wipe at the tears. "Why are you guys hugging?" He blurted.

"Because we love each other… and we love you." Miroku said easily.

"Miroku!" Kagome chided. "It was supposed to be a secret!"

"Kagome," Miroku admonished. "How could we keep this from our son?" Shippo's eyes went wide with delight. "Won't you keep our secret for a little while Shippo?"

The little boy nodded eagerly, hanging onto both adults like a lifeline. He knew it was kind of corny… and they were talking funny… but in all honesty, this was probably the happiest he had been since the death of his parents. He couldn't believe that Miroku of all people was going to be his father… but he liked him a lot. He was always way nicer to him that Inu-Yasha was! He could get used to having a wise and hilarious dad… and a doting and beautiful mom. For them… he could keep any secret. "I swear not to tell!"

* * *

Sango and Inu-Yasha kept leveling looks at each other before they looked the other way quickly. 

"Last night never happened." She said finally.

"I was about to say the same thing." Inu-Yasha agreed.

The both nodded in agreement, but why did they look so sad all of the sudden?

Inu-Yasha grumbled, thinking about what had happened… he couldn't believe that he did that… not in a million years!

* * *

They were throwing rocks into the river. "What do you suppose they are up to?" Sango asked. 

"How the hell should I know?" He tossed a rock and it skipped twice. "It's not like I'm their keeper."

"You _know_ what their doing." Sango said.

"Obviously."

"I guess we should've seen it coming a million miles away." Sango tossed a rock and it skipped three times.

"Hell… I saw it the moment the stupid Monk made his way into our little group… he's been stealing Kagome away from me ever since."

"It's just been more painfully obvious since Miro-sama and Kago-chan eh?"

"I think they just sped of the process… I think they would've ended up together anyway."

"Really?" Sango asked, amazed that Inu-Yasha was that observant. Especially since she totally missed all of this until just recently.

"I'm not an idiot you know?" He threw another rock and this one skipped an impressive four times.

"I never thought you were." She said. 'But I did.'

"Yeah." He agreed, then looked at her. She had such a soft expression on her face… it wasn't that disgusting pity that he thought Kagome always leveled on him… but… something else… something that said… 'I know how you feel… because I am there too.' Maybe it was pity…. well… sympathy? They were different right? Pity was where you would feel bad for something… sympathy was when you knew how someone felt… were they the same or different? He didn't know.

She reared back and sent a stone sailing across the water… _skip… skip… skip… skip… skip_. "Beat that." She challenged smugly.

"Don't make me put you to shame!" Inu-Yasha countered.

"I doubt that! You're just a weakling!" She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed.

Inu-Yasha stopped short… realizing that he had never heard her laugh before… not like this anyway. "You have a pretty voice." He said before he could stop himself.

"Um, thank you." Sango nodded her approval at him. She wasn't quite sure how to react to his compliment… but when everything else fails… she guessed that saying thank you couldn't hurt. She let a smile shine through and it touched her eyes.

Inu-Yasha was speechless. 'Did I just make her laugh… and smile like that?' Her hair… those expressions… they oddly reminded him of a time when he was young. Sango reminded him of _her_… how kind she was… how strong and silent at times. But Sango was different too… not exactly the same… Sango was so much more powerful than other women that he met… and quite frankly… he found that a huge turn on. But they were not meant to be… or so he thought.

"So what do you think we should do?"

"About what?" She asked.

"Them."

She shrugged, her happy expression dwindling at their mention. "I don't think we need to do anything… they are happy right?"

"I guess."

"Then let's let them be… the stupid Monk probably doesn't have that much longer anyway… he should be able to enjoy his time."

"Is that really fair to Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked, expressing concern for her that he would never show the girl in question. He grinned, clenching a polished stone within his hand.

"That's for her to decide," Sango eyed him curiously. "She is a big girl and she can decide for herself."

"Your right I guess." He agreed begrudgingly, rearing back to throw his stone.

"I guess they got sick of waiting on us?"

He accidentally let his rock go and a weird angle, it just sank to the bottom. She eyed a quick look at his face and he looked defeated. "Yeah," He almost smiled at that. "I kinda feel bad about all the things I said… I guess… maybe I could've done things a little differently." He tried to find another suitable stone, and when he found none he just looked back at her. "At least I learned something anyway… don't take anything for granted… other wise it might be gone before you know it… y'know?" He grinned when she held out a rock him to throw and he took it from her, tossing it as far as he could… _skip… skip… skip… skip… skip_… and then he stared… _skip_. "I beat you!" He yelped childishly.

"Oh… so you did." Sango's eyes went wide in amazement.

"What's my prize?"

She gave him a quizzical stare. "Prize?"

"Kagome talked about it once… when you humans win at game you get a prize… so fork it over!" He held out his hand expectantly, obviously this human was holding out on him. If Kagome said that humans won prizes… well… he was going to get one too damnit! Just because he was a half demon didn't mean anything.

"I've never heard of that… well… not for this sort of thing that is… if you want to get a prize you might want to-"

"Oh forget it… the whole lot of you humans – Mffh?"

She kissed him… she was kissing him! His brain nearly shorted out for a moment as he realized what was happening. This was the first time he could remember being kissed by warm lips… as opposed to Kikyo's very cold ones. This was… pleasant… and suddenly he realized that he was kissing her back. They stayed like that for a few minutes before it was too much and he was holding her closely, tilting her head back and deepening their kiss.

Her eyes shot open when she realized he was groping her. 'I can't believe this… first Lord Monk and now… oh… wait a moment.' She began shivering, this was totally wrong… this was… wonderful. Whenever that stupid monk groped her backside she always felt a little revolution… but this… this was nice… relaxing. 'He is so warm.' She snuggled into him and he groaned.

Then… he realized, and pushed her albeit gently away from him. "S-Sango… I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me." He apologized. She just stared at him in stunned silence. 'Oh God… she hates me… now she is going to think I'm some pervert like the-'

"Don't be sorry." She flushed.

"But I-"

"I don't mind." Her blush deepened. "Do you think you could kiss me again?"

"Sango… you don't know what your saying… your all emotional right now… is it one of those women things? I'm sorry." He repeated.

"One of those _women_ things?" She leveled a glare at him.

"Ugh?" Was he in trouble?

"I'll have you know that it wasn't one of those… "Woman things" as you put it… I was enjoying myself for once." She almost cried. "And damn it all… why can't I get something I want for once?! Huh?!" She poked him hard and it actually hurt him. "I've been groped for the past year or so and no one asked my permission… and now when I actually ask for something its 'A woman thing… or I'm emotional'!" She shrieked, making him flinch. "Well guess what?! I'm not emotional and I'm totally rational!" She stopped for a second, staring at him oddly. "Just for that I'm touching your ears!"

"Wait Sango!" Inu-Yasha screamed as she pinned him down effectively with her legs.

"No way… I never got to do it! And I want to… and it's the least you could do for putting me through so much _emotional_ stress!" She began tweaking his ears. "Oh! They are little kitty ears!" She began to rub the soft fur.

"Sango!" He protested weakly. "I'm not a cat!"

"Puuuurrrr… sweet kitty ears!" She teased, _tweak, tweak_.

"Are you possessed or something?!" Then he said more calmly, "You never acted like this before."

"Maybe because I didn't feel comfortable acting like this before… you all are a bunch of depressed lunatics… do you think I want to show a strange side of me so you can ridicule me?"

"We wouldn't have ridiculed you Sango." Inu-Yasha was quiet. "Could you stop that… it's affecting me."

"How do you mean?"

He lifted his hips up until it met her backside and he blushed. "Like that."

"Oh!" Sango jumped off of him like he burned. "Well… I… sorry."

"It's ok… I've never told anyone… so you couldn't have known." He got up.

She fidgeted a little, poking her index fingers together. "Well… are you?"

"What?" He asked impatiently, his body humming with need.

"Going to kiss me?"

"Sango!" He almost whined. "I can't… your going to kill me."

"No I won't."

"Sango… look… I've never done this before." He blushed. "If you don't quit teasing me I might not be able to stop.

She was on him quickly. "Maybe I don't want you to stop." Her lips twined with his.

* * *

Yeah… Sango/Inu-Yasha… I never actually thought I would like the pairing until I just wrote that… and now that I think about it… they might not be so bad to read about. (Hmmm) I couldn't just leave those two hanging anyway… they've had such crappy lives… they need someone to comfort them a little. 

Just to let you guys know, I am working on the story. I've just been working on parts that I couldn't post yet. But I do have some good news - the ending is officially… finished. I did all my tweaking that I think I needed… and I have a definite road I want to take while getting there. Sorry if I have said this before - I can't remember if mentioned it or not.

I'm working on other M/K projects as well – so this is not the end. I've got about three other stories that I want to write – and I've sent in a story to the Monk and Miko Yahoo group called "Obon with my Priestess". I'm not sure when/if they are putting it up – but I'll put them on my favorite author's list so you guys can check them out. If it doesn't go up on about a month or so I'll be posting it here on my page for you to read.

If you really love the M/K pairing I strongly suggest you join the Monk and Miko and Lustful Intent yahoo groups. They are lots of fun to read through and there are some fun pics too. I actually posted quite a few myself – even one with Miroku and Kagome holding his babies.

Speaking of pics… I'm starting on a M/K series of Kama Sutra poses… lol… sorry… I couldn't help but add that little bit. I might start an account with deviant art, media miner or elf town or whatever you call them. I'll be sure to post the link as my homepage when I'm finished – I promise. Oh yes... and I will have some other pics for those who are offended by such material. D


	19. A Missing Soul

Warnings: Rated R little kiddies! Language and other stuff… no sexual situations in this chapter… but definite references.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha… (grin)

* * *

Only They Know: A Missing Soul 

By Gabreilla Moushigo (aka) Aeki Muffinhands

* * *

Their quest dragged on for months… they were getting tired of waiting and Miroku was growing nervous. He knew he still had time… but truth be told… Naraku could probably affect this outcome. He could take it all away. 

Sango and Inu-Yasha were just a hair closer than before… ok… much closer than before. They denied it to themselves, tried to act inconspicuous by sitting on opposite ends of the fire. Both blushed when their eyes met… looking away. Taking long walks together… separately of course… but it was like clockwork… Inu-Yasha would leave… and maybe half an hour later Sango would need to bathe without Kagome… or some other excuse. But from their flushed expressions upon their return he could tell what they had been up to. They seemed to fit… just like he and Kagome. They were both warriors, but while Inu-Yasha was mean, loud and brash, Sango was kind, wise and soft-spoken. It was as if they were made for each other. Miroku was sure that Inu-Yasha appreciated her strength, could one even imagine a human coming close to matching the halfling's power? They were a good match, and maybe they would have… 'pups' as Inu-Yasha put it.

Thinking about them grew tiring after a while, and he began thinking of Kagome and himself. They fit… very well. He was perverted and funny (she told him so!) and she was innocent and tolerant of his behaviors not to mention endlessly forgiving! She even went so far as to laugh when he asked women to bare his child on the odd occasion.

Now when he did it, she would bop him on the head and tell him how terrible he was being… or tell the woman he was asking that he was either mentally deranged or something similar to what she had said at the tavern. It was always a different story… and even though she told those stories often, they were still funny. They would always laugh at each other. They would always touch… but always chastely. There was a little slap on his shoulder, an arm around her waist, flicking something off of her clothes. God he hated that… he wanted nothing more than to throw her onto the ground and have his way with her.

He felt a pang of jealousy and he wanted the same thing that Inu-Yasha and Sango had… their privacy. Kagome and him… they never got it… ever. Kago-chan and Miro-sama… hell… they just were beyond caring. They did whatever whenever they wanted. They would always get up and walk out of camp, Kago-chan blushing prettily and Miro-sama with a huge lecherous grin on his face. They were always gone at opposite times though… never leaving Kagome or him alone… ever. He wanted to strangle them.

Kagome and him… they married in private, and actually paid a priest rather than just marry them himself… it made Kagome happy… so he was happy. But he needed something more. They were married after all and waiting three months after marriage was an unseemly amount of time to consummate one's marriage.

Miroku contemplated how he was going to escape that night… he would take her to a secluded spot and take out all of his passion out on her. Their friends and secrets be damned! He shivered at the thought. No… he wouldn't wait another night. He couldn't… just wanting to show her all the things that he wanted to do for her… could do _to_ her…

Somewhere along the line Miroku began to feel sick, he wasn't quite sure why at first. He really didn't even know when he started having these feelings… Once the hairs on the back of his head started standing on end he figured it out pretty fast. Naraku. He hadn't decided to show himself yet… nor was he very close. It was like the half demon was stalking them. "Be on your guard." He warned the others, they only gave a nod… they must have felt it too.

He wondered silently what this was all about… what was Naraku doing? As soon as that thought entered his head he felt a pinch from the wind tunnel. He griped his hand into a fist to ward of the pain, silently glad that Kagome decided to stand on the other side of him this day… if she noticed his strange behavior she did not let on.

"Is he coming for you?" Kagome wondered out loud, reaching up to clutch his other hand.

"Why would he?"

"I just have this feeling." Kagome worried. "Does he want you to die?"

Miro-sama and Kago-chan looked at each other again in that infuriatingly obscure way of theirs. They never let on anything… silently… it always made Miroku mad… they told them about how things were… the not so bad things… but they never told any stories about their lives… their real lives that they had no idea about. The stories only they knew about… only they could tell.

"Is there anything you would like to tell us?" Miroku asked.

"You will see." Kago-chan said quietly, she almost looked ill.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Miro-sama asked her, putting out a hand to steady her.

"Yes… I'm fine." She assured him.

"Will you just tell us already?!" Inu-Yasha blurted.

"What?" Kago-chan looked confused.

"You damn well know what!" He growled. "You know what's going on but your not going to tell us-"

"Your right… they aren't going to tell you." Naraku grinned affectionately at Inu-Yasha and the boy cringed. "But don't worry… I will."

"It's time that you all knew." Kikyo was there, standing by his side.

"K-Kikyo?!" Inu-Yasha sputtered.

"Do you know why there is a hole there in your hand, monk?" Naraku sneered at Miroku, ignoring Inu-Yasha.

"Because you're a sick fuck?" Miroku's grip tightened closely around his staff, ready for him to jump him any second.

"Now, now…" Naraku admonished. "There is no need for such colorful language monk." A tiny grin touched his lips. "Now… do you know?" He pointed his index finger out insultingly at Miroku.

"No." Miroku said simply, but never letting down his guard. His friends close at hand, but not interrupting. Even Inu-Yasha was curiously listening now.

"The reason you have a hole in your hand… why your grandfather and father alike had that curse placed upon them… was because I gave them something for you… but I was unable to give it to them completely." Naraku explained, though, not well… so it only upset Miroku more.

"What are you talking about?" Miroku burst out. "What do you mean you gave something to me - but not completely?!"

Naraku smiled patiently. "There is something missing." His voice was quiet, so quiet, but everyone else became quiet then too… and the silence… was deafening. "Do you ever wonder… did you ever feel what was missing inside of you?" He purred. "Isn't it funny how missing something like that… would take a concrete form? I certainly never thought of that, the curse I mean. It is… unfortunate" his eyes seemed to say 'for you' but instead he said. "That you've had to suffer… but it is all rather amusing." His sickly dark beauty seemed to fill Miroku's heart with gloom. "I enjoyed leaving you to suffer this way long enough… even though it has pained me to do so." Again, his eyes mocked him 'but it was worth it.' He smiled.

Miroku was boiling over. 'What in the hell is he talking about?!' He kept silent, and listened carefully lest he miss something important.

Naraku stopped pointing at him, and raised his palm. "But… why am I standing here gloating while I suffer?"

'While _he_ suffers? What the hell is he talking about?!' Miroku wanted to scream at the man… to beat him for his insolence… but he wanted to be cured… and he might do anything for that… even listen to Naraku.

A ball of mist raised from Naraku's hand, it seemed to pain him for a moment, but he squelched that feeling. "I realized." He said. "That this is the perfect time to give this back to you… when it would hurt you the most."

Miroku didn't know if he wanted this gift now. "What is that?"

"Why…" Naraku chuckled cruelly. "This will seal your hand… it is part of your soul."

"Miroku…" Kagome cautioned.

But Miroku was already reaching out to Naraku. He didn't want to die. He wanted to live. He wanted to have a life with Kagome… to have babies… to watch them as they grew up. He wanted it all… and this was it. The thing he had been missing. He reached out with his cursed hand his fingers merely inches away from the orb when Naraku grabbed his arm painfully and pulled Miroku close.

"Are you ready monk?" Naraku asked excitedly. "Are you ready?" His voice drowned out everything around him. "Now you will understand." He slapped the orb into Miroku's hand and it was absorbed.

Miroku backed away quickly when he was released, grabbing his arm excruciatingly. The others thought the worst… maybe he had been poisoned. When they moved toward him he heard and moved his arm in a motion to stop them. His eyes were frightened as he tried to figure out what had just happened.

"Do you understand now monk?" Naraku asked, his usual calm voice had been replaced with something else… something… less human than he was before.

"Yes…" Miroku stared at him, with horror struck eyes. "I am…" He shook his head. 'No! I am not that man!' His voice trembled. "I was… Onigumo."

* * *

Everyone was very quiet, and then Inu-Yasha finally spoke. "What do you mean?!" He screamed. 

Naraku smiled, he was all too eager to explain. "When I met the monk's grandfather… I had hoped to rid myself of Onigumo forever… and so I thought it worked… until Kikyo returned from the grave." He had a devilish grin on his face. "I placed in that old man the seed of the man who spawned me. By doing so - I ridded myself of most of his love and caring… and most of his lechery." Naraku decided to add with a wicked laugh. "But his soul was not completely taken from my body." And as all smiles must die, so did his. "And his seed was not complete… a part of his selfishness, obsession a maybe a small portion of love lay dormant in my heart… and therefore it manifested itself as a dark hole in the family of my enemy."

The others thought on this. Kikyo had to live off the souls of dead women… other wise she herself could not be sustained. Was this something similar? Did the air rip need souls of the living to sustain itself for even such a short while?

"The rift in this soul has consumed thousands of souls to keep it stabilized… but it really wasn't all that stable is it?" Naraku jeered. "I can't believe how interesting this has been… who would have known that such a little thing like a fractured soul… could cause a curse so terrible." An awful look on his face appeared. "If only I could repeat the process… but alas… I had only one human soul within me."

Miroku realized that he was the only one who could have been saved… his grandfather… his father… would have been doomed anyway. Part of _his_ soul had been missing… he had not carried the seed as his fathers had… but the soul of Onigumo. He wished silently that the hole in his hand had taken him before he learned this. How was this possible? How could a soul be fractured so badly and then reborn? How could it cause the air rip? Everything was strange… then again… Naraku was strange too.

"And now you know." Naraku smiled brilliantly. "And so I leave you Monk… to do as you wish." And with that… he flew away.

"Miroku…" Kagome tried to go to him, but stopped when she felt something.

Kikyo replaced Naraku, as she walked forward with her little soul stealers swirling behind her. "And now it is time for me to return your soul little one…" She had a gentle smile on her face. "Now we can truly be together." She looked at Miroku… and then… began.

* * *

Kagome and Miroku stared at each other for a moment, possessed with something that their friends did not know. 

"Sango?" Inu-Yasha was the first to speak. "What is wrong with them? Why are they standing there like that?"

"I don't know." Sango said quietly. "Maybe they are in shock?"

"Should we do something?"

"Maybe we should let them come out of it." She frowned and watched.

Miroku was the first to speak, but it was not him that spoke. "Kikyo."

"Onigumo." Kagome's mouth opened, but it wasn't her voice.

Miroku rushed over to her and embraced her fully. "I don't want this to end." He couldn't hold back the tide of emotions that careened through him and he sobbed into her shoulder. How long had it been before he truly felt whole? Was this what he was missing? The frost over his heart finally melted… and he felt… regret.

"Hush now… this is the way it was meant to be." Kagome soothed. "We don't have much more time."

"It isn't fair…" He cried. "Why can't we stay like this?"

"Because it wouldn't be _fair _to them." Kagome said simply. "Let us go to sleep now Onigumo… I am so tired."

"I am tired too." He admitted, his eyes drooping. This could not wait though, and he took her hands in his and placed his lips upon hers. "I love you Kikyo… with all my heart."

She pulled him down to rest his head on her shoulder before she kissed his forehead. "I love you too Onigumo… now rest."

He nodded a little, and fell asleep against her. Kagome stared up at Inu-Yasha with a smile. "I'm sorry Inu-Yasha," Her voice was sad, but full of emotion that she hadn't felt in half a century. "For all the trouble I caused you." Her lips bent up a little. "It's time for you and your friends to hunt down Naraku… to purify the jewel before he gets his wish." Inu-Yasha nodded at her.

"K-Kikyo?" Inu-Yasha stammered.

"Yes?"

"I'll miss you." He said softly.

"I'll miss you too my dear." Her smile reached her eyes finally. "Be happy, you deserve it." He blushed at her words.

"Good-bye Kikyo."

"Good-bye Inu-Yasha."

* * *

This is not the end folks! I still have plenty of stuff to write before this thing is finished. I still can't believe that this chapter came up so quickly… I thought about adding more things in between… but… meh… didn't want to. I also thought about having a fight scene… but… meh! This is a romance and not an action. 

I just wanted to thank my reviewers:

Miroku's-World

Addanc-TSC

TS-InTheMorning

Punkgoddess

Chris

Sarah Gibson

Emily

Mike

Pepsi-pepsi

Jay

Canada Dry

I hope I got you all! Thanks for the reviews! It really means a lot to me for someone to take a moment to say a word or two about how much they like my fiction. Or even put a little smile if they liked it.

There is still more to come… and it might take a while since the end of my finals are on Tuesday night. I have to write a five page paper… and I have no idea how I'm going to start the damn thing. I'll try to write some more text so I can get the rest of my chapters up… and I reaaaally need to write a M/K lemon… it just wouldn't be fair otherwise.

Oh yes! And if you had problems with finding the lemon on the 16th chapter it is now my homepage under my name until I can figure something else out. Thank you again! Nighty night!


	20. Tensions Arise

Warnings: Rated R – Lots of cursing and stuff that little kids shouldn't see

Disclaimer: Ku ku ku… I do not own Inu-Yasha…

* * *

Only They Know: Tensions Arise 

By: Gabreilla Moushigo (aka Aeki Muffinhands)

* * *

Miroku just stared at his hand absently, it was gone… finally gone… but a burning desire took its place. A horrible… terrible feeling inside that he could not quell. Kagome… his eyes always darted towards her. He had wanted her before… loved her with all his heart but this new feeling burned him inside out. He desired her more… every stolen glance she gave Inu-Yasha flamed his anger… every small smile she afforded the half breed set his mind on fire. He was bent on her now… every moment… every day. 

He looked at her and she smiled, her little hands touching his big one. "It's ok Miroku."

His body reacted, that small part of Onigumo that completed him begging for something more… he hated it. Of course he wanted her before… but there was something there now, something almost obsessive. Miroku moved away from her, sitting and buried his face in his hands, ashamed. 'I cannot keep this up.' And then, he felt her arms go around him in a friendly embrace, an embrace of understanding and concern. His vision blurred for a moment, just happy that she was right here and now. "You must hate me." He stated.

"No… no…" Kagome soothed. "Never." She said in her ever so soft way. "I could never hate you." She ran her fingers over his hair, across the little ponytail in the back. "It's not your fault."

"It's not my fault." He repeated.

"Yes… it's not your fault." She said, pushing him away and staring in his eyes. "I know how you feel."

"Do you?" He said ruefully.

"Yes." She sighed… oh to hear her sigh again. "Your not him, y'know?"

"I'm not so sure Kagome… I feel… different." He didn't offer anymore, lest she turn away from him in disgust.

"You are you…" She said simply, sighing again then decided on another tactic. "Am I Kikyo?"

"No!" He said, "You are nothing like her." She was unique, as least to him. That's why he had-

"So… are you anything like him?"

"Yes." He said quietly.

"But-" she started.

"I am a thief, Kagome… as he was… I have taken my fair share of lives… and… I am a lecher." He added.

"And that automatically makes you him?!" Kagome all but yelled. "You've stolen before… but…" She really couldn't come up with a good excuse for him, so she tried the others on the list. "Well… the only lives you have taken weren't very good ones!" She tried to cheer him up. "It's not like you tried to suck in any good natured people… only cruel jerks!" Yes… that was it… that should make him happy. 'What was the other one on the list? Oh yeah… the lecher part.' She didn't know if she could help him there either. "And as far as being a pervert… well… lots of guys are like that!" She offered.

"That makes me feel better." He lied sullenly.

"Your not him!" She grabbed his hands, trying to make him understand. "You are _so_ different!" Exasperated, she said. "Yes… you have some of the same qualities… but are not like him… if it were Onigumo we were talking about… he would have done much worse. He would have used that curse to kill everyone he could… take everything he wanted." She frowned, her eyes sad. "Don't you know what he did to all those women when Naraku let that part of him free?"

'You mean what I want to do to you now?' "Yes." He said, not looking at her.

"You are not the same." She repeated, hoping he would feel better soon before she ran out of things to say… too late. "Be happy Miroku. Yes, this is a shock… but… at least you don't have to worry about the wind tunnel anymore?" She smiled for his benefit. "Why don't we celebrate? You can buy me dinner!"

He only smiled half hearted. "Isn't that supposed to be my line?"

"No… your line is something about ominous clouds or children... my line is dinner."

"Ah, thank you for clarifying." Miroku laughed a little, standing up finally. "Well, then what are we waiting for?" He held out his arm to her. She took it and he led them away.

* * *

"Ahhhhh…" Kagome sighed, patting her belly. "I couldn't eat another bite." 

"I should say Kagome." Sango laughed a little like her old self. "You ate nearly two plates full of food by yourself."

"What about you?" Kagome teased, lifting a brow. "I saw you woof down about three… is this your fourth one?"

"D-did I?" Sango choked.

"Uh-huh."

"Hm." Miro-sama grinned a little, laughter filling his eyes.

"Whatcha smiling about Miro-sama?" Shippo asked.

"Just thinking about how Kagome used to eat when she had Momoko. She could really put some food away… I was worried we wouldn't have any food left for winter." He guffawed.

"Miroku-chan!" Kago-chan slapped at him. "I can't believe you would say such a thing!"

They others laughed but Sango was mortified. "I-I'm not pregnant!" She whimpered, hoping to some higher power that her words were true.

"Relax Sango," Inu-Yasha munched away at his food. "If you were pregnant I could tell." He said between bites. "Your body is probably just trying to make up for all the energy you've lost during the past month or so… or something." He grabbed a bowl of soup and slurped it up.

"Oh… and why would Sango need to worry about being pregnant?" Miroku asked slyly, he felt Kagome's elbow in his ribs but he kept going. "Are your little… late night walks _more_ than little late night walks?" Inu-Yasha choked on his soup.

"Miroku!" Kagome whined.

"Oh no no…" He laughed. "I want to hear this!"

Sango sank miserably into herself.

"Just shut up you stupid pervert!" Inu-Yasha yelled after he was finished coughing the soup out of his lungs. "It's none of your business anyway!"

Miroku stood up, like he was going to pick a fight. "I think it is my business! Since you seem to be able to leave whenever you damn well feel like it… but if Kagome and I want to leave-"

"That's because you're a weak fucking human if I left you alone for five minutes without someone protecting the two of you-"

"I'm not weak Inu-Yasha!" Miroku barked back. "I can take care of her myself!"

"Oh yeah! Like you took care of her all those times _I_ rescued her?!"

Miroku sputtered. "RESCUE HER?!" He screamed. "You mean when you were too busy drooling over Kikyo?!"

"Leave Kikyo out of this!"

"Why Inu-Yasha?!" Miroku shrieked. "Because she was your one true love?!"

"No!" Inu-Yasha screamed back. "Because-"

"The both of your please!" Kago-chan yelled over the two of them. "We are staying at someone's home out of the kindness of their heart… please… please keep it down so we can stay here without being thrown out."

"Kagome is right… you two should stop fighting." Miro-sama seconded. "If your going to fight with each other… you need to go outside." He looked at them pointedly. "But you might want to think before you say anything next time… or you might end up saying something you don't mean."

Kago-chan nodded in agreement.

Miroku and Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome and Sango and felt a rush of guilt. Both of them looked close to tears. There would be hell to pay tonight. Inu-Yasha could deal with it… but Miroku was having second thoughts about everything.

"Let's just finish eating ok?" Kagome finally offered once she trusted her voice. They all nodded in agreement and began eating the rest of their food.

Unfortunately, there was only one piece of sashimi left… and two sets of chopsticks laid claim to it.

"That's mine Inu-Yasha." Shippo pouted.

"I'm older than you runt, so it's mine!" Inu-Yasha snarled, not going to give an inch.

"But I'm just a little kid! Why can't I have it? This is the last piece and I want it!"

"Too damn bad!" He snarled. "It's mine."

"But-"

"Shippo, don't whine so much," Miroku corrected the young boy, and Inu-Yasha grinned in victory. "Just give him the food Inu-Yasha, it's just a little morsel… and you don't even like it all that much anyway. There is plenty of other food… and Kagome has ramen in her backpack."

"Hey! I thought you were on my side!" Inu-Yasha stared at him incredulously.

"Hardly." Miroku huffed, taking a sip of his altered tea… sake and sugar… always delicious.

Before Inu-Yasha could look back Shippo had the sashimi in his mouth. "Mmm… so yummy!"

"Why you little brat!" Inu-Yasha grabbed him up by the leg and shook him.

Just then Miroku's staff came down on his head. "Don't hurt my son Inu-Yasha." Shippo was out of his grasp and sitting on Kagome's shoulder.

"Your son, huh?" Inu-Yasha rubbed the back of his scalp. "An odd little family you got there."

"We're an odd little group if you haven't noticed." Miroku tipped his head with a smile, trying to make the atmosphere lighter.

"Oh… I've noticed all right…" Inu-Yasha was far from being pleasant, he didn't know what was wrong with him… he was just itching to fight the monk for some reason. They hadn't had much action in the past few months… unless he counted the time with Sango… but that was different. "So… gonna tell Kouga about your little family next time you meet him. I betcha he'll have something nice to say about a puny little monk taking his woman."

"Kagome is mine." Miroku said firmly. "I'm not worried about him."

"Inu-Yasha… please." Sango begged. 'This isn't like him at all… I don't understand what's wrong with him…' Then again… sometimes Inu-Yasha just got into one of those moods were he liked to yell. It's not like he meant anything he said… maybe it was just years of solitude that did this to him… she would learn in time.

"_Your_ son… _your_ Kagome eh?" Inu-Yasha grinned trying to patronize the monk. "A little possessive… don't you think?"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Miroku put his tea down, his eyes narrowing.

"Nothing… just sounds a little like someone I used to know." Inu-Yasha almost said lightly. "Like _Onigumo_!"

"What did you say?!" Miroku rose up from his sitting place, staff griped tightly between his fingers. He prepared to soundly throttle the stupid bastard before him.

"You heard me! _Onigumo_!" He inflected the name.

"I am not Onigumo!" Miroku shrieked.

"Inu-Yasha! Please!" Sango's voice was a little more urgent this time. "Please stop fighting."

"I'm going to bed!" Kago-chan announced merrily, hoping to get the heck out before anything else happened. "Coming my love?" Her voice held no argument and he nodded dumbly. "Shippo, come and sleep with us tonight." She held out her arms.

Shippo was far from thrilled at the idea of having to sleep with those two… they were kind of creepy… they looked way too much like Kagome and Miroku… but… if it would get him out of this horrible fight he would do whatever he could that was necessary.

"I think going to bed would be a wonderful idea." Sango forced out in a happy tone, even though she felt nothing of how it sounded. "Why don't you join me Inu-Yasha?"

"Just a min-"

"NOW!" She growled as her fist clenched around the giant boomerang she carried everywhere she went.

"Alright!" Inu-Yasha mumbled. "Shees-!" _BAM!_ He was knocked out cold by the impossibly large weapon.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Sango apologized.

"It's ok, you didn't do anything wrong." Kagome waved her hands a little.

"Well… you know he didn't mean all those things…" Sango blushed.

"I know Sango." Kagome got up and embraced the older woman; Sango didn't deserve a guilt trip for what Miroku and Inu-Yasha started.

"Thank you Kagome." Sango went to Inu-Yasha and hefted him up over her shoulder as if he were a sheet of paper. "We're going to camp out for tonight."

"But we are under a roof for once." Kagome said, not able to believe that Sango would prefer the outdoors to an actual bed.

"It's alright… besides… I have Inu-Yasha… he'll take care of me… when he wakes up anyway."

Kagome almost gave a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah right, your so strong Sango, you don't need him for that."

"But I need him for other things." Sango blushed.

"Like what?" Kagome smiled softly.

"Like love." And she was gone.

Kagome sighed, then turned to see Miroku giving her a strange look and she laughed. "What?" He said nothing, but his breathing was very particular. "Miroku?" She walked up to him, putting her hand on his forehead. "Are you ok?"

"We're finally alone." He drawled, very much unlike himself.

"Yes."

"Come to me my little Kagome." He reached for her and she backed away quickly.

"M-Miroku?"

"I'd say our wedding night is long overdue." He purred before snatching her up and throwing her upon the table.

* * *

You got it! The lemon will be up next chapter… mwa ha ha ha… oh I've been waiting for this day for so long. I've realized what a goofy story I've been writing! I've actually thought of maybe making a story from this story – and removing Miro-sama and Kago-chan and see what it would look like. I don't know… just a thought. It would take a lot of work though and the story would be stupidly similar… so… you know. 

Maybe I'll just work on different one shots for Kagome and Miroku after this. If you guys have any suggestions on what you would like to see for a Kagome/Miroku fic I would be more than happy to write it and give you credit for the idea. Just leave a review or something stating what you want and I'll try to whip something up if I like the idea a lot.

Thanks for the reviews guys!


	21. At Last

Legal stuff: I don't own Inu-Yasha.

Warnings: Rated NC-17 - No little ones allowed!

* * *

Only They Know: At Last

By Gabreilla Moushigo (aka Aeki Muffinhands)

* * *

Merry Christmas! I don't know when this is going to show up - but if it's tomorrow... think of it as a late Christmas present to you! Click on my name and go to my homepage to view chapter 21 of Only They Know. Be warned that it is a rated NC-17 chapter and if you are offended by such material... DO NOT read it. There is nothing plot worthy in there anyway so it doesn't matter if you miss it or not.

Also - sorry for not updating in so long! I just got this horrible case of writer's block for my lemon... man that sucked! I also have to apologize for the shortness of the lemon... I hope that the quality makes up for it. Ok guys... enjoy your lemon... hopefully I'll have the rest of this story up soon.


End file.
